Cursed Gifts
by Jane Bennett
Summary: Schemes. Betrayal. Love. Hatred. Ignorance. "Welcome to New Orleans." Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear. "My home. My city." But it wasn't anymore. A kingdom ruled by the wrong king. A coven of witches with a plan. A young hybrid full of revenge. "One day Caroline, you will stand in his way!" "I am ready to fight for this family!" She answered. "No matter what!" Summary inside
1. Prologue

**_I told you I wouldn't take too long to write another TVD fanfiction!;)_**

**_This can be read as a sequel to my story: The Air I Breathe, but it can also stand alone._**

**_This is a story about Klaus and Caroline's ongoing lovestory in New Orleans. You will meet familiar characters and new ones. It will be about the ongoing war between witches and vampires. There will be heartbreaks and deaths, but also the shining light at the end of the tunnel.  
Let me take you to an enchanted place where schemes and betrayals, friendships and liasons are tested. _**

**_PS.: No baby-business going on in here!_**

**_Please note that this is just a Prologue!  
The chapters will be following in a bit!_**

**_Have fun reading and thanks to everyone who does!=)_**

* * *

_Everyone was standing in the middle of the graveyard. It was pitch black and in the distanced rolled a thunder over the hills. Lightning struck the sky and illuminated the grey clouds. It was too far away for anyone to care, but that didn't cease to make it less threatening. It was like a change. A change in the far distance that was yet about to come, but for now no one knew what it was. Never the less you could see a glimpse of it and hear its roar. It was coming._

_Klaus looked around the place. It was dark and the gravestones looked very old, all of them covered in moss. Most of them were tilted to one side as if they were about to fall over. It almost seemed like they had served its purpose, the dead being dead for already too long so they didn't need any reminder anymore. The names that had once been carved into the stones were long gone._

_Just then Klaus noticed the silence around him. No one moved or made a sound._

"_What's going on?"_

_He looked from side to side. Elijah stared into the far distance and Klaus approached him. He waved his hand in front of his brother's eyes, but there was no reaction. The original frowned._

_What was this?_

_Rebekah was also close to him, but she looked just as indifferent too. He turned around and noticed that Caroline and Stefan were staring directly at him. It only needed two long strides for him to walk up to where Caroline was standing._

_He stared into her eyes that were hollow. They stared at him with no light, no soul, no recognition._

_Carefully he stretched out his hand to brush over her cheek._

_It was cold and felt as if it was made out of stone. And exactly that was it. _

_He wondered why he hadn't noticed before that everyone of them was just a statue, that was, just like the tombstones already years old and weathered. At the hem of her collar he saw the moss creeping up. Covering her._

_Klaus shook his head. He must be dreaming._

_Suddenly the thunder grew louder. It rolled over the hills and up to him._

_With a start he woke up on the couch of his study in New Orleans._

_He shook his head and tried to orientate himself._

"_I don't care about it!" Caroline yelled. "I say we go now!"_

_Elijah was there as well, along with Rebekah and Stefan._

"_Caroline be reasonable! We can't save them!" Rebekah said, but Caroline shook her head._

"_NO!"_

_Klaus jumped up from the couch. "What is going on?" He asked loud enough for everyone to hear._

"_Our baby vampire here is determined to go and save a bunch of werewolves that don't deserve to be saved. Seriously, you are out of your mind!" Rebekah yelled._

"_Everyone deserves to be saved!"_

"_Stop playing the saint!"_

_Elijah cleared his throat. "It is too dangerous, Caroline. I don't think they want to be saved and they tried to kill you!"_

"_What?" Klaus asked. He was confused. What had happened? Why couldn't he remember?_

_Caroline set her jaw. "Fine, if no one of you wants to help me!" She turned around to leave for the door._

"_Caroline, stay!" Klaus called after her, but she didn't listen._

"_Caroline listen!" Stefan called._

_She headed straight for the door until Klaus was suddenly in her face._

"_You aren't going anywhere!" He snarled, but Caroline just stared._

"_Watch me!" She said determined. _

"_I am not risking your safety!" He said. _

"_It's not your risk to take!"_

_Klaus quickly blocked her way. "I don't care! No one is risking anything here!"_

"_Why are you so stubborn?"_

"_I am stubborn?"_

_He saw how Caroline raised her hand to hit him, but his hand was quicker._

_With a thud her body tumbled to the floor._

_Klaus was panting as if he had just run a marathon. His chest was heaving violently._

_Everyone stared at him open mouthed and shocked. No one dared to breathe but Klaus, who didn't understand what was going on. Why were they staring at him?_

"_Niklaus." Rebekah whispered and covered her mouth._

_He frowned at her._

"_Brother, what have you done?" Elijah gasped just as shell shocked._

_Klaus didn't understand. He shook his head and Stefan raised his finger to point at something._

_Klaus looked down at his hand and froze._

_He gulped and a white wave of panic broke over him. His dead heart started pounding so violently as if it had to pound for the heart in his hand._

_It was drenched in blood and looked rather like a chunk of flesh then the one vital thing everyone needed to survive. His throat closed and his eyesight suddenly blurred focusing on the lifeless body on the floor. The blonde hair covered her face so he couldn't see it. She lay motionless on the floor and the only grey part of skin visible was her hand. Grey. Lifeless. Dead._

_The chunk in his hand grew heavy and he had to let go of it. The thud it made as it hit the ground was deafening. The sticky blood made an ever quiet smacking sound. _

_His chest felt as if someone had rammed a stake inside his own heart and then he opened his eyes._

_With a hiss he drew in the air and looked frantically around in his bedroom. The sheets and covers were rumbled as if he had tossed around all night._

"_Caroline?" He hissed and searched the room for her, but it was empty._

_He tried to calm down. Just a dream, Niklaus!_

_His forehead was covered with a thin sheet of sweat and he attempted to wipe it away with his hand. But his hand was just as sticky and wet._

_His glance dropped to it and he froze._

_Blood._

_He turned his hands around and started to tremble while he stared at the blood._

_A scream escaped his lips and travelled through the whole mansion. Infiltrating every corner._

"_CAROLINE!"_


	2. If I Lose Myself

_Hello! I hope the still young new year is treating everyone of you well so far and if not than I do hope for you that everything will be fine eventually!_

_But for now, as I promised, here is the first chapter! *drummrole*_

_I changed the canon of the series and also some connections between certain characters, but you will figure that out by yourself, I am sure.;)  
If you have any question feel free to ask!=)_

_Each chapter will have the title of a song which more or less fits the chapter.^^_

_I will just let you enjoy this now and I hope you will like it!_

_First song: If I Lose Myself - OneRepublic_

* * *

"She did what!?" Caroline said into her phone and laughed. "You are so lying!" She told Stefan who was on the other end, but Stefan denied vehemently and Caroline's laughter sounded through the room. It was careless and free and today she felt alive again for the first time after she had moved with Klaus and Elijah to New Orleans. She wasn't unhappy, no not at all. Klaus had the ability to anticipate her every wish and she found herself to be more in love with him than ever, but never the less the loss of her mother and her friends who she had left behind in Mystic Falls put some kind of a dimmer on the new beauties that were in her life now.

Blessed be the twenty first century that came with the inventions of phones and the World Wide Web which allowed her home to stay as close to her as it could and her homesickness was forgotten. It made her believe that one day she would be able to truly feel at home in this new house and the new city.

Was it only three weeks ago that she had left everything behind? Yes it was.

Caroline was still laughing. "Okay, you know what, tell her she is crazy!"

Her laughter ceased when Stefan asked her about New Orleans. There it was again, the stopper on her happy feelings. She sighed. The city, how was the city?

"He doesn't let me out much." She said and sighed.

Klaus didn't like her to wander around the city on her own, because he had no inkling about whatsoever was going on behind his back. He wanted to keep her safe and she understood that, but it was never the less frustrating. She would have loved to be engulfed in the city lights for a night.

Life had been rather dull and boring lately. She wasn't asking for any trouble, but some fun now and then would be nice. "He says he wants to check out how everyone is reacting to his return and I do understand it. I know that he has many enemies around here and that he wants to keep me hidden from them for as long as possible, but I think I don't want to hide anymore. I'll kick everyone's ass who stands in my way!"

So Stefan told her to start with Klaus'. Caroline grinned and mentally slapped her head for the dirty thoughts that manifested very vividly in her mind. Her cheeks flared bright red and she was happy that no one was there to witness it.

"Will you come visit soon? Tell Rebekah that her brothers miss her!" And knowing that that would never suffice as a good enough reason Caroline added. "And I miss her too!"

She heard the studio door closing and smiled to herself. "Hey, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon! Say hi to everyone! I miss you!"

She hung up the phone and left her room into the direction of the studio. She turned around a corner and in the hallway she slowed down a genuine grin spreading on her face directed at Klaus who was heading into her direction wiping his hands on a towel that was stained with many different shades of colours. He smirked at her and his eyes twinkled the way they always did when he saw Caroline. He wasn't hiding his feelings anymore, well in front of her he didn't do it anymore and always showed her his happiness when he felt like it. Caroline kept beaming and cocked her eyebrows at him a bit cocky while closing the distance between them with every step they took.

"Can I see?" She asked excited and came to stand in front of the hybrid.

He tilted his head and stared at her for a second before smiled a crooked grin at her as if he wanted to make sure that she was worth of his art. He got lost in her smile and drowned in her eyes for only a moment. With every passing day, with every smile and every joke he realized that she became more to him than she already was. The realization almost hurt and he asked himself if it was even possible or just an illusion. How could someone who hadn't been capable of love for centuries fall into a fathomless sea of love?

Even their fights brought them closer together.

He placed a simple kiss onto the tip of her nose. Then he said. "No."

Her shoulders slumped. "But you said you'd be finished today!" She wailed and Klaus chuckled.

"Caroline, you can't rush art!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and his heart ached of happiness when she returned the embrace. He wouldn't get used to her reactions towards him. The way she freely displayed her feeling for him was simply too good to be true. So every time his neurotic thousand year's old self came to the surface and took over he tried to see the ruse in her behaviour. He waited for her to laugh in his face and break him, because she was the one person to do just that for once and for all and irreparably so.

But she steadfast refused to prove his paranoid beliefs right.

"Yeah, I get it. But, you know Paul Valery said, an artist never really finishes his work, he merely abandons it." While she spoke Klaus tucked a blond curl behind her ear.

"And that is so true." He said and inclined his head to kiss her, but Caroline interrupted him.

"So, don't you want to abandon yours?" Her tone was playful. Maybe one day, he kept telling himself, in a decade, the fear that this wasn't real would leave him. Maybe.

"I told you that it is not finished yet."

"Eugene Delacroix said that the artist who aims at perfection in everything achieves it in nothing."

Klaus showed her a dimpled crooked smile. He was obviously amused and licked his lips. "Do you want to keep throwing quotes from dead French poets at me?" She shrugged and he continued. "I can only guess what you have been doing while I painted."

"I rummaged through your library."

He nodded. "Figures. Now, do you want to join me for lunch?" He asked and pulled her closer to his body. Her eyes were locked on his lips that came endearingly close, but they just hovered over one corner of her mouth. "I am starving." He whispered against her mouth and his breath tickled her skin deliciously. She felt like it took him forever, before he finally plunged into it. A lovely sigh escaped into the kiss and her tongue met his in a sensual dance. Their bodies were so attuned to each other that they moved in unison burning with anticipation. Closing her eyes, Caroline savoured the kiss.

"Starving for what exactly?" She whispered between two kisses and made Klaus chuckle against her lips which she found adorable. His hands left her hair and moved over her back very slowly downward. A grin lit his face when Caroline pressed herself into him. His fingertip slid down at the side of her face and over her lips. Klaus smirked at her half closed eyes. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered: "Surprisingly enough I would really like to have some food."

Caroline held on to his arms because her knees had gone weak. "You are the devil!" She swallowed and Klaus chuckled. "Having problems with your self-control, love?" He let the L heavily roll over the tip of his tongue.

Caroline scoffed and found what was left of her strength to keep her mind from clouding over. "Says the man who almost drained me last night."

His finger was in front of her face instantly, emphasizing every word. "That is not funny!"

Caroline winked. "It is a bit. Come on let's get you some food." She managed to stand without his support even though her legs felt still a bit wobbly. Klaus however held on to her hand and yanked her back. "I mean it, Caroline!" He almost snarled at her. It reminded Caroline of the big bad hybrid that he still was, but she had made peace with her conscience. She would never forget, no, but the way he treated her was something she had secretly longed for but never found in anyone. Now she had found it in the big bag selfish murderous hybrid and everyone deserved a second chance, isn't that what they say? There ain't no sense in love. So, here's not to the past, but to the future.

"Niklaus." She said lovingly and with so much trust that his stomach clenched. "I know that you would never hurt me." Her hand cupped his cheek. Her trust in him was almost suffocating and Klaus was still waiting for the day that she either walked away or he woke up from the daggered sleep he was surely having. It was half a year. A beautifully half year that she was at his side and as amazing as it was he didn't trust it! No, Niklaus, be honest: You don't trust yourself not to hurt her and it scares the crap out of you!

He swallowed. "How can you be so sure?"

She shrugged. "Although the allure to each other's blood became stronger over the last months I refuse to believe that the bond that we share will consume us so much that we will simply drain each other." If he was what she needed then who was she to deny it herself?

Klaus sighed. "Caroline, no one I know has ever dealt with this, mating thing. What if it is going to be simply that? A means to kill each other?"

Caroline groaned and turned away mumbling: "God you are so paranoid."

"Hey, hey, I am sorry, love, let's not talk about this right now!" He said quickly and caught her wrist. "Sorry. I…"He chuckled at his own stupidity. "I actually wanted this to be a fun day."

"Fun?" She raised her eyebrows. "Does that imply that someone has to die?"

The humour left his eyes and was replaced with a wry expression.

He knew that Caroline kept teasing him with being all about murder, but he didn't deem it funny anymore, especially, because she knew he wasn't.

"If you would like to kill someone then please feel free." Sometimes he wondered if it was a miracle that he actually couldn't bring himself to kill her, but he would never ever be able to. Truth be told he couldn't live without her anymore.

Caroline pouted, but didn't reply.

Klaus smiled a dimpled smile and it made her realize just then how often he had actually smiled these days and it made her hope. It made her hope that someday he would finally believe that she wouldn't leave his side any time soon. Maybe it was simply time to admit that she wanted to have her perfect feathers ruffled and by no one else but Klaus.

"Care to see the bayou?"

* * *

After they had grabbed something to eat Klaus drove the car out of New Orleans. Although the sun was shining the sky was still covered with thick grey clouds. Only here and there the sunrays managed to break through the thick cover. It made the city look grey and a bit grim.

Caroline thought that the bayou fit the weather better than a stroll through the city would have done, because she was determined to see the city in the beauty Klaus had always described to her. She had seen glimpses of it when they had arrived, but she wanted to look deeper and behind the facade, the question that remained was just what would she discover behind the facade? Beauty? Cruelty?

They left the city behind and Klaus turned from the main road into a dry wash that led deeper and deeper into a forest.

Was there beauty in cruelty? Caroline wondered while the pictures around her changed from light green to dark green. Or was it an oxymoron?

Klaus voice interrupted her musings.

"You know that the bayou is haunted right?" Klaus smirked at her.

Caroline arched an eyebrow. "Is it?" She looked out of the window at the passing bushes and trees that were covered in green moss. Everything looked green or grey mixed with different nuances of brown. She squinted as if she tried to see something that wasn't there.

"Of course. You see, there are many people who have died here for decades and their souls are trapped. They can't leave the bayou so they haunt it and drag everyone, who dares to trespass, deeper into it."

"Doesn't that sound nice! Now I really do feel like walking around here!" She mocked and Klaus just laughed. He stopped the car and got out, Caroline following his lead. She wrinkled her nose when she felt the soft ground under her feet and was reminded of all the bog people she had seen on TV. Not even a vampire could prevent himself from bogging, could he?

Klaus chuckled when he saw her uneasy face. "Already scared, are you love?"

"I am not so keen on getting stuck in the bayou! That must be horrible! Oh my god, just imagine if you would desiccate in such a place! There was no way out! The bayou would swallow you forever and that hasn't even anything to do with any stupid ghosts!"

He was still grinning when he put his hands onto her shoulders. "Sweetheart, I wouldn't let you desiccate in the bayou. Come on, I know my way!" He grabbed her hand and simply pulled his still reluctant girl along. The plants were dense and stood rather close together which gave the few rays of light that managed to shine through the leaves look green. The way ahead was hidden by nature and Caroline realized that if she got lost in here she would never be able to find her way back again. Her grip on Klaus' hand tightened afraid of letting go and Klaus smirked.

"The souls wandering through the swamps sometimes appear to you as a feu follet." He continued the ghost stories, but Caroline frowned at him.

"A ghost light or will-o'-wisp." He explained. "They appear out of nowhere and they whisper into your ear. Clouding your mind and before you know what's happening you are lost in the bayou."

Caroline contorted her face again and looked around. Well, ghosts did exist, didn't they?

She probably shouldn't become scared anymore with everything that she had already seen, but ghosts and magic never ceased to make her feel a bit uneasy. Maybe it was especially because she knew what was actually out there and what things were possible that she got scared even easier today. Ignorance was bliss sometimes, wasn't it?

"And of course this has always been the home of the loup garou." Klaus went on and the soft ground made some kind of gurgling sounds under their feet. Caroline didn't want to know what was buried deep down here.

"Werewolves?" She guessed and Klaus nodded.

"Very good. The shape-shifters, who turn into wild beasts at full moon. Legend around here says that they can read everyone's soul and kill evil people. At least that's what they tell the children."

"My mum always told me the bogeyman would get me if I misbehaved."

"Another tale that stems from here, I believe, though that tale has many names in every culture Bloody Bones, Tommy Rawhead, Buhmann, El Cucuy, Bicho Papão, le croquet-mitaine, Bhakolwa. Take your pick."

Caroline nibbled at her bottom lip.

"Did I scare you, love?" Klaus chuckled.

"I really was scared of that tale as a child and since I know what is out there…Do you think it could be true? I mean every legend has a true point, doesn't it?"

He laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Yeah, I guess not…" Caroline mumbled and once more searched the green thick veil around them. By now she really did expect to see something behind every tree.

Klaus grinned and put his arm around her shoulders.

"There's actually a pretty run down shack not far away from here. A filthy bar, but the meeting point for every supernatural outcast. It's the perfect place to catch up on the latest gossip, but not for you. Don't ever get the stupid idea to go there, it's not safe, especially not for someone like you, Caroline."

"Someone like me?" She asked raising her eyebrows, wondering if he was insulting her.

"You draw to much attention to yourself." He replied as if it was the most natural fact in the world. But Caroline had to admit that he was probably right.

From behind the brush wood followed a pair of red eyes undetected their stroll.

* * *

The bayou was interesting, Caroline had to admit. It was nature in its purest form and this mysterious air around it made it quite exciting to walk around there, but she was still happy when they were on their way back to the city.

"What about the Vieux Carré? When will you really show me everything around there?" She asked calling the French Quarter by its original name, but in a very bad French accent that Klaus would make sure to tease her about later.

He sighed. "Sweetheart, I know I have kept you from the Quarter for a long time now, but…"

"But you don't want too many people seeing us together." She finished his sentence. "I know, I get it." She sounded disappointed.

"It's for your own safety. I have a lot of enemies here and I don't want anyone of them get too close to you."

She nodded. She could understand it. She really could, but she wanted to go out and have fun. Explore the city. "Niklaus, you can't hide me forever."

He stopped the car in front of the mansion and pulled the key.

"I know." Klaus knew he was dragging the unavoidable out as long as possible. He had wanted to check the environment first. Everyone knew by now that he was back and yet no one had stroke him.

He looked into her eyes and knew that he couldn't put her into a gilded cage even if he wanted to. He had to let her fly. So he made a decision which he hoped not to regret.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

He twitched his lips. "I will show you the quarter tonight, but Elijah and I will accompany you. You won't do anything stupid and when I tell you to run, you run."

Caroline rolled her eyes but she couldn't help the bright smile that spread on her lips. Klaus' skin tingled every time her beautiful smile hit him. "I promise!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "But I think you are over reacting."

"Let me tell you this: If there is one thing I would never do, it is over reacting!" He smirked and Caroline laughed. "Of course."

As soon as Caroline was through the door she went looking for Elijah to tell him about the plan. His excitement however wasn't nearly as big as Caroline's.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Elijah asked putting his fingertips together.

Caroline walked up to him and threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, Elijah, please! You cannot keep me in here forever. It will make them even more suspicious! 'Who is the prisoner they're keeping?' I thought you were the smart brother!"

Klaus huffed but didn't comment her remark. Elijah's eyes pierced his brother who shrugged. "She does have a point."

"You will both be there with me!" Caroline wailed. "Nothing will happen!" By now she was more determined to go out than ever.

"I know." Elijah simply said.

"So we are going?" Caroline asked excited and suddenly Klaus felt a pinch for keeping her so long.

"I hope you do understand what tonight will be about. We have to make an appearance. Show every one that you are with us and so off limits." Elijah told her but she had suspected as much. She was no original which made her a more or less easy victim. "Meanwhile the whole supernatural community knows that we are here and they are only waiting for an official appearance. They are uneasy because we haven't made a move so far. We have to intimidate them not to come too close. Take the wind out of their sails before it even started blowing metaphorically speaking."

Caroline nodded and sobered a bit. "Okay, I can do that, since I have the two best examples at home, haven't I?" She asked and looked from Klaus to Elijah who locked eyes for a moment.

"I gather you understand." Elijah told her and Klaus nodded.

"So, where are we going then?" She asked happily.

Klaus smirked. "Le centre du monde."

* * *

Was that his Caroline who was coming down the stairs?

She had always impressed him with her bravery towards him and now she was pure elegance, a menacing elegance that seemed to float over the ground instead of walking.

She was wearing a black long dress that emphasized her figure in all the right places. She looked proud and intimidating which would make everyone keep their distance. Her blond curls hung heavily on her shoulders and yet they looked so light that you simple wanted to stretch out your hand to touch them. Her makeup was rather dark, but not too much. It made her look self-conscious and powerful.

Caroline had tried to visualize how Rebekah would move. Even if Rebekah was a teenager inside she had grown up with ruthless brothers and been around for a long time which made her frightening at times when she displayed all her original trades.

So she held her head up high and kept a straight face. She watched Klaus blinking several times at her which irritated her and brought back the girl that she was. Could she pretend to be someone else for a whole night?

When she came to stand in front of him her eyes flickered nervously from one side to the other and Klaus recognized his Caroline beneath the clothes and make up. "Is it too much?" She asked.

"Perfect." Klaus whispered and kissed her lips. She enjoyed the warm feeling of his lips against hers and she drew confidence from it. Yes, she could pretend to be the inapproachable, sexy and dangerous vampire for one night.

Klaus acknowledged that she fit to his side perfectly. He felt her uneasiness and put his hand onto the small of her back to keep her grounded. He knew that this wasn't her, but he also knew that she could be if she wanted to and admittedly he found it very hot. The flame burning inside of him scorched his insides. It took all of his self control to not lose it in front of Elijah.

"Miss Forbes, may I tell you that you look simply stunning. It truly is an honour to be in your company tonight." Elijah bowed slightly and held out his hand. Caroline smiled, but then quickly hid it, making a neutral face. She held out her hand and looked condescendingly at Elijah who placed a soft kiss onto the back of her hand. Klaus contorted his face into a wry smile and snorted. _Show off!_

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Mikaelson. Now if you would be so kind as to take me to my carriage."

"Of course." Elijah replied and held her hand up walking her to the door. Caroline looked back over her shoulder and flashed a bright smile at Klaus, not caring that it ruined her performance. She winked and Klaus shook his head while he quickly grabbed his jacket and followed them.

* * *

"I think I feel sick." Caroline confessed nervously when they walked through the streets. Even though she couldn't see them she felt them. Her body had lately become more attuned to any presences around her, especially to vampires. Their eyes were on the beautiful stranger and it was yet to decide if welcomed or not. Word would travel quickly.

"You'll be fine." Elijah told her. Caroline nodded. _Come on Caroline, you left the little girl in Mystic Falls and now it is time to discover who you are. You can do this!_

The club was packed with vampires but that was no surprise, as wasn't the tension that filled the room when the two originals entered with the strange beautiful blonde in their middle. Everyone moved out of their way if consciously or not.

The attention was on her immediately and Klaus had expected as much, but it made him more nervous than he would have thought. _Yes, nervous. _He hadn't said a word since they had left the house and now all of his instincts were running high.

He pricked his ears at every conversation, took everyone's body language in and never let someone's hands out of sight. He was in full hybrid mode and Elijah had to put a hand onto his shoulder in order to keep him sane and down to earth.

Klaus closed his eyes briefly, for everyone else it was simply a tad longer than a mere blink, but Elijah acknowledged it, pleased that his brother tried to stay calm. He mustn't lose his head now, for Caroline's safety. That was everything that mattered tonight.

They made their way over to the bar where a dark skinned vampire turned around and flashed them the brightest smile ever. Caroline couldn't help but compare it to the sun reflecting on snow. Never the less, her guts told her that it was false.

"Klaus Mikaelson!" He said and stood up. "I wondered when you would show up around here."

Klaus laughed. "I thought you would."

"My friend and mentor." Marcel said and hugged Klaus quickly which surprised Caroline, but she didn't let it show.

"You do remember Elijah, I believe."

"Of course." Marcel answered. "Who wouldn't." He nodded at Elijah, showing the required courtesy, but his eyes were already locked on Caroline's face. She braced herself and hid her uneasiness as much as possible. Marcel examined her face and for a second he checked her out from head to toe. Klaus gnawed his teeth and out of the corners of her eyes she saw his jaw muscles flex.

"Well, I would like to introduce you to Caroline Forbes." Klaus said sounding totally in control, but he put his arm around her waist possessively. His warm hand on her hip reassured Caroline and she straightened with one of her disarming smiles.

"Miss Forbes. This is a stunning surprise. I never thought Klaus would make any friends and such beautiful ones as well."

"I thank you for the compliment, but I wonder, why would you believe that?"

If it wasn't for the performance Klaus would have laughed out loud, especially when Marcel licked his lips and his eyes wandered from Klaus' amused face back to Caroline's. _Well, careful what you're saying now, friend._

Marcel knew that it was easy to cross Klaus, a bit too easy maybe. "Well, if I remember correctly, he has quite the temper. From the two of us Klaus was always the most…daring one." He smiled looking straight at Klaus who chuckled.

"Your memory does not fail you there, mate."

"Come on, join me for a drink!" Marcel said and turned around. "Diego!" A vampire with curly hair lifted his head. "Get us a bottle of Bourbon and whatever the lady wants, would you?"

Marcel showed them over to a table at the edge of the dance floor.

Caroline had settled for a dry martini which Diego brought her. Klaus watched everything closely, especially Diego's and Marcel's exchange. "Marcel? Joey wants to know what to do."

"Tell him to get his friend out of town until everything settles down. Anna can accompany them if she likes." Diego nodded and was about to retreat when Marcel called him back. "Oh and take Marc with you when you go to Sophie Deveraux. Tell her that this is the last warning!"

Klaus and Elijah exchanged a look at that.

"So." Marcel turned around to them again.

"Deveraux…" Klaus drew out the name. "Having a witch problem, mate?"

"Nothing I can't handle." The vampire smirked and Caroline shivered. She couldn't put a finger on it, but on the one hand he seemed to be nice and polite, but there was another side to him. One that was not so pleasant.

"It seems like you have the place quite under control." Klaus pointed out pursing his lips.

Marcel clicked his tongue. "I do."

"Funny, because when I left years ago you were nothing but a foot soldier."

Marcel laughed. "A lot has changed over the years, Klaus. I am not a foot soldier, I am king."

Marcel had become cocky over the years and Klaus noticed that he found him even more annoying than Damon Salvatore. He chuckled wryly. "King?"

"All the vampires are on my side. They stand behind me no matter what." At that moment the three of them noticed the prying eyes of every vampire in the room. The atmosphere had changed from tension to caution. However, Klaus simply smiled. "I see."

"You are welcome to stay, but I demand that you abide by my rules."

"Your rules?" Klaus chuckled amused again. "Now, what would that be?"

"No killing sprees."

Klaus knew that wasn't all, but Marcel would certainly not tell him everything tonight.

"What do you think Elijah?"

"As to this point, brother, I can't see any fault with it." He answered, but Caroline noticed the smirk on Elijah's face. A smirk that he usually didn't display. It surprised her how good she could already read their faces and it also showed her that she was in the inner circle. She was with them which made her feel safe, but it also burdened her with a lot of responsibility.

"Yes." Klaus replied. "What about you, sweetheart?"

For a second Caroline was caught by surprise, but she quickly regained composure. She looked from her painted fingernails up lingering on each of their faces for a moment, before she said a bit arrogantly. "I'll consider it."

To Marcel's surprise Klaus burst out laughing. "Well." He looked very amused around the table. "I guess we'll consider it. Now, sweetheart, would you like to dance?"

Caroline smirked at him.

They made their way over to the dance floor with Marcel and Elijah and the whole room watching.

"How old is she?" Marcel asked watching Caroline move. Her appearance was very appealing and it screamed pride, but there was something about her that didn't fit. Maybe the shy look in her eyes, maybe something else.

Elijah smiled silently. "You'd be surprised."

It was all he got for an answer. "So, she and Klaus…"

"Marcel, listen closely, Caroline is part of the family and not to be crossed." Elijah turned towards him seriously.

"I see." Marcel answered. "Cross one and you will cross all."

Elijah nodded pleased. "I see you know how this works."

* * *

Caroline felt his hands on her lower back while they moved in unison to the rhythm of the music. Her hands were at the sides of his neck and it just seemed as if the music was becoming louder and louder. It swallowed her up and Caroline gave herself over to the tunes. Klaus eyes were dark and it stirred something inside of Caroline that clenched in anticipation. For a moment she thought about breaking away from him so she could clear her head, but her hands wouldn't obey her. They held on to him and Caroline realized that she was falling and becoming a wet mess. She panted. Her hips swaying from one side to the other unconsciously.

Klaus fought with his self-control, but he felt her body just too distinctly moving against his. He hissed and pressed his forehead against hers. "Caroline." His whisper was a mere panted hiss. "We need to slow down!" Her eyes were closed and she nodded holding on to him. His hands wandered up to her shoulders to steady her.

"I am gonna get some cold water." She mumbled still catching her breath. Klaus chuckled. "It's not funny, if I didn't have to concentrate here I'd slap you right now."

His lips were at her ear. "Why don't you postpone that to later?"

A shiver ran over Caroline's body from her upper back all the way down her spine. "No help!" She pressed.

"Just breathe." He whispered. And she drew a deep breath, letting the air stream inside of her and calming her down. Klaus imitated her and regained his control over the action.

"I'll be right back." She said but lingered for another moment.

Caroline left for the bathroom while Klaus made his way back to the table. Elijah squinted at him, showing him that he had overdone it not just a little, but Klaus just cocked his eyebrows.

* * *

The cold water was refreshing and cooled her heated skin. Another deep breath and she was able to look into the mirror with a neutral expression. The way he could work her up was almost too much to handle. Sometimes it would only take one touch and she was lost, let alone dancing this closely with him. How could she hold up her composure now?

She tried to bring her curls into order and noticed that she was trembling lightly. _Damn it!_

_Come on Caroline focus! You need to get a grip!_

When she made her way back to the bar a vampire stepped into her way.

"Beautiful." It was all that he said.

"Thanks." Caroline replied with an unspoken question mark at the end.

"I'm Dane."

"Caroline." She straightened up and squinted at him.

"Caroline." He smiled. "Would you like to dance?" He came closer.

"No, thanks. I'll pass."

"Really?" He stepped closer. "Come on, just one dance." He was so tall that Caroline had to look up at him. His broad shoulders blocked her from the view of everyone in the other room.

Caroline took a step back. "No. Now, let me go." She pursed her lips and scowled, but Dane didn't seem to back down.

He blocked her way and towered over her making her realize how broad he was. He smiled. "Please."

He put his hand onto her waist and her reflexes kicked in. Her slight fear made her react without even realizing it. She turned and twisted his arm and with a low voice she snarled. "I said no!"

"Any problems, love?" Klaus was suddenly standing behind her and despite his light tone his face was dark and menacing.

"I'm fine." She said, pushing Dane away.

Klaus flashed in front of him. "I thought the lady made her point the first time she said no."

He opened his mouth to reply, but Klaus didn't wait for it. Instead of words, it was a scream that left his throat and the cracking of breaking bones made the room go silent.

Dane was lying on the ground with a broken arm and Klaus towering over him. "Better remember that, mate." His eyes had turned yellow and flashed at the vampire on the floor.

"Klaus, buddy, easy there okay." Marcel quickly stepped in front of him. "Nothing happened."

"You better tell your minions off then, I suggest." Klaus snarled.

"He was just…"

"Let me make this very clear for you!" Klaus hissed and came closer to Marcel's face. "Another move like that and a broken arm will be the least of his pains."

The other vampires in the club formed a circle around them which Caroline watched uneasily. Elijah was at her side with a grim expression. "I guess you might have figured out by now what I am and what I am capable of." Klaus said.

Marcel squinted. "You are not strong enough against all of us, that is what I know. As I said before, you are welcome to stay, but: My city, my rules. I hope you keep them."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. Just a reminder." Marcel replied casually.

"Like the lackey you send to Mystic Falls to sniff me out, was it, mate?" He practically spit the last word into his face.

Marcel frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about there."

Klaus pursed his lips and nodded. "Fine then." That's all he said before he simply turned around and walked away.

"Tell your friends that if they cross one of us they cross all. We will abide to your rules as long as no one interferes with our lives here." Elijah told Marcel and then put his hand onto Caroline's back to steer her out of the club.

She bit her tongue in order to not apologize to Marcel or any of his minions. She hadn't wanted to start a war. Oh, if that stupid vampire had just turned around and gone away. Everything would have been fine!

She wondered what she could have done to prevent that fight. _Should you have prevented that fight, Caroline? What is your role down here?_

Marcel and his inner circle of followers met upstairs in his quarters to recall the events.

* * *

The king nervously paced the room while the others watched him. A woman attended to Dane who was just finishing a blood bag. "She's strong, but she can't be that old." He said tossing the empty bag.

Marcel nodded. He had assumed as much. "This Klaus seems to be very protective of her." Diego said and Marcel pursed his lips. "She is part of their family, whatever that means. For us though it means to be very careful!"

"Yeah, what is it with him anyway?" One of them asked.

"He's a hybrid." Marcel explained. "Half vampire, half werewolf and absolutely lethal. He is not to be trifled with!"

"Let's hope he doesn't stay long." Diego muttered and Marcel nodded.

"Let's hope so." But he had the bad feeling that after tonight Klaus would be determined to postpone his leave. There had been this look in his eyes and if it had been anyone he would have called it jealousy, but with Klaus he wasn't sure if it was that simple.

"You didn't send anyone to sniff him out, did you?" Diego asked, remembering Klaus' words.

* * *

Klaus poured himself a glass of liqueur in the study which he downed in one big gulp.

"Klaus." Caroline said carefully. She slowly approached him, Elijah tried to hold her back but she shook her head at him and he let go of her hand. She stepped forward. "Nik."

"Caroline, just leave me alone." He grumbled.

"No. I am not leaving until you spoke to me."

He smashed the glass into the fireplace and Caroline jerked. "Do not tell me what to do!"

He said spinning around to her, but her face was what somehow got to him. "Please, don't shut me out!" He quickly turned away to avoid looking at her. He had never told anyone about his feelings. He had always been alone and he was just slowly beginning to understand what it meant to have a mate. Sometimes one look at her and he knew what he had to do. Sometimes one look was all it took to give him back his clarity.

He supported his weight with one hand onto the mantelpiece staring into the dark fireplace. The wood cracked under his hand.

Suddenly it was as if an electric shock went through his whole body when Caroline put her hand onto his back. He drew in a sharp breath and stiffened. He wouldn't get used to it.

"Please." She whispered.

His shoulders dropped and he turned around embracing her. Caroline wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest.

"Are you okay, love?" He raised her chin to look at her. Caroline nodded.

"I am fine." Her eyes searched his face. "I am sorry that I ruined it."

Suddenly he looked totally taken aback. "What?"

"I am sorry that I ruined the show."

He frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong Caroline." He cupped her face.

"But…"

"You were brilliant tonight."

"I don't get it, then what is really bothering you?" She watched how the look in his eyes hardened. He turned around again, back to the fireplace. Caroline glanced at Elijah who stood near the door with his arms crossed over his chest. A calculating expression on his face.

Klaus took his time before he explained. "I build this city! It was mine!" He faced them again. "My home! My kingdom! And it certainly wasn't his to take!"

Caroline frowned. "Wait! You are jealous? Seriously?"

"This is not about jealousy, Caroline, I made him become what he is and he spit right into my face." He stepped closer to her. "No one dares to challenge me! Remember that!"

He stormed out of the room without another word.

Caroline huffed. "He is jealous, isn't he?"

Elijah sighed. "Yes, I believe he is, but I also believe that what he actually means is that there is more to the dynamics in this city than what is presented on the surface."

"Do you think there is a third party in on the game?" She asked referring to the vampire that had been sent to Mystic Falls almost a year ago to spy on them. He had been killed before Klaus and Elijah could get anything out of him. She bit her lip nervously when Elijah shrugged.

"I think that has yet to be discovered."

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_And I wanted to add that I am not familiar with any southern legends, about the loup garou for example, I googled everything and I apologize if I got something wrong!_


	3. Take Back The City

_Hello everyone,_

_This is the second chapter and I hope that you will like this story!_

_Titel reference: Take Back The City - Snow Patrol (I am not sure if the whole titel-song stuff works out as well as I thought, but I am going through with it anyway;))_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The sun invited everyone for a leisurely stroll through the city. The white clouds were a heavy contrast to the light blue of the sky. They moved slowly with the winds up high in the atmosphere so no one could feel its blow on earth.

It was peaceful or at least that's what everyone thought it was.

Caroline sighed contented stirring her coffee. She blinked into the sun and watched the people walking around in the streets. Women covered under a heap of shopping bags passed her. Men in business suits, a phone in a hand talking agitated. There was a group of friends that stood particularly out to her, because they reminded her of the life she had led in Mystic Falls, when everything had still been normal and her, Elena and Bonnie had still been going shopping carefree every other week. She smiled wryly, missing those days and she hoped that Rebekah and Stefan would visit soon and maybe she would also see Elena again. Bonnie hadn't talked to her in weeks, because she didn't like it at all that she had taken a part in the original family. Bonnie still hated them and Caroline couldn't even blame her, because to her Klaus was the one villain that took everything away from her. Elena had thought so too in the beginning, but Damon had changed her mind and Caroline would have never thought that she'd fell less inclined to not like Damon, but she did right now.

The girls didn't notice the annoyed stares from the people who were interrupted by their loud and careless laughter.

Caroline watched the artists that showed off their tricks in the streets. There were clowns, painters and witches though the really dark creatures would only come out in the shadows of the night.

"Thanks Elijah for taking me." She suddenly said and looked straight at Elijah who was sitting opposite of her outside of the little café where he had taken her after he had showed her some nice places of the quarter.

He nodded and smiled. "Not at all." He tilted his head and looked at her with some kind of comfort in his eyes. He guessed that she missed her friends. Elijah was very empathetic and the two of them had become as close as real siblings were.

He knew that Caroline loved him, but he also knew that there was a part inside of her that would have loved to trade him for someone else right now.

"Do you see that little pub over there, right at the street corner?"

She turned her head and searched for the place Elijah was pointing to. It was a small building and looked a bit run down, except for the name signs that seemed to be new or at least very well cleaned. She nodded. "It was Kol's favourite place. Well, actually he helped building it." Elijah smiled remembering the old days when they had started to help Klaus building the city. It had been a good time. Until Klaus had started turning people like Marcel, creating as much companions as he needed in order to have the greatest control. The times hadn't lasted long and eventually Mikael had found them and the siblings were on the run again. Leaving the city to itself.

Caroline turned back to Elijah. "Have you heard anything from him?"

He shook his head no. "And I don't expect it. He is more of a loner and likes to do his own things, but of course you know that."

Caroline bit her lip and Elijah frowned at her.

"Well…I might have texted with him last week."

Elijah suddenly looked very surprised and straightened up. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked very amused as if he was about to laugh out loud. However he didn't instead he shook his head. "I guess it shouldn't surprise me that much, should it? Since he gave you his talisman."

Caroline touched her necklace that had been a gift from Kol when she had insisted on celebrating Christmas.

"_It's a talisman spelled by a witch to keep angry ghosts away." _Kol had told her back then.

"He's in New York." She told said. "Visiting someone."

Elijah acknowledged the news flash. It was nice to know where his siblings were even though they had their differences.

Caroline watched the street again and noticed a blond woman standing in the middle of the street and admiring a painter busily working on a canvas.

"Have you seen _him_ today?" Elijah asked and Caroline's eyes showed a mixture of anger and sadness.

She scoffed. "Not for three days! He leaves early, he comes late, he doesn't talk, he…" She huffed. "I feel like getting my own room!" She crossed her arms over her chest angrily while her eyes were still on the woman in the middle of the street. "What's he doing anyway?"

"I think he is trying to bond with Marcel again. Trying to figure out what is going on down here."

"This is so frustrating! He is playing the lone wolf again and what am I going to do? Stand by and watch?" She shook her head.

"Be patient with him."

"You said that before and, Elijah, I am trying but I don't know if I want to be patient anymore! If I am a part of this family then I want everything of it. Can't you understand that?"

He gazed at her. "I do understand that. Niklaus doesn't perceive it that way. He doesn't think that he is leaving you out, but that he is protecting you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know, but tell you what, this is getting kind of old! I am not chinaware for god's sake!"

Elijah chuckled. "To him you are."

"Well he has to stop that eventually or I'll show him what I am made of."

The woman she had been watching threw some coins into the hat the painter had put onto the ground, before she moved on. She walked towards the bar Elijah had pointed out to Caroline before and disappeared inside.

Elijah leaned over the table closer to Caroline. "Caroline, please, no solo attempts!"

Caroline waved her hand at him as if she wanted to chase his words away. "Yes, ok! As if I haven't noticed that there are only vampires lurking around here!"

Elijah leaned back again and frowned. "Come on Elijah! Don't play dumb, I know that you have noticed it and I am not as stupid as you all probably think I am! This supernatural city is crawling with vampires! They are practically everywhere." She lowered her voice. "And I am sure you have noticed those two guys opposite the street." Elijah gnawed his teeth. So she had noticed those two. They had been following them around the whole day. Caroline saw the answer in his eyes and nodded. "Yes! And guess what, since this is a supernatural city, then I wonder why they're keeping the witches in check?"

Elijah tilted his head at her not actually wanting to admit that he wasn't really sure what she was talking about. The raised eyebrows showed her surprise so she went on. "Those two, as soon as we had settled here, they had glared around at the fortune tellers sitting around here. Well, some of them left obviously pissed. Only this old woman over there keeps her pose proudly, but her eyes are always looking out for them. And if I am to guess than those who left were real, the others who don't pay the slightest attention to them are fake." Her eyes flickered to the side quickly.

Elijah smiled amused and the relation to his brother was very determinedly visible. "I have to apologize." He said and bowed his head slightly. Caroline leaned back into her chair with a smirk. "You truly are more attentive than I gave you credit for."

Caroline nodded. "Apology accepted."

Elijah was still smiling. How could he have not noticed the change that the young vampire had gone through while adapting more to her species.

"Anything else you would like to share?" He asked amused which made Caroline chuckle.

"Actually, the King just entered Kol's favourite bar and we were just discovered!"

Elijah nodded. "I know." She was becoming good at this, he acknowledged.

Klaus was heading straight for them.

He had been spending the better part of the day with Marcel and before he could enter the bar after him someone caught his eye. Elijah and Caroline were sitting outside of a small café just across the street and he gnawed his teeth.

He drew in a sharp breath through the nose and cracked the bones in his neck. Without taking further notice of Marcel he went straight for them.

He came to stand next to their table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hello Niklaus." Elijah greeted him without looking up.

Klaus scowled. "What are you doing here?" His voice was low.

"Family outing." Caroline quipped and took a sip of her coffee.

Elijah smirked, but Klaus didn't look as amused as the two of them.

"Now this is very amusing! Elijah, take her home!" He ordered and was about to turn around again, but Caroline interrupted him. "Excuse me? How old exactly am I?"

"Apparently not old enough!" Klaus said spinning around again.

"Another question: who made you the head of the family? Now that is a story I am really interested in!" Klaus balled his hands.

"Caroline, stop this nonsense and go home!"

"Niklaus, you don't give her enough credit."

"Stay out of this Elijah!" Klaus spun around to his brother, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh stop it already! It's not us causing a scene here, you are!" Caroline said disgruntled keeping her voice low. Klaus scowled at her. "Fine then! But don't come to me if you get into any trouble!"

With that he turned around to get back to Marcel.

Why the hell was she so stubborn? Why just wouldn't she understand that he was trying to keep her safe? To keep them all safe?

He growled under his breath and pushed the door to the bar open with a bit too much force.

He searched the room for Marcel and found him at the bar where he was talking to the waitress. Klaus walked closer while he watched the interaction. Marcel smiled and the girl laughed at something he had said.

The man's head turned and Klaus flashed him a false smile.

"Everything all right there?" Marcel asked while Klaus took a seat next to him.

"Of course mate. Just a family matter."

Marcel chuckled. "I see. So it's just the three of you, is it?"

Klaus smiled to himself. Marcel's curiosity was very amusing. "My sister was kept in Mystic Falls, if you are asking that." He flashed him a smirk, but Marcel just nodded keeping a neutral expression. However Klaus was intrigued. "She's with one of the Salvatore brother's." He said nonchalantly as if he couldn't care less, but he noticed the twitch of Marcel's lip. "A true ripper." Klaus smiled.

Marcel shrugged. "I guess every good heart is drawn to darkness." He simply stated and Klaus had almost laughed out loud if it hadn't reminded him of the time when he had said something like that to Stefan and Caroline once. Then again, Rebekah and a good heart? He wanted to laugh but he had to admit to himself that, yes, maybe she had one.

"Camille!" Marcel called. "A drink for my friend!"

The blonde waitress faced the two men and nodded. She grabbed a bottle and walked over to them pouring the amber liquid into a glass. Klaus watched her. "Camille." He said as if he was tasting the name on his tongue. "A French name." He stated. "The altar girl."

Camille shoved his glass over to him while a frown settled on her forehead. "Yeah, right."

Klaus smiled. "Who has got the French part in your family then?" He sipped his drink fixating his eyes on her face. She was reluctant to answer him, scrutinizing his face and shoulders. Marcel clenched his hand into a fist under the counter.

"My grandmother is." She finally answered.

"Mais oui." He said. "So, I wonder how long have you already known each other?" Klaus asked looking from Marcel to Camille who raised her eyebrows at him and Klaus chuckled. "How rude of me! My apologies! I am Klaus, an old friend of Marcel's." He put his hand Marcel's shoulder. "Isn't that right mate?"

Marcel licked his lips and cocked his eyebrows. "Indeed, it is."

"Yeah, well Klaus." Camille pronounced his name very distinctly. She wasn't sure if she liked his cockiness. "I have to work, so if you excuse me!" With that she turned around to attend to the other visitors.

Klaus leaned towards Marcel. "She knows what she wants, doesn't she?"

Marcel scoffed and Klaus faked a surprised face. "Oh, I am sorry mate, do you like her?"

Marcel looked amused at Klaus. Two could play this game. "I thought you have a girl?"

Klaus shrugged. "Oh, you know me. I am always up for a good game!" The arrogant smirk seemed to be glued to his lips and Marcel didn't like it at all.

A dark haired woman walked out of a door that led probably to the kitchen behind the counter of the bar and when she spotted Marcel there she immediately turned around again.

Klaus squinted at Marcel who downed his drink.

Camille had only seen the woman disappear again. "Sophie!" She called following her through the door.

Klaus raised his eyebrows in realization. "Sophie Deveraux, I guess." Marcel pursed his lips. "So you still couldn't solve your problems there, mate? Need any help?"

Marcel shook his head before he smiled at Klaus. "No, thanks. We have a difference of opinion, but that's all settled. Nothing to worry about anymore!"

Camille appeared in the door again and her glance met Marcel's. "Anything else I can get you?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you Camille. I have to run." To Klaus he said. "Business calls. I will see you around then."

The original raised his glass at him. "I am sure you will."

* * *

Sophie sighed. The original hybrid!

As if she didn't already have enough problems!

She went back to chopping some carrots wiping her forehead.

She concentrated on her task but suddenly she jerked around holding the huge blade protectively in front of her.

Klaus held up his hands. "Didn't want to scare you there, love."

"What do you want?" She hissed without dropping the knife.

Klaus looked at the knife and clasped his hands behind his back then he concentrated on her face. "Sophie Deveraux. I presume."

She screwed her eyes up but no reply left her lips. He smiled. "I am Klaus. I believe you have heard of me?"

She straightened up and looked at him condescendingly. "The hybrid." She stated.

"The original hybrid." Klaus corrected her.

"I don't care! What do you want?"

"Having trouble with Marcel, haven' you, sweetheart?"

"None of your business." She snarled and when Klaus wanted to step closer she raised the knife again which made Klaus smile and he refrained from doing the step in her direction.

"Actually, since this is my city to begin with, I do believe that it is my right to know what is going on."

"So, why don't you ask your friend then?" She retorted meaning Marcel.

"You see. Our friendship is not actually build on trusting ground, besides I much rather prefer the answer of a witch."

She scowled at him keeping her mouth shut. Klaus waited for a reply but he didn't get one. Finally he nodded. "Well, I will let you think about it. Since I will be around for a while there is no need to rush this!" With that he left the kitchen and the bar stepping onto the dark street.

He drew in the refreshing night air. The place in front of him was filled with artists by now. Even a fire-breather had occupied a spot. The flames seemed to play with him since they danced almost lightly around him. Instead of burning his skin they caressed it almost gently. The usual dangerous hisses it made were now a subdued sizzling. The man with the extravagant clothes treated the flames with care and tenderness, claiming its friendship. The people who watched, standing in a circle around him, laughed excited and applauded when he breathed a very large flame.

When Klaus watched three young women laughing the feeling of exhaustion crashed over him. The grim expression left his features and was replaced by sadness. He made his way slowly over the place. There were so many things he wanted and yet couldn't get.

He looked ahead and noticed the waitress from before watching a painter. Out of curiosity he made his way over to her.

"Camille." He said when he approached her.

She turned around and smiled wryly. "Klaus, was it?"

He nodded with a similar expression on his face. Then he stood next to her joining her in watching the strokes of the painter.

"I always come here to watch the painters. I think it's fascinating." She told him. "You see every artist has a story." But Klaus didn't respond. He stared at the movements of the artist and wondered what he was actually doing here. "He, for example, looks lonely, don't you think?" She asked and Klaus frowned. Not knowing if he should play along or not. He honestly just wanted to go home.

"Maybe."

Camille tilted her head watching how the man applied the colours to the canvas. "It's almost as if there is a lot of anger inside of him and maybe even darkness; swallowing him up in his loneliness and he doesn't know what to do about it."

Klaus bit his lip, because all at once he asked himself if she was still talking about the stranger in front of him or not.

Suddenly his phone vibrated and the sound scattered the silent moment like the breaking glass of a mirror.

Camille shook her head. "Or maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry, overzealous psych major."

Klaus simply pulled out his phone to check the message he had received.

_**Can we please talk? Xxx C.**_

A small smile spread on his lips and tranquillity started running through his veins, absorbing his whole body and he knew that he was past this. It was his past. He wasn't alone anymore.

"Who knows." He replied and nodded her goodbye.

_**I'll be there in a minute, my love.**_

Suddenly he was eager and didn't want to lose any more time to get home.

* * *

Caroline was sitting in the kitchen over a huge bowl of ice cream. Chocolate and vanilla, just because she felt like it. She licked the cold spoon and let the ice deliciously melt on her tongue. With her eyes closed she savoured it, the cold the taste, and while seeing all those vivid imageries in her mind she swallowed slowly every bit of it. However, when she opened her eyes again she sighed looking beaten into the bowl in front of her. The taste was dull and grey. There remained only a shadow of what ice cream had once tasted to her. A shadow and her memory that she was sure would slowly start to fade. Being a vampire wasn't all fun, she thought somehow disillusioned and yet she took another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. The least she could do was to pretend.

The front door closed and Caroline noticed him before he had even entered the kitchen which was another trade of hers that seemed to have developed about her. Every time Klaus was near she could practically feel his presence, as if he had called her name and she immediately started to listen to what he had to say.

He rounded the corner and took in the sight that was presented to him. He frowned coming closer and looking into the bowl curiously. Then he raised his eyebrows at Caroline. "Ice cream?"

Caroline straightened her back and with a serious expression she told him. "Comfort food."

Klaus' tongue went over his teeth and he tensed his jaw. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. "You wanted to talk, I presume."

"Yes, I do." She answered.

"So?"

Caroline snorted half amused half disappointed. "That's all you have to say, right?"

"Well…"

"Klaus, why did you take me here?"

He widened his eyes at her, because she had yet surprised him again and on top of that he didn't know right away why she would ask such a question. There were a million reasons he could come up with but somehow nothing sounded right. "I wanted to show you my city."

"Right." She huffed and there was the wry chuckle again that somehow made him nervous. "I am still waiting for that one."

"Caroline…"

"No! Klaus, this isn't going to work like this! I have no idea what you have been up to these last three days, because you are shutting me out and becoming this lonely, angry, secluded hybrid again. The guy who had come to Mystic Falls to use my friend as a living blood bag!"

Klaus' stare suddenly softened and his arms lowered. "What?"

"You are falling back into your old patterns and…" But his anger was as quickly back as it had been replaced and disenabled by surprise. "I told you, you couldn't change me!" He snarled.

Caroline took in a sharp breath through the nose to stay calm. "And since you obviously didn't listen: I am not going to!" She wanted to slap him right now. She felt angry and it practically flowed through her veins trying to find an outlet. The hybrid was lost again and somehow Caroline was more and more developing into this person that he couldn't read but at the same time it was as if he felt her.

Her hand hit the bowl on the counter and send it flying across the room.

"Damn it! All I am asking is that you let me in!" She said and tried not to scream. "I want to be a part of your life!"

"But, sweetheart, you are."

"No." She shook her head. "I am not and you damn know it! I told you that I would stand by your side no matter what, but I am asking for something in return." She said determinedly and looked straight into his blue eyes.

"And what is that, love?"

"Trust."

He blinked a few times, but Caroline cut him off before he could answer. "You trust me enough for living at your place and sharing your bed, but you don't trust me enough to share your soul with me."

Her words cut right through him and it was as if the air left his lungs. A searing pain went through him and Caroline wanted to cry at the look in his eyes. "You won't share yourself with me, instead you shut me out and make me feel like I am not part of your life. Like I don't belong."

His chest heaved and Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly he was afraid that she would simply leave. He wanted to tell her that she did belong, but his mouth was dry and his tongue heavy.

Caroline stared at him and waited.

"That was not my intention. I just…"

"…wanted to keep me safe." Caroline finished rolling her eyes. "That's all you ever say to me! I am not that stupid, I can handle things. Look you are always telling me how great I could be, but how will I ever be if you don't let me try?"

He looked at the ceiling and tried to blink the stupid tears away that burned his eyes. He couldn't lose her, but he had obviously driven her away, even if unconsciously so. He had always wanted her to become what he saw in her, but Caroline was right, that it was his fault if she never got there and it simply broke his heart to hear that and see the truth behind it.

"I know it's who you have been for almost one thousand years and that I can't expect you to trust me from one second to the other, but…" She stopped midsentence and laughed sarcastically. "I think I suck at being patient."

Klaus smiled crookedly and Caroline stepped right in front of him.

"Nik." She said silently. "Please, let me in, nothing will happen to me!" Then she said something that was secretly deep-rooted inside of him stemming from decades of living in paranoia and loneliness. She cupped his cheek while she spoke in a steady voice. "I was not sent for your great downfall!"

His heart broke because his instincts had driven her away because of an ancient feeling.

He dropped his eyes to the floor and Caroline noticed how his tensed muscles slackened.

"I know." He whispered, but Caroline knew that he would still need time to be able to truly fathom it, but she would never stop trying to convince him even if it was straining her patience. She wouldn't stop trying, but she was afraid of the day when he wouldn't believe in her words anymore.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest needing the comfort that she always found there. A teardrop spilled over and left a hot trail on his cheek when Klaus pressed her to his body. He hid his face in her hair and hugged her as closely as he could without breaking her. There inside her arms he realized just how much he had missed her over the last three days and he wondered how he could have gotten so much distracted from it.

Klaus held on to her and confined the moment to his memory. It should remind him of what he had now. Warmth fell like a cover over them and neither could say how long they had stood there.

Klaus cupped her face and Caroline gasped his full name when she saw the trails on his cheeks.

"Niklaus."

He simply shook his head and Caroline understood that he didn't want her to comment any of it. He needed more time for that!

"I will try, my love. I promise you that."

"And I know you will."

He nodded. "You don't realize how much I love you, Caroline."

She smiled at him and there was this twinkle in her eyes that eased the tension a bit when she playfully said. "Trust me. I think I do."

He smiled and kissed her on her full lips. The feeling went straight to his core and engulfed him right there. Electric shocks hit both of them when their tongues met in that playful dance.

"I have missed you." Caroline breathed against his lips and plunged blindly into another sweet kiss. His hand fastened in her hair while his other slid down her back and finally rested on her but. He squeezed teasingly and the young vampire smiled in the kiss. Her hands got finally lost in his hair and Klaus loved the feeling of it. He trailed kissed along her jaw line and Caroline moaned when he nibbled at the side of her neck. His dead heart beat faster at the sounds he pulled from her and Caroline let go of herself. She got lost in his ministrations closing her eyes and giving herself over to just feel him. His hands that went from her face down her sides. His lips on her neck and right down to the edge of her cleavage where her skin disappeared under her clothes.

She pressed her leg between his and smirked when she felt him harden. She loved the feeling of it and somehow she was proud that she could stir those feelings inside of him.

His mouth was back at her lips and Caroline bit down teasingly. Her hands travelled under his shirt and his naked skin under them was more than she could handle. She became hot and her guts clenched. He groaned against her mouth and she felt the wetness spreading between her legs. Forgotten was the sadness over tasteless ice cream and painful trust issues. Desire replaced everything that had been there before and she wanted him to make up for everything that had happened. Klaus panted when her fingertips ignited the tingling on his skin.

Effortlessly he lifted her up and carried her upstairs and into the bedroom.

Caroline's mind was meanwhile so dizzy that she hadn't even noticed it before he placed her gently onto the bed burying her small body under his. She managed to pull his shirt over his head between two kisses and admired his firm chest. The dark look of desire in her eyes pulled another growl from him and he quickly rid her of her shirt. His mouth kissed the spot between her breasts while his hands stroked her legs that Caroline unconsciously parted so he placed himself between them pressing his body closer to hers and Caroline cursed their pants. Her hands wandered along his back and into his trousers. She was distracted when his mouth was on his bare breast and she wondered when he had gotten rid of her bra. She arched her back against his lips and the sounds he pulled from her drove him mad. His hands undid her jeans quickly and while he slid down her body to pull them off her his tongue left a deliciously wet trail behind. Caroline's core was pulsing and she wanted more of that. Klaus shrug out of his jeans as well and admired her there on the bed for a moment. His eyes were full of admiration and desire which made her breathing hitch.

"Genuine beauty." He whispered before he was back on top of her kissing every doubt away from her thoughts. Her underwear tore apart under his skilled hands and she gasped when they were suddenly on her very core. He hissed against her lips while his other hand cupped her breast.

Everything inside her wheeled and clenched and she felt something building up inside of her.

"Niklaus…" She breathed but he just shushed her with another kiss.

She felt his hands moving deliciously and she panted coming closer, but Klaus had it all mapped out. Just before she came undone he retreated and his kisses that had been heated and rushed before become slow and languid. He was the devil!

Caroline had no control and got goose bumps all over her body. "I need you." She breathed and it was all that it needed to make him crumble. Any resistance against her had disappeared a long time ago. He was far behind ready himself and so he gladly granted her the wish.

She moaned into his ear when he entered her slowly. She exposed herself to him and his tongue licked over her throat while he thrust into her guttural groans leaving him during the process. She felt it building up again deep down inside of her where she felt him. Their breaths hitched.

Klaus felt her clench around him and he fisted his hands into the sheets.

The closer he came to the edge the stronger he felt the familiar urge inside of him. He heard her blood pulsing through her veins and lost control. "Let go, love." He whispered and felt the prick of her fangs merely an instant later. He bit down himself and the blood that streamed into his mouth opened his taste butts. He groaned and picked up his pace.

The blood streamed from both of their mouths when they came undone. Shivers ran over her whole body when she felt the explosion holding on to Klaus. She needed his proximity for a bit longer. She looked deeply into his hybrid eyes when he started to ride them of their height.

The veins under his eyes slowly retreated.

He had never felt this high with anyone else before. Klaus moved slowly onto his back and Caroline went to lie on top of his chest placing a sweet kiss on top of it. She sighed fulfilled and her fingers painted languid circles on his chest while he wrapped the covers around them securely.

* * *

Marcel looked sternly at Diego who sat on a chair he had tilted back against a wall.

"He is spying around." Marcel said and crossed his arms over his chest while he shook his head. "I can't have that!"

Diego shrugged. "Then how do we get rid of him?"

Marcel laughed humourlessly." We don't! Try to get rid of Klaus Mikaelson and you're dead before you can blink. No, we have to keep him distracted."

The small room felt too small for any great ideas to come up with and Marcel felt the urge to go out and hunt. He needed to move his muscles. "What did Marc tell you?"

Diego leaned his head back against the wall. "He and his friends followed the blond vampire and this Elijah around the whole day, but they just seemed to stroll around the city without any aim."

Marcel stroked his chin and nodded to himself.

"What could he want?"

Marcel snorted. "He is probably pissed that no one is kissing his feet around here and he is bored."

Diego cocked his eyebrows and shifted his weight a bit which made the chair toppled over to the side and the vampire landed on the floor. Marcel rolled his eyes. Idiot!

"We need to keep an eye on him, tell everyone to be cautious though, he mustn't know. I always want to be one step ahead of him!"

Diego nodded while getting off the floor.

"For now we'll keep our heads down, but I won't have him take what I build up over the years."

"Oh I don't think anyone of us will turn against you."

Marcel came to stand in front of Diego and looked into his eyes. "Believe me! He is very convincing!" He pronounced the word convincing. "I'll go to the church tomorrow." Marcel said and turned around to leave the small confines of the room.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!=)_


	4. Dirty Paws

_I hope you will enjoy the stroy!=)_

_Title reference: Dirty Paws - Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

Caroline blinked when she opened her eyes and a happy smiled spread on her face when she noticed that she was still nestled onto his bare chest. She pressed her lips against it and snuggled up against him shifting her stiff muscles. She hitched her leg up covering him.

His chest rumbled with a chuckle while his fingertips moved up and down her bare back and shoulder.

"Morning, sweetheart." She fastened her hold on him and he grinned. Somehow he had really forgotten how good this always felt like. "Not letting go of me, are you?"

Her soft curls moved over his chest when she shook her head. Another chuckle made her head bob up and down and it made her grin as well.

She slowly raised her head to look at him and the sight made her laugh. Caroline straightened a bit further and looked around the bed while Klaus' hands caressed her arms.

"It looks like someone died in here last night." Instead of shock joy settled on her face by seeing the red sheets. Klaus pushed himself up on his elbows. "Well, I guess I did." She flashed him a smile and he continued moving his face closer to hers. "Over and over and over again." Their lips met in a blissful kiss. Caroline felt the feeling soar through her and she was happy. A feeling that she had almost sorely missed.

The dried blood on his lips left a faint taste of copper inside her mouth. She sighed blissfully and rested her chin on his chest again. Last night had brought them closer again. She could feel it in every pore of her body, but he hadn't yet kept his promise.

Her fingers travelled over his skin as if they were memorising it.

"Sweetheart?" He asked noticing that the look on her face had changed.

"I think we still need to continue our talk from last night."

Klaus sighed but nodded.

He removed the covers and slide out of bed from under Caroline who watched him walking over to the bathroom in al his glory. Oh, he was so handsome!

She moved onto her back facing the ceiling with a small pout. How much time should she give him?

She had no idea how to handle something like this and started to listen to the sound of running water from inside the bathroom. A second later Klaus stuck his head out of the door again.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked and Caroline sat up quickly.

He disappeared again inside the room and with a frown Caroline carefully got out of bed and she tiptoed naked over to the door. The cold air would have made her tremble if she still distinctly felt small temperature changes, but she only felt the big ones now. Arctic and Bahamas.

She curiously looked around the corner and saw that Klaus had opened the tab of the huge bathtub that slowly filled with steaming water. He held out his hand to her and she smiled taking it.

They slid into the warm water and she nestled herself up against him having the need of feeling him closely next to her.

Klaus started to run a sponge over her arms and shoulder and Caroline relaxed under his touch. She enjoyed it thoroughly and wanted to disappear into this dream and never ever wake up again wanting to stay here in this moment forever. He rubbed her back and cleaned the dried blood of her skin.

"This had been my home a long time ago." He started in that soothing voice of his with the arousing accent. "It was the one place I thought I would always come back to. The one place that wouldn't change. My centre of the world." He sighed. "But instead of a home I found Marcel pushing people around like he had built this place. I feel betrayed."

Caroline nodded because somehow she could understand what he meant.

"I don't trust Marcel and I need to know if he was the one who sent the vampire to Mystic Falls a year ago."

"Do you think he did?" She asked taking the sponge from him and cleaning a red spot on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I just know that he has business with the witches in town."

Caroline frowned. "I think he is intimidating them."

Klaus looked at her with a surprised expression on his face before he sniggered. "Caroline, no witch will be intimidated by a vampire. They're too proud for that!"

"You sure?"

She had his undivided attention then, when she told him of what she had witnessed with Elijah yesterday when they were sitting in that small café. Klaus frowned at her and tried to find any reason behind her words, but from all he knew a witch would never bow to a vampire.

The image of the proud and fearless Sophie Deveraux flared up inside his mind. Her eyes had been so determined when she had held him at distance with the big chopping knife. Then there was the look in her eyes when she had seen that Marcel was sitting at the bar. It had been cold and distanced.

He chewed on his lip while staring at Caroline who waited patiently for him to say something. She practically saw how his synapses connected.

"I have seen Sophie Deveraux yesterday." He said.

"The witch he mentioned in the bar?" Caroline asked remembering that name she thought had a certain ring to it.

"She's cooking in that bar I was with Marcel." He started and told her about the encounter with the witch. Caroline frowned while she got the feeling that something was wrong here and that maybe that witch was hiding something.

"She certainly does." Klaus shared her thoughts.

"So, we need to find out what is going on between Marcel and the witches and figure out where that bloody vampire came from." Caroline surmised and Klaus raised his eyebrows at her.

"We…" He said and Caroline nodded cutting him off from everything he wanted to say.

"Yes, I am in. If you want to work alone then that's fine, I'll team up with Elijah, but you will not leave me at home!" Klaus sighed and rubbed his face with his wet hands. Stubborn little minx!

"Fine." He muttered reluctantly, because he knew that if he wouldn't take her with him she'd go on her own and that was the least he wanted to happen. Caroline grinned triumphantly.

"So, we have to get to Marcel. What about his right hand?" She asked immediately starting to make schemes.

"Oh you figured that one out as well, huh?"

She nodded. "Elijah told you not to underestimate me."

Klaus watched her and put a strand of wet hair behind her ear. "And I think I do have to apologize." He said and kissed her lovingly. Caroline rolled her eyes grinning into the kiss. Those two were too similar sometimes.

When Klaus broke the kiss he shook his head. "Diego is too well guarded." He explained and kept musing when his face suddenly lit up. "But I know someone who is probably not."

Caroline frowned.

"Camille." Klaus said and put his arm around her shoulders leaning back.

"Er, care to explain?"

"A waitress Marcel seems to have a certain interest in."

"I wouldn't have thought he was the type who'd settle for humans."

Klaus caressed her arm. "And I am not sure if she knows anything. They seemed to be familiar with each other, but how much…" He shook his head not knowing. "Never the less she might be a way to get to him and maybe to Miss Deveraux as well."

Caroline licked her lips.

* * *

Marcel was guarded when he made his way over to the old church. Morning had just broken and the morning fog kept him hidden from preying eyes, never the less he didn't use the direct way but made turns here and there just in case someone was following him. The streets were still empty and silence prevailed around him.

He pricked his ears but didn't detect anything out of the normal. After he had turned another corner he saw the church appearing in front of him. It towered over the street like an almighty entity. The vampire looked left and right before he quickly crossed the space in front of it. He effortlessly jumped over the outside wall and into the yard. The wooden door creaked angrily when he pushed it open. Marcel walked down the aisle and made his way to the back of the church in order to climb up the stairs and reach his aim, the attic.

There was a slight knock at the door before it opened and Marcel entered the room. The girl turned around from the drawings she was doing. "You're early." She said and put the pencil down which with she had scribbled onto the white sheets of paper.

Marcel smiled and embraced her. "Apparently not early enough to wake you."

She smiled shyly and turned back to her easel. The pictures didn't depict anything recognizable and one would describe it as modern art, but some other would probably just put it off as some scribbling.

"Do you need anything?" Marcel asked and sat down on the bed that filled up almost the whole space in the attic. The triangular window on the wall was made of a mosaic display like every church had them. When the sun shone through it the light cast colourful shadows onto the walls and the girl felt like living in a wonderland. At least that's where she could imagine herself to be, because her life was nothing remotely close to a wonderland, it was a nightmare.

Davina shook her head at him. "I am fine." Her voice held a lot of sadness while she drew a line on one of the papers.

"What's going on out there?" She asked unenthusiastically without facing the vampire.

Marcel stood up and moved about the room. "Not much." He said and Davina nodded. Marcel wasn't cold hearted and the look on the girl's face somehow touched something inside of him.

"Joey and his friend left town until the witches calm down again." Davina nodded. That's probably best for them, after everything that they did. "Anna went with them, but she'll come back either today or tomorrow." Marcel went on. Davina knew everyone from Marcel's inner circle which weren't many. Joey and his friend had killed a witch after she had practised magic that was strictly forbidden to do so inside the city's boundaries. They would be safer outside of the city for a while even though the witches couldn't harm them here. She would know if.

Marcel sat down again. They needed to maintain the peace even if just on the surface.

"I saw your friend Timothy yesterday on his way to school. He looks good." He said, but the girl's look dropped to the floor and Marcel knew that he better had kept that one to himself. School.

Davina wished she could have that life. She would have traded hers with practically everyone who led a mundane life, day in and day doing the same things over and over again.

"An old friend is in town with his brother and a female vampire." Marcel went on, not knowing what else to tell her.

"A friend?" She looked up at him again and Marcel nodded.

"Yes, we lost touch years ago. But then again friend is probably not the right word." He said honestly to her. No, he thought. Klaus wasn't his friend and he wondered if he had ever been his friend. "He's more of an acquaintance I guess, but a powerful one."

Davina contorted her mouth. She'd had enough of powerful people.

Marcel looked around the room and noticed that there wasn't a single space on the wall left where she hadn't put up any picture and hadn't painted the wall directly. Suddenly he remembered that he actually had put something inside of his jacket just yesterday night that he had wanted to give her.

He laughed. "Oh I am so silly, there was something I wanted to give you." He pulled a magazine out of the pocket of his coat and handed it over to her. "It might help you keep up with the gossip your friends are discussing at school." He flashed her a smile and she smiled slightly back eyeing the cover that held a picture of some celebrity she didn't know yet.

"Thanks, but maybe you could bring me a book again next time?" She crinkled her nose. "Since I don't have a TV access up here I can't keep up with all these people and their movies, but I enjoy the books."

Marcel picked up the copy of _The Secret Garden_ he had brought her last time. "So, you enjoyed this one?"

She nodded eagerly. "I did. I feel like I am having my own secret garden up here." She sniggered and reminded Marcel once again that she was only sixteen. A young girl like her shouldn't have gotten involved into any war scheme, but she was his one secret weapon that allowed him to be king.

The witches had started this, he quickly reminded him to ease his conscience. It wasn't his fault.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" He asked and wanted to do her some good. At least that he could do for her.

"I miss my piano." She said silently.

"I know, honey, but it would attire too much attention."

"I know." She said, but the sadness didn't leave her face. At least she could listen to the organ when they held a mass down in the church.

"Listen I need to go again."

"Already?" She asked closing the space between them. The loneliness up here wore her down and she was happy for every second that she had some company and diversion.

He nodded. "I need to keep an eye on that friend I told you about. He mustn't find you, you understand that?" He put a hand onto her shoulder and the girl nodded. "It's going to be fine, don't worry!" Marcel said. "I'll keep you safe."

"I know." Davina said but without any conviction.

"I could send Diego later on to keep you company." He suggested but the witch shook her head.

"No, I am not that fond of him. He's too…arrogant." She scrunched up her nose and Marcel chuckled.

"All right then." While he looked at her he wondered if he maybe could find her a nice friend who could keep her company. But then again who could he trust enough to not betray him or her?

He hugged her. "I'll come back when I can."

* * *

"So, assuming Marcel controls the witches, then with what? Why would a witch let herself be controlled by a vampire?" Elijah mused, his fingers resting against his lips.

Klaus was looking out of the window, neither facing Elijah nor Caroline.

"To sum it up, it means that Marcel has a kind of strong source of power, which allows him to control the witches. And you want to get to him by befriending his friend Camille." Caroline summarised to get her thoughts in a kind of order. "Okay, I get that part, but why would he have send that vampire to Mystic Falls?"

"He didn't." Klaus simply said turning around.

"But who did?" She asked and to her surprise the all knowing hybrid Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll find that out eventually."

Caroline shrugged. "So, I guess meeting is over then, right?"

Elijah nodded a bit confused peeking at Klaus who frowned, especially when Caroline smiled at them and turned around to walk out of the room.

"Er…Sweetheart where are you going?"

She turned around in the doorframe with a neutral look on her face. "To get some new ice cream." She said as if it was the most natural and innocent thing to do. "There's nothing left since I smashed the bowl." She smiled sweetly.

Elijah played with his tongue and looked a bit queer as if he was trying to figure why someone would want to eat the rather unpleasant dish ice cream had become. Caroline saw his face and simply shrugged. She didn't want to explain why she wanted to have something like ice cream now and then. There actually wasn't a real reason. It was another human habit that she didn't want to give up just yet like so many others she still performed from time to time. She had always had ice cream or chocolate when she was in a bad mood or situation. It gave her comfort and even though the taste wasn't that vivid anymore the process itself still fulfilled its purpose. It just made her feel a bit better.

She half turned around again when Klaus spoke up. "You're not going alone there, love!"

"Does that mean you'll take me in that fancy car of yours?" She flashed him another one of her big smiles, but Klaus just rolled his eyes. He walked past her and Caroline followed after she had grinned at Elijah who had quickly winked at her. Klaus was mumbling something under his breath that sounded like he cursed ice cream. Sometimes, he simply hated her childish stubbornness.

Then again he had wanted to stop by the bar to see the witch Sophie anyway.

* * *

Sophie Deveraux checked the staircase again that led out of the basement. No one was there and she didn't hear anyone else descending, so she closed and locked the door.

She turned towards the room that was only lit by candle light. The candles were wildly spread over the room, standing on tables, cupboards and the floor. The dim light painted gruesome faces into the shadows. It was quiet down here and the air was clammy. Shelves with ancient grimoires covered the cold stone walls.

"Tiana?" She asked and the witch who had mumbled something earlier was just about to light a bunch of sage. She nodded at Sophie when the sage started burning. "It's done, no one should be able to hear us."

The witches looked at each other cautiously. Everyone of them was somehow afraid or scared, but then again their appearances held some kind of defiance in them which said that no one of them wouldn't take the risk of discovery. None of them wouldn't go down without fighting.

"Marcel is more cautious these days than ever." One of them stated and everyone acknowledged it. The situation had changed lately.

"He is afraid of the hybrid." Mariah, a wise witch said. "As should we all."

But there were murmurs. Especially the old witches didn't want to be afraid of anything. New Orleans had always been a supernatural meeting place and every creature had lived in peace with one another. If not peace than at least in truce. The witches had lived in their own quarters where they could practise magic freely and teach new ones. The old witches didn't want to put themselves under any other supernatural creature. They had always been their own masters, powerful and fearless.

"We are not allowing anyone else to subdue us!" One of the elder said.

"No, we won't!" Sophie said and shook her head violently her ponytail swishing from one side to the other. With her arms crossed she stood her own ground. "But that hybrid might be our answer for now."

Someone drew in a sharp hiss and came forward out of the shadows. "You cannot be serious, Sophie!"

A few candle lights grew viciously, but they quickly simmered down again as if they had simply uttered a warning.

"It's no coincidence that he is here." She uttered with a stern look at her sisters.

No one said a word, they just stared at her. Some were squinting as if they were silently warning her not to get involved with him. The younger ones were looking rather curious and they indeed were a bit more open minded.

"We can't get distracted from our plan!" Cassandra hissed and the other elders nodded, but Tiana whose eyes were fixated on Sophie answered. "We won't. I think Sophie wants us to let the blood suckers fight themselves."

Sophie smiled eerily at Tiana.

"That will never work!" Mariah said.

"I have seen them together." Sophie told them and tried to assure them that it could work. "Klaus is angry and jealous. He hates to be defied and so does Marcel. They are too alike."

Mariah shook her head. "It is too early! We cannot act until…"

Tiana interrupted her. "Exactly why we have to fan the fire now!"

The witches were torn and their opinions differed widely. Some wanted to wait and stick to their original plan, but there were others like Sophie who wanted to go into the attack now.

"All we have to do is to antagonise them against each other. They are already at odds even if they keep up appearances." Sophie tried to persuade them, but she wasn't as successful as she thought she would be.

* * *

Caroline clasped the boxes in her hands biting her lip while she tried to see something out of the corners of her eyes. She tried to control her loud breathing, because she didn't want whoever was behind her hear it. The light was already leaving town. She jumped behind the next corner and waited. She waited.

Then she stuck her head around the corner into the empty alley.

Caroline frowned at first before she huffed and laughed at herself. Ridiculous!

She shook her head at herself and made her way back to the parking lot where she was to meet Klaus who had wanted to go see Sophie Deveraux while she ran her errands.

The young vampire was relieved when he was already there. She quickly got into the car and watched the streets but they remained empty.

"Sweetheart?" Suddenly Klaus felt weird. As soon as Caroline had slid into the car it was as if she had brought something else with her. A feeling of uneasiness that lingered in the air as if he could actually touch it.

"I just thought…" She said a bit out of breath still watching the direction she had come from, but then she shook her head. "I just thought there was someone there, but it was just my imagination, I guess. So, did you see the witch?"

He shook his head. "No, she wasn't there." Klaus bend over to look out of her window.

"Sorry." Caroline apologized, but then Klaus looked at her seriously. There was something he was trying to put together. The minute he had gotten here he had suddenly had this bad feeling inside of him, a feeling that resembled something close to fear. When Caroline got into the car it was very present in the air around them, like a shadow you were able to see, but barely though.

"Have you been scared?"

Caroline looked as if she had gotten caught. "Why?" She had hoped that he wouldn't notice.

Klaus quickly shook his head. "Just a hunch. Let's get out of here."

* * *

The evening was quiet and somehow they had all settled down together in the living room. Elijah had grabbed an old heavy book, while Klaus did some research on his laptop which was a kind of queer picture to her.

Caroline had folded her feet under her on the couch while she watched the men amused while enjoying a glass of wine. Rebekah had just texted her an hour ago to tell her that Mystic Falls was boring without them. She had Stefan and Elena, sometimes Matt would meet up with her, but everyone else kept their distances.

They heard the front door closing and steps were coming closer. Caroline frowned at Klaus and Elijah who were both looking up. Elijah from the book he was reading in and Klaus from his laptop.

Caroline put her feet at the floor straightening. The footsteps reminded her of the ones from this afternoon when she had thought that she had been followed.

They came closer.

A tall figure came into view and leaned casual against the doorframe.

"Kol!" Elijah called out with a relieved undertone.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline said and walked immediately over to him to give him a hug.

"Hello, sister." He answered. "Just looking for some distraction." Over her shoulder he smiled at Klaus who rolled his eyes shifting his attention back to his laptop.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!=) _

_Caroline will get a bit jealous in the next chapter;)  
_

_It will be up soon, oh, and I just wanted to let you know that the rest of the Mystic Falls gang is going to make an appearance as well, maybe you'd like to know.^^_


	5. Holly (Would You Turn Me On)

_Hello everyone out there! Here is another update for you!=)_

_A short note: I figured that it might take some time (chapters) for the actual action to really pick up and I really hope that you don't mind that much. The story will get there, I swear=)_

_Title reference is Holly (Would You Turn Me On) - All Time Low_

_Enjoy!=)_

* * *

"So, what have you been up to?" Caroline asked cheerily while she sat down on a sunlounger next to Kol in the garden. He turned his head in her direction and raised his sunglasses for a second to look at her, before he turned his face back towards the sun. There was a smirk on his face and he folded his arms under his head.

"Oh, darling, you know me."

"So you strolled through New York chasing women, I see."

Kol chuckled. "Right. I am much more interested, however, in what you have been up to, fair Caroline?"

He peeked at Caroline who laughed. "Oh, well you know me."

"So you drove Nik mad by wrapping the whole city around your finger in merely ten seconds."

"Oh well, I'll do my best." She answered enjoying the sun on her skin. She couldn't remember the last time that she had time to enjoy it this much.

"I am glad that you are still safe and sound." He suddenly said. "I have to admit that I was a bit worried despite Elijah's presence."

Caroline jerked up and stared at Kol. "What?" He simply shrugged while Caroline's thoughts were racing through her head like wild bees. "You thought that Klaus would kill me!?" She asked flabbergasted and somehow hurt that he had so little faith in his brother when Caroline would do practically anything for him. Her face fell.

Kol sat up swinging his legs over the side to face her fully. "Hey, I am sorry, but I have known my brother for a thousand years!" Caroline's eyes rested on the green grass under her feet. "You know what kind of person he is, well can be, that is." Caroline sighed and looked at Kol who smiled crookedly at her. "I am glad that he is growing up."

"Thanks so much for your faith, Kol." Caroline said without any enthusiasm focusing on a blade of grass between her fingers.

He shrugged lightly. "You're welcome." But then he went on: "I really am glad that you are okay and by now I can surely say that you won't get out of this family again. I am pretty sure that Nik will be able to keep his threat about you two spending eternity together." He laughed when Caroline rolled her eyes, but a little smile settled on her lips never the less. She peeked up at him from under her eyelashes. "Kol, it's too early to speak about any happy endings."

"Once you're as old as me, you'll realize that there will be no ending, so why don't have a happy ending every day?" He swiftly lay back again in that sunny boy attitude of his as if nothing did really matter.

Caroline laughed lightly. "I never thought you were the happy romantic type."

"You might want to notice now that you don't really know me at all, sister." He pronounced the last word with a wink and Caroline leaned back into her chair.

"Oh, but I will have lots of time to figure you out!" Kol laughed for an answer. "So, starting now: why did you really come back?"

Kol made himself more comfortable. "I told you that I was looking for some distraction."

"Is she pretty?" Caroline turned to the side and rested her chin on her fist.

A low chuckle came out of Kol's throat and shook his whole body. "You are quickly getting the hang of it. Well, as it turns out she left an impression and stood out from all the others." He smiled smugly when Caroline rolled her eyes. "It was magical!" He joked in a low voice.

Caroline raised her head. "So, she's a witch!?"

Kol turned his head towards her again at the sudden surprise reaction. "Why?" The way that he squinted suspiciously was more than familiar and in that moment Caroline noticed the resemblance to his brothers. It was funny how she kept noticing those little moments and she began to truly like them.

"Well, it turns out that we might have a certain witch situation." She said casually and straightened up again.

Kol squinted at her, before a smug grin settled on his lips. "Oh, I see we are getting to you. You really want me to spy on them?"

"Well, spy…" Caroline drew out the word. "I want you to charm them, Hefner." She cocked her eyebrows at him and Kol clicked his tongue.

"I see."

* * *

Caroline made her way down the hallway in a very good mood.

She past the door to the bathroom which opened only a second later. Caroline turned gaily around expecting either Klaus or Elijah, but her smile suddenly faded very quickly. A tall blond woman was standing in front of her. Caroline squinted and raised her eyebrows at the rather pretty face.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asked scrutinizing the other woman from head to toe. She was wearing black high heels, tight jeans and a top with a nice cleavage. Caroline had crossed her arms over her chest standing her ground while she fixated the blond stranger.

"Caroline." Klaus suddenly appeared behind her. "I see you have met our guest." He smiled his characteristic dimpled smile that could make everyone's knees go weak. He walked over to the two women and came to stand next her. Caroline frowned wondering what the hell was going on here. _Who the hell was she and why would she come out of their bathroom?_

"Or guest?" Caroline blinked for a few times when she noticed how close he came to stand next to the other woman instead of her which irritated Caroline hugely.

"Camille, this is my friend Caroline." He introduced them politely with that smile never leaving his face. Caroline pursed her lips. _Friend!?_

She clicked her tongue.

"Camille is a good friend of Marcel's." Klaus went on._ So_ _this was her then?_ Caroline remembered and nodded. "Sorry, I am just…" She tried to smile, but it was obvious that it was a forced one. "A head's up would have been nice." She said flashing Klaus an annoyed look, but he just kept smiling. Caroline however became suddenly pissed, especially when she noticed how Klaus smiled at that stranger instead of her. Never the less, she quickly reminded herself of their plan to use Camille in order to get information about Marcel.

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't want to intrude…" Camille quickly started waving her hands.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you are not intruding into anything!" Klaus said inclining his head towards her.

"I have heard a lot about you." Caroline said and tried to sound less annoyed than before. She didn't want to ruin the ruse Klaus tried to set up.

Camille was genuinely surprised. "Have you? I hope only good things then." She chuckled and Caroline ran her tongue over her teeth. "Yeah, sure."

Klaus chuckled. "Sweetheart, I would never tell any lies." He said charmingly into her direction and Camille blushed lightly trying to suppress her smile, while Caroline had to suddenly bite her tongue. She widened her eyes unconsciously while she suddenly asked herself in what kind of direction this was heading. _Sweetheart!? What the hell!?_

Klaus smiled. "I was just giving Camille a tour of the house. We figured out that we have a common interest in art."

Caroline could only nod. "Hm." She was afraid that if she opened her mouth she would either scream at one of them or snap someone's neck. Her stomach clenched when she saw how Klaus threw another one of those looks at Camille that should have been directed at her. Her face muscles tensed as if she had bitten into a lemon. _He had wanted to befriend her, hadn't he? _

Caroline caught her breath when she realized that Klaus was actually heavily flirting with that bartender instead.

"If you would excuse us now, Caroline." Klaus said and pulled Caroline out of her day dream in which she twisted that bitch's neck and all of a sudden she was dismayed over herself at the strong jealous feelings she got only because Klaus' attention was focused on another woman. A woman they wanted to trick, she quickly reminded herself yet again.

"It was nice to meet you, Caroline." Camille smiled at her and Caroline noticed her beautiful smile. The anger inside of her boiled up. _Beautiful smile…_

She watched how Klaus put his hand onto her back to steer her around Caroline, leaving her alone in the hallway. Caroline tried to control her breathing and she felt her fangs pushing against her gums.

Her heart was heavy and she bit her tongue to stay in control.

Klaus was giving Camille a tour through the house.

He was giving her a tour through the house, she chanted like a mantra in her head and she hadn't expected her to be so attractive, and then she wondered what she had actually thought she would look like, since Marcel had an interest in her.

Caroline decided that she hated her. From the first moment on where she had set eyes on her she hadn't liked her. It got even worse when she thought about the stupid plan she actually agreed to. Klaus had wanted to befriend Camille. Maybe she should have asked about his definition of friendship beforehand!

She grumbled while she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she sat down to eavesdrop. She wouldn't let them wander around here alone. Oh no!

"Wow." Camille gushed. "Your house is really amazing!"

Caroline huffed downstairs. _Gee thanks! _

Shestared into the air in front of her, but she couldn't see anything because all her attention was focused on her hearing sense.

His chuckle was subdued by the walls around her, but she heard it never the less. "Oh well, it does is cosy."

_Cosy!?_ Caroline wanted to scream. What kind of choice of words was that!? _Cosy!?_

It wasn't that she didn't trust Klaus, well, not basically anyway, but when he had to play a role he did play his role and she suddenly wasn't sure what that meant. Especially since Camille turned out to be only half as ugly as she had wanted her to be, she wondered, how far he would go getting what he wanted?

The two of them moved from room to room with Caroline listening to every single footstep. Her eyes peeked at the ceiling for a moment following the noises.

She had once gotten to know him as the bad hybrid who killed everyone in his way without a batting an eyelid. He had told her that she wouldn't be able to change him, but she suddenly realized that she had never thought about Klaus' reaction as a mate. She realized that she had taken him for granted. He had chased her for such a long time that she never thought he could betray her. Her fears had always been about him leaving her, but she had never imagined him to leave her because of another woman and Caroline noticed how naive and dumb she had been!

Klaus was a master in seduction, thanks to his long life, and it was just too easy for him to seduce any woman he held an interest in. Whatever kind of interest that might be…

Caroline suddenly felt nauseous and her whole body clenched. She struggled to stay focused when she heard them entering his studio now, but her lip started quivering unconsciously.

"Oh my! How beautiful! Did you do these?" Camille asked almost euphorically and her shoes clicked loudly every time she stepped from one painting to the other.

"Do you like them?" Klaus' tone was velvet.

Caroline pursed her lips and she realized that she was seriously afraid of losing him. What if she wasn't enough?

"They are brilliant!"

She had never been enough before, not for Matt, not for Tyler and not even for Damon.

"What kind of brushes do you use?" Camille asked eagerly and Caroline could only imagine how closely she watched every one of his paintings.

"So, you do know something about art." He went on in that tone. "I figured you would."

"Actually I do. Just a tiny bit though." Camille said shyly and Caroline gritted her teeth seeing her blushing again in front of her eyes.

_She does know about art!? Excuse me!?_

Caroline grabbed that fork on the table someone had forgotten to put away. She clasped it tightly in her hands, holding on to it as a kind of anchor that would prevent her from flashing upstairs and ruining the whole plan.

"I would love to see some of your works some day." Klaus said with a smile in his tone.

"Really? Oh, I would love to hear your opinion!"

_I bet you would! _Caroline snorted feeling that jealousy inside of her swelling to the size of a balloon.

"That's a date then." Klaus almost whispered and Caroline held her breath. Her insides churned. She knew exactly what he was doing right now. Her dead heart pounded in her chest like mad and she got even sicker than before.

Camille blushed and turned back to the pictures, putting some distance again between that attractive man and herself. His proximity made her nervous and she felt her hands becoming clammy while she tried to calm down her heartbeat.

"Anyone ever told you that you are a brilliant artist?"

His breath suddenly touched her ear and messed with her pulse once again. "Not many." He whispered and Camille drew a deep breath before she turned around again to stare into his mesmerising eyes.

Caroline simply petrified and listened to the deafening silence. Every second that ticked by stretched into an eternity, becoming louder and louder while she waited for a sound. Any sound. She bit down onto her lip and tasted blood. But even the taste and pain couldn't distract her from the silence that was screaming into her ear by now.

Suddenly the front door smashed loudly.

And finally Camille cleared her throat. "I think I should go."

Caroline breathed. _Just what I thought!_

"Of course. I'll take you downstairs, sweetheart."

Klaus and Camille made their way downstairs and encountered Kol in the hallway, who had been the one smashing the door and Caroline silently thanked him for his perfect timing.

"Well, hello there. I don't think we have met. Kol Mikaelson." He smiled stretching out his hand towards Camille who took it hesitantly.

"Camille." She smiled wondering if everyone from this family was that handsome.

"I have to apologize for my younger brother." Klaus said with his hands behind his back.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"Because I am sure he will do something stupid eventually."

Kol huffed. "My brother tends to exaggerate, darling. If you will excuse me now."

Kol strode towards the kitchen and Klaus meanwhile escorted Camille to the front door.

The youngest Mikaelson entered the kitchen and grinned when he spotted Caroline.

"Hey sister." He stopped taken aback when the baby vampire didn't react. His eyes narrowed and he noticed her tense posture. She looked like a statue, petrified in place forever. There was an angry expression on her face, no, not angry…loathing.

"What's with you?" Kol stepped closer. "Care?" His eyes rested on the broken fork in her hands. "You want to let go of that any time soon?"

The front door slammed and she flashed to her feet, slamming one piece of the fork into Kol's shoulder who screamed out in pain while she angrily marched into the hallway.

She had turned into full vampire mode with her eyes displaying a burning red.

Klaus turned around from the door and before he knew what was happening Caroline rammed the other piece of fork into his shoulder and pushed him against the door. A hiss escaped his throat.

"Did you try to kiss her!?" She yelled. "And what about 'that's a date then?' I mean, seriously?"

Klaus pulled the fork out of his shoulder and groaned. "Caroline…"

"Uh, you make me sick!" She screamed marching out of the door. "Don't wait up for me!"

But Klaus flashed in front of her with an angry expression on his face as well. "Love…"

Caroline interrupted him and Klaus was taken aback because he had never heard and seen Caroline this menacingly before. "Don't stand in my way!" She walked around him.

"If I may remind you that you agreed to the plan, love!" He stretched his arms out to either side of his body.

She spun around. "You wanted to befriend her! Befriend, Niklaus!" She barked. "Wanna know my definition of friendship, _friend_!?" She emphasized her last word and stared furiously at him. Her eyes were burning with emotions and she swiftly turned around. "Uh, I can't even look at you!"

"Wha…where are you going?"

"Hunting! And don't even try to follow me!"

_Hunting? She never hunted. She preferred blood bags._

Klaus gritted his teeth his hand in his hair. She would be the death of him one day!

While he was still wondering if he should go after her Kol suddenly appeared next to him.

"I guess you have been a tad too convincing." Kol smirked and sniggered.

Klaus growled and directed a killing glance at him, but the little one just patted his shoulder.

"I'll have an eye on her. She is hot when she is going all savage, don't you think?" Kol laughed and flashed off before Klaus could rip his head off.

He held his breath and marched back towards the house with his fingernails pressing painfully into his palms until they drew blood. He smashed the door loudly and pressed his hand to the side of his neck. However after he had drawn a deep breath he suddenly had to smile. _Hot…yes, that she was._

* * *

Caroline was fast and Kol was ashamed to admit that he had to keep both eyes open in order not to lose her. She flashed forward into the direction of the bayou where she could let go and give herself over to her senses in order to leave her rage behind. She ran and felt the wind on her face and how it rushed through her hair. It was a sharp and edgy feeling, but adrenaline filled her body and it only made her move more determinedly. She wanted to run until she forgot everything. She wanted to run into oblivion, far away from all those stressful feelings. Why?

She shouldn't doubt him and it suddenly made her angry that she did. She became angry at herself from acting so childish and picked up speed. Her muscles stretched and if it wasn't for the gravity she was sure that she would have lost ground. Everything was a blur, until she was suddenly violently yanked back.

Gravity got to her finally and catapulted her onto the ground.

"Stop!" Kol hissed who had managed to get a hold onto her arm.

"Let go off me!" She growled in her vampire mode and looked deadly at Kol.

"Gladly, but if you want to have some fun hunting, I suggest we go a little more south." Her eyes followed the direction of his nod.

A few yards ahead between the trees she made out the silhouette of a shack. A small little abandoned looking house. "People won't appreciate our interference over here." He said cryptically and pulled her into another direction, away from the dark place that Klaus had warned her about on their visit to the bayou.

She followed Kol's lead who promised that he knew the perfect place for her to go.

* * *

Her scent lingered in front of his face like a shroud of mist. It was as if she voluntarily left a trace behind. He only had to follow it. They were so focused on the animals that they didn't notice. And all he had to do was to stretch out his hand to reach her hair, but he didn't. Not yet.

* * *

When she returned she was covered in blood and Klaus almost choked on the sight of her. His girl was full of surprises!

"I take it you cooled off?" He said taking in her appearance. Caroline's clothes were torn and stained with red and brown blood. There were dirty tracks on her face and her hair was one wild mess.

"Don't even start again!" She barked pointing a finger at him as if it would make him keep his distance.

"Caroline…"

"I know I agreed and that I have no right to behave like this, but right now I couldn't care less!" She yelled so loud that the whole city must have heard her. Her beautiful features were contorted into angry lines when Caroline stared at him, because suddenly there were these images forming in her mind and she couldn't stop them from developing into a movie.

In front of her eyes she saw Camille. She smiled while she put her hands on his body. Klaus smiled sinister at her and there was a certain dark lust forming in the look of his eyes. He covered her body with his hands. Clothes were ripped apart. Skin on skin. Lips were touching. Limbs entangled between white sweets.

Caroline shuddered shaking her head violently to get the uncomfortable pictures out of her mind. "I have to shower!" _And brainwash myself!_

Klaus smirked when he watched her retreating figure. His eyes locked on her behind. In a strange twisted way her jealous behaviour turned him on and her wild looks were only adding to that feeling of desire that flared up inside of him.

"Need help with your hair?"

She paused. "What?"

His dimples showed.

Klaus licked his lips while he stepped slowly closer. "Your hair." He said innocently. "It's full of leaves and burrs."

There he was standing in front of her. Tall. Handsome and with stormy eyes that captured ones breath.

He grabbed a strand of her hair and Caroline suddenly gasped when a heated wave of desire and lust crashed over her. There he was, looking at her in that sinister way that she had just imagined him to bestow on the bartender. She held her breath when something inside her burned her insides. The look in his eyes drank her in, dark and craving.

But there was more. There was an urge to prove him that he belonged to her and to no one else. Maybe she even needed to prove it to herself. Possessiveness crushed her.

It seeped right into her bones and there was nothing she could do about it. Her every cell was on fire and her mind clouded over.

Suddenly her throat rumbled with a guttural growl which surprised her herself. She seemed to lose control and her instincts simply took over. Her core started pulsing and there was a heavy feeling between her legs.

Klaus saw the deep desire in her eyes and his mouth dropped open at the unexpected growl. His throat went dry and his stomach churned with all the blood travelling south, when he watched her vamp out.

"Kol is right, you are beyond hot when you are jealous!" He whispered huskily.

"Shut up!" She rasped in a different voice and crashed her mouth to his.

Caroline literally assaulted his mouth and Klaus had never witnessed her act this wild. She pushed him into the shower and almost brutally ripped his clothes apart. Klaus was breathless in no time when she took control over him which he had never allowed anyone before, not even her. She stripped him off his clothes and everything inside of him clenched in anticipation.

She turned the hot water on and they stood naked together under the water jet. She kissed him fiercely and worked her way from his mouth to his neck where she bit down quickly, just once. Klaus sucked in a deep breath, his hands running up and down her sides. Exhilaration was rushing through his body like a tidal wave.

Caroline kissed her way slowly down from his shoulder over his chest and stomach and Klaus just let his head fall back and relax. This would be a first. He let himself revel in the feeling of her soft lips on his skin. Her hands caressing him everywhere, leaving a burning trail behind. Then he felt her tongue at the inside of his thigh and her fangs came next, teasing and grazing his delicate skin. She suddenly bit down hard and sucked his blood into her mouth. He hissed but didn't move, however his arousal was showing vividly.

Caroline licked her way up his thigh, biting and sucking remaining close to the inviting area. Circling it languidly. Klaus hardened even more and he buried his hands into her hair, his head against the tiles behind him. He moaned and Caroline kissed her way to his cock. He wondered how long he was able to last when she took him into her mouth. A low lustful moan escaped him while she worked him up with a wicked tongue.

"I won't…last long… love, if you…" He panted heavily and cried out when she suddenly bit his thigh again. She straightened and her mouth was back on his. His rigid member pressing into her stomach and Klaus squirmed against her body. She grabbed his member and continued what her tongue had started.

Eventually he pushed her against the wall. "I need you!" He growled, but with an unexpected strength Caroline reversed their positions again and dug her nails into his shoulder blades until they drew blood. He hissed at the unexpectedly excitement that rushed through his body that started to hurt under her torture. She rubbed herself against him and bit his neck again. She didn't know why but there was this craving for his blood. The water was still drizzling onto their bodies.

She licked her lips and finally she hitched her leg and bent her upper body backwards allowing him to take her. Klaus supported her with his arms and kissed her stomach once before he finally pushed into her. She was tight around him and her inner muscles seemed to all but draw him in. He grunted and knew that he couldn't last any longer. Caroline had a wicked gleam in her half closed eyes and a lewd smile on her lips.

He pulled her up and pressed her back against the wall. Caroline fastened her legs around him and her finger nails dug even deeper into him leaving Klaus screaming. He turned as well and lust and rage mingled inside of him in a never felt desire.

He pushed faster and harder into her.

It felt more intense than ever and his mind clouded over. Her moans and his grunts mixed with the sound of the running water. As if on reflex he bit into her and the taste of her blood assaulted him. He had to support himself with both of his hands against the wall when his taste buds all but exploded in his mouth. They became one when both of them exploded around the other.

An hour later Caroline was a trembling mess and Klaus had never been this breathless before. His body tried to get as much air into him as possible. The running water was still hiding them and taking every sound down the drain.

Klaus leaned against the tiled wall. His body was shaking and he felt spend. Holding his nose up in the air he took deep breaths. Caroline rested her forehead on his chest.

"Oh my…" She panted. "What was that?"

Klaus needed a minute to answer. Although he was totally relaxed against the shower wall, he was still waiting for his legs to stop trembling.

"That was simply divine!" He sighed blissfully.

Caroline chuckled not changing her position.

She drew a deep breath feeling her heart beat slowing down again. "No, I mean _what_ was that?"

"Let's get you cleaned up first, shall we?" He asked and pulled a small twig out of her hair showing it to her. The corners of her lips rose but she just nodded tiredly.

When the adrenaline left her body she didn't know how long she would be able to keep standing upright.

Klaus turned her around and started to carefully pull all the green stuff out of her wet blond curls. Caroline closed her eyes and enjoyed the treatment very much. He massaged shampoo into her hair and rinsed it thoroughly making sure nothing was still stuck in it. Then he rubbed her dry and wrapped her in a thick bathrobe.

After he had gotten himself one as well they sat down on the bed. Caroline curled into his side while Klaus wrapped his arms around her protectively. Both appreciating the soft mattress they could rest on.

"I have no idea what has gotten into me. I just suddenly had the urge to…possess." Caroline started.

"Which you vividly demonstrated back there."

She elbowed him in the side, but Klaus just laughed. "Jealousy is a bitch!"

Caroline snorted. "I…"

"Now, be honest sweetheart."

"There were these images of you and her. It was so vivid and and…real. I just saw red! The way you looked at her this morning! All I wanted to do was screw the plan and rip her head off!" She sighed. "I am a horrible person."

Anyone else would have probably gotten uneasy with her speech, but Klaus felt strangely pleased. "No." He said and rested his chin on her head. "You're not. Take it from the most horrible person on the planet. I guess your feelings just went on overdrive since the whole mating feelings became stronger lately. What you did tonight was claiming me all over again, my love."

"But that's just…" She shook her head. This was complicated!

"Maybe it's because I am a hybrid. Your subconscious tells you to claim every part of me, vampire and werewolf."

"And human." Caroline mumbled and Klaus rolled his eyes. Human…She still believed in him and he couldn't deny the warmth that spread inside of him.

"Did I ever tell you that your paintings are beautiful?" She asked all of a sudden and her voice was full of guilt. Klaus smiled. _So, she was not only jealous, but afraid?_

"Well…"

"They are!" She sat up to look at him. "You are a great artist!"

Klaus caressed her cheek lovingly. "Thank you my love. So, you have been eavesdropping all the time, haven't you?"

"She knows art!" Caroline huffed haughtily and averted her eyes. Klaus smiled. _She was afraid that he'd think less of her? Just because some other woman had better knowledge of the things he liked?_

He suddenly noticed how her hands fisted into the sheets.

"Caroline." He purred and covered her hands with his, loosening their fierce grasp. "My love, please look at me. Although it is beyond alluring to see you this wild with jealousy, you need to keep control over it. It can be dangerous for both of us."

She closed her eyes for a moment and her muscles relaxed again.

"I just feel so…"

"Insecure?" He guessed. She felt ashamed, but Klaus knew that it was her greatest weakness and that wasn't easy to overcome. He would know of all people. "Now, listen closely, there is no need for you to be jealous! There never will be! I love you Caroline!" She swallowed and tried to memorize his words as good as possible. And more importantly, she tried to believe him. "Besides after what just happened I think you just spoilt me forever anyway." He showed his dimples and Caroline sniggered. "That was the plan!"

"But I do demand that special treatment from you once in a while!" He smirked. "Well, I wonder if Camille can bend that way…"

Caroline slapped his shoulder. "Not funny!"

Klaus kissed her passionately. "Just a bit. Trust me I don't want to find out anyway and by the way, there can only be one artist in the family so don't you dare to start painting!"

"You afraid I will be better than you?" His light mood was contagious.

"Oh please!" He put off shaking his head and Caroline watched his face. His perfect features, that she knew by heart by now. "I love you, Nik."

Every time she said those words they got to the bottom of his heart. And with every passing day he believed them a bit more and he knew that he was about to get to a point where he needed her to say it. It became his strength. His whole reason to keep on fighting. It became his everything. He didn't have anything else left.

"I love you too, my sweet little one. Always and forever. Camille means nothing to me. No woman does, but you, my heart."

A shiver went through Caroline and she beamed, but then she shook her head. "That sounds so cheesy coming from you!"

"You know you love it." She did and sometimes she really needed it. Right now she did. She hugged him tightly and wanted to melt into him and be protected forever. He embraced her in his strong arms.

"But if you prefer the other version: I am old enough to know what I want and you just happened to be in my way, besides you are handy when it comes to controlling Kol."

Caroline chuckled. "Oh thanks so much!"

He sighed contented and pulled the covers over them.

* * *

Tiana made her way over to the door. She was tired and just wanted to spend a relaxing evening without any intervention. It had been a long day and all the vampire problems were wearing her out.

She sighed and dragged her feet over the floor and towards the door. A surprised "Oh" escaped her lips when she saw who had knocked at her door this late in the evening.

He was casually leaning against the door frame with a smug grin on his handsome face.

"Surprised to see me, darling?"

Tiana scoffed. "You were the least one I expected."

Kol smirked. "May I come in anyway?"

Tiana examined his face and tried to find an evidence for the reason he was here, but she couldn't find anything but the smile on his face. Finally she nodded.

"Come in."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! If you fee like reviewing, then please feel free to do so!_


	6. Wouldn't Change A Thing

_Not much to say=) Title reference: Wouldn't Change A Thing - Camp Rock (Yes I know, but I do like the lyrics^^)_  
_Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

Tyler was smiling at the city in front of him.

Standing on a hill it lay beneath him and he grinned at the thought of it lying literally beneath his feet. He felt strong and ready to pounce. There would be no backing down this time he swore to himself.

"Ty, we're just here because of my family, remember?" Hayley interrupted his boastful musings. She crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Tyler. It was merely a coincidence that their path had taken them here, but she had the feeling that Tyler, as pig-headed as he was, took it almost as a stroke of fate.

"Sure." He said to soothe Hayley and she saw through him immediately.

"Tyler, I mean it!"

He spun around to her. "Hayley what is your problem?" Raising his hands in an asking gesture he stared at the wolf girl whose face adorned angry lines across the forehead. She was just as determined as Tyler and pouted angrily with those sinful lips of hers that tended to drive him mad.

"My problem!" She scoffed. "You promised that you would help me find my family!"

Tyler shrugged. "And I will, so?"

They had been together for the last year, travelling the country meeting witches and werewolves always on the lookout for anyone who might know something about Hayley's roots. She felt lonely even with Tyler around and anyone who doesn't know his roots will start searching for it, to figure out why you are who you are. Hayley wanted to know. She wanted to figure out where she came from in order to find herself and most of all she wanted to know why her biological parents had given up on her. The two of them had found a very reliable source in Montana.

He had been an old werewolf, the alpha of an unusually large pack. Hayley had told him everything she knew and the old wolf had looked at her with wise milky eyes. Scratching his skin he had uttered: "Young loup garou, what you are looking for, you might find in the city of New Orleans, the origin of the wolves." The next day Hayley and Tyler were on their way to New Orleans, the one city that Hayley had hoped they wouldn't come across, because she knew that the grudge Tyler hold against his enemies was dangerous, for him and for her if she decided to stay with him.

"I don't want to get involved with Klaus in any way! Never again!" She said sternly.

Tyler looked at her indifferently. "I know I know." His eyes however wavered back to the city and back to her. She stood her ground determinedly gnawing her teeth. She had had a rather unpleasant time meeting the threat that was Klaus Mikaelson. Well, it hadn't always been so unpleasant, that one time she had actually felt really powerful, but she knew as soon as it had been over that it was a huge mistake. The wrath Tyler held against him was even serious enough without her confession of that drunken one night stand.

Hayley was still chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Ty, please, let him go!" The werewolf scowled at her and she expected him to growl any minute. "Let's find the pack the old guy was talking about. We'll see what we find there and then we will be out of here again as soon as possible."

Hayley tried to reason with him, but Tyler was proud and stubborn.

"You forgot that not only did Klaus screw me over, but Caroline as well and I bet she is still with him, down there somewhere." He spat and threw killing glances at the city as if he could spot either of them somewhere between the buildings.

"For heaven's sake forget your pissed ego for just one day and try to get over yourself! Don't you see that your thirst for revenge is eating you up!? You are so egocentric! Sometimes I wonder if Klaus isn't actually the better man out of the two of you!"

Tyler balled his hands into fists. "How dare you say that? He killed our friends, my mum, he took my girl and he took advantage of you and of me!" His voice was a mixture of snarling and screaming. Hayley gasped and her heart started aching at his razor-sharp words. For a second she had thought that he knew everything, but it didn't look like he did.

"So, what is this then? You want her back?" She asked and tried to keep a stern posture when she was crumbling inside. She knew that Tyler didn't really love her even when she had fallen for him, but there had always been this tiny drop of hope that he might come around and grant them both a future together.

Tyler shook his head. "No, that's not it. I want to make them suffer, the way I suffered."

"You are so messed up Tyler." Hayley said sadly. "I wish you would see that."

"I want justice and you are either with me or against me!"

Hayley laughed wryly and blinked the tears away. "I always just wanted to be with you, because I fell for you. I helped you break the sire bond, I stayed at your sight and now that I am this close to finding my real family I wished you would do the same for me."

Tyler sighed then and put his hands onto her shoulders. "And I will help you find them, just like I promised you. I wouldn't be here without you, you know that. But I also have to do this for me, so I can finally find peace, don't you understand that Hayley? He can't get away with everything!"

She nodded. "I can understand that. I just wish that you wouldn't put him before everything."

"Hayley you mean a lot to me…"

"…but not enough." She stated simply and straightened.

Tyler looked into her eyes. "Let me do this for us, so we can have a peaceful future, please Hayley!" His words were too good to be true, she thought. She wanted to believe him, because he had been the only one who had always stayed by her side. Tyler had never left her and she wanted to be his family. She wanted to stay with him, because with him she felt safe and without him she would go back to her old and lonely life. And she didn't want that. Tyler was her chance to start over and she had no choice but to support him.

He saw the answer in her eyes and his lips kissed her forehead. "It will be over soon, I promise! Come on let's go find that pack!" He put his arm around her shoulders and steered her down the hill in the opposite direction of the bayou where a forest adjoined the city walls.

* * *

"All right, look what about next week? I really need someone female around here with all the testosterone!" Caroline said into her phone while she walked down the main shopping street of New Orleans. Two bags were already dangling on her wrist and she was determined to multiply their number.

"So, I take it Elijah and Kol aren't the best shopping companions?" Rebekah laughed.

Caroline joined her. "Well, Elijah is too honourable to admit that he would be bored to death if I asked him on a shopping spree and Kol, well, I haven't seen him since yesterday but I don't think we have the same taste is clothes." Caroline giggled. "He said that I dress too old fashioned for his taste and if I was to go shopping with him then he would pick the clothes for me, which I politely declined." She stopped in front of a shop to look at the jewellery displayed in the shop window.

"You will end up with a wisp of nothing!" Rebekah laughed and Caroline contorted her face at the titillating innuendo.

"Not really what I am looking for." Caroline answered Rebekah and decided at the same time that the jewellery wasn't her taste. She went on her way through the tourists and inhabitants. The day was rather sunny and there were more people on the streets than usual.

"What about my favourite brother?"

"Well, he was so kind as to hand me his credit card, told me not to go alone and that he had plans for today." Caroline's tone wasn't really enthusiastic, but when she thought about last night a smile tugged at her lips. She just would have wanted to spend some day time with him, but he always seemed to be so busy. He could tell her anything he want, but Caroline was still a bit disappointed. She sighed then and scolded herself for behaving like the spoilt little brat that she had wanted to leave behind.

"So spent his money then." Rebekah told her." It is the least you can do! But who are you with when Elijah and Kol have better things to do?"

"You." Caroline said and walked into a shop that looked promising. She walked through the rags stopping here and there when something caught her eye. "He didn't define that person had to be within any reachable distance from me."

"Touché!" Rebekah said laughing hard. "I simply love you for driving him up the wall! He deserves it for everything that he has done!"

Caroline shrugged even though Rebekah couldn't see her. "I guess so. What do you think about this skirt?" Caroline asked and quickly took a picture of it sending it to Rebekah.

"Looks cute. You could wear a fitting corsage." Rebekah suggested and Caroline walked over to the shelves with the tops. A few women looked at her annoyed when she past them while talking to Rebekah the whole time. For a second she felt like sticking her tongue out at them but she refrained from doing it and decided to rather ignore them. "What about you and Stefan? Everything fine there?" Caroline unfolded a top and looked at it in the mirror in front of her.

"It couldn't be better, except for that one night at the Grill…"

"Why? What happened?" Her focus went from the top in her hand quickly back to her friend on the phone.

"I don't know how it happened. It was so stupid! Matt and I were talking and he was so nice and I was so happy that someone else was being nice to me and Stefan and he kind of got into a fight."

"About you!?" Caroline called and the women turned their heads angrily into her direction.

"Well…"

Caroline started laughing really loud while she made her way to the dressing rooms. "Oh my why am I missing out on all the fun!?" She quickly put on the clothes and looked at herself in the mirror deciding that the pieces would find a new home in her wardrobe.

"It wasn't fun! Elena and Damon left town two days ago to go to France."

"What!?" Caroline said and instead of her voice going louder it dropped a notion. She sighed and her lips dropped sadly out of their own accord.

"Yeah, they will spend the weekend there."

"Mh." That was all Caroline said when she felt that she envied Elena of it. She wanted to see the world as well, just like Klaus had promised her, but all of that had been postponed until he had taken over his kingdom again. Caroline couldn't care less. What was a kingdom compared to seeing the Seven Wonders of the World? Well, she guessed that since Klaus had already seen them several times she got why a kingdom was more important to him.

She handed the cashier the credit card and smiled at the woman.

"He will take you." Rebekah said. "It's just that he has built that stupid city and he simply wants his baby back. Call it a trial for legal guardianship."

Caroline chuckled while making her way out of the shop with the prey in her hand. "I see." When she stepped out of the shop she suddenly paused and her mood changed from good to bad or even worse. Her eyes got caught of something opposite of the street. "And I already know who's going to take on the mother figure of all of this." She said and felt the feelings she had experienced yesterday boiling up inside of her again.

"What?"

"He's here. With _her_." Caroline hissed and watched how Klaus and Camille were sitting together outside on the patio of a café. Her hands started to tremble when she saw him laughing at something she had said.

"Caroline, now listen to me!" Rebekah noticed the strained tone in her voice and she knew about all the things that had happened yesterday, because Niklaus himself had called her after Caroline had run off. He had wanted to fill her in on everything and Rebekah had been more than surprised, but it had made her happy never the less. "It is just a cunning ruse!" She told her. "You know that he loves you and that he wouldn't cheat on you and least of all with a human!"

Caroline closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing and her shaking hands that hurt because her nails were digging painfully in the insides of her palms. "Rebekah, these strong mating feelings are messing with me! I can't concentrate on anything else and I just want to snap every time I see him talking to another woman!" She breathed and forced herself to move on down the street. It took all of her self-control to avoid staring at them.

Rebekah wanted to say something that would comfort her, but she didn't know what that was, because she had no idea how such a bond worked or maybe developed. "Everything will be fine! Just don't kill her, okay? She is no threat to you! You are the alpha female!"

Caroline laughed and suddenly just like that Rebekah had managed to distract her.

Merely a few yards away from Caroline was someone else watching the couple as well. Marcel tried to keep a straight face, but he looked at Klaus with a loathing feeling inside of him. It scorched his insides and started to eat him up.

He watched how they, Camille and Klaus talked to each other as if they were the best friends in the world. His eyes followed every move they made and he noticed when Klaus slightly touched her hand, as he pretended to reach for the sugar on the table. _What a hypocritical charmer!_

Marcel knew that he quickly had to get rid of him.

* * *

Elijah walked slowly down the stairs and entered the pub that lay hidden underneath the streets in a basement of a house. It was a popular meeting point despite its hidden entrance and everyone who knew about it liked to come here and spend some hours away from the busy streets. Especially those who couldn't walk in the light, but had to stay in the shadows spend their hours down here.

Around this time it was rather empty so Elijah didn't need to look long for whom he was looking for.

He saw the young vampire with the messy hair sitting alone at a table near the back wall. Elijah moved swiftly but elegantly towards him and drew the looks of the other customers on him.

He noticed that not all of them were vampires, there were also humans among them and they always tended to throw awestruck looks at him. After one thousand years he was quite used to it.

While he moved around chairs and tables he noticed pleased that none of Marcel's allies was here.

"Joshua." Elijah smiled and sat down opposite of the young vampire who looked almost shyly up at him.

"Sir." He said, a reflex reaction that was due to his young age. Elijah smiled amused at his politeness that still remained from his human days. Maybe it was the reason why he felt inclined to him and why he had chosen him a few days ago for the mission he wanted to accomplish.

"Please, call me Elijah." He repeated once again and smiled.

Joshua swallowed and nodded. If he was honest than the original vampire scared him even though he seemed to be polite, but Joshua had the distant feeling that he was only half as nice. Like the humans in the pub he looked at Elijah in awe.

The original leaned comfortably back in his chair. Joshua didn't draw attention to himself and that was what he needed.

"Now, young Joshua, tell me how your last days have been."

The young vampire cleared his throat uneasily. "Well, I have gone to that bar Rousseau's like you told me to and there was the vampire, Marcel with his supporters. I watched them for some time until I noticed that they had caught me watching them. So, this guy, Diego brought me to Marcel." Josh rubbed his arms feeling goose bumps on his skin under the intense stare of Elijah's eyes. "He asked me where I came from, who I was, you know and I told him everything we had agreed on. It was strange because he looked at me in this calculating expression, as if he was planning something. I told him that I knew no one in town and that I was looking for company. He asked me about my age and if I could control my bloodlust. He has been watching me for three days now since then." Josh shrugged and to him all those questions had been odd, because he wouldn't know what good Marcel did that knowledge and Elijah wondered about that himself. He put his fingers against his lips and stared at Joshua over the table.

The fact that Marcel was interested in Joshua told him that he had swallowed the bait and Elijah was pleased about that. Question is now what Marcel would want with Joshua?

"Anything else?" He asked callously.

"He wants to meet me again tonight."

Elijah nodded. "Well, that's a good sign. You will go there and see what he wants from you."

Josh nodded and shivered again.

"You will report back to me about everything you find out as soon as you can and you won't tell anyone else about our arrangements or about what you discover." Elijah told him and his pupils dilated with the compulsion. "Are we clear?"

The young vampire nodded. "Yes, we are."

Elijah nodded as well. "Good. I will be hearing from you then." He was about to get out of his seat when Joshua called him back. "Uhm, Elijah, will you…" He stalled because he was afraid to remind Elijah of the bargain but he wanted this more than anything. "…about our bargain…"

Elijah smiled at him. "I didn't forget. You will get your daylight item as soon as you helped me figuring out what Marcel has in store for my family. Joshua, I come from an ancient time. In my days, honour was highly acknowledged which is why I will keep my word. If you don't deceive me or turn against me our bargain will be held upright." He looked sternly at the young vampire who nodded at him.

Joshua watched how Elijah got up and walked out of the basement again onto the late afternoon streets. He would have loved to join him up there, but he still needed to wait for one or two more hours. It was a long and dull life that he led since he became a vampire. Those who were lucky enough to know a witch who spelled them a ring or a necklace so they would be allowed to walk in the sun were lucky. But for someone like him who had no connections what so ever it was a sad existence.

He laid his hope on Elijah who had found him in this place three days ago. He had come out of nowhere and offered him a deal that Josh couldn't refuse. Suddenly his wish had become true and he was close to his dream of walking in the sun without burning.

* * *

On his way home Elijah ran into Caroline who was heading in the same direction.

"Rebekah, I'll talk to you soon your big brother just caught me." Caroline said into her phone that was by now glued to her ear.

"Elijah, make sure you keep them all under control." Rebekah said knowing that the original would hear her. "I'll talk to you soon Care."

Caroline quickly dropped the phone into one of the numerous bags that were hanging on both of her arms. She smiled at him while Elijah looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shopping?" She smiled sweetly.

"I see." He said wryly and Caroline rolled her eyes chuckling and happy that Elijah didn't seem to be giving her a speech about walking about alone yet.

His eyes suddenly rose to something behind her and she turned around watching Klaus and Camille walking towards them. She unhappily noticed that the human had her arm hooked around his.

"I assume you two have been shopping." Klaus smiled with a look at Caroline's many bags. She quickly clung to Elijah's arm. "Oh, yes we had a lovely day, didn't we Elijah?"

He raised his eyebrows at her and Klaus suppressed a chuckle because he thought that it was because Elijah had had a horrible day accompanying Caroline. She pinched his arm and Elijah nodded. "I guess we both had an interesting day." He agreed covering for Caroline who flashed a smile into the round.

"I take it yours was good as well." She looked at Camille. "Hi Caline!"

"Uhm, it's Camille." She corrected Caroline and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Caroline said affected and she noticed Klaus' grim look. "Listen, you should join us for dinner some time, so we can actually get to know each other." Caroline said in that tone that didn't tolerate any back chat.

"Sure." Camille said unsure and looked uneasily at Klaus.

"Perfect!" Caroline smiled. "Now, I have to get the bags home. I'll see you again, I am sure!"

She quickly dragged Elijah away from them and missed the exchanging pointed look the brothers shared. When they were out of hearing range Elijah carefully unfastened Caroline's fingers from his arm and Caroline gasped when she noticed how deep she had dug her nails into his arm and unconsciously so. He rubbed his arm that stung from Caroline's tight grip.

"Oh, Elijah I am so sorry!" She sighed. "It's just…" She shook her head and looked at the ground. "I can't control my feelings around them."

He put his hand onto her cheek comfortingly. "Under those circumstances I think we are lucky that she still has her head on top of her shoulders."

Caroline flinched but nodded.

Elijah chuckled. "Remind me not to get onto your bad side. You can be quite, how do you phrase it these days…bitchy when you want to."

Caroline sighed but chuckled. "Thanks for covering for me."

"Just as long as you stay out of trouble!"

* * *

Josh paced the corner of the street walking from right to left and from left to right. He had done so for an hour now and waited impatiently for Marcel to arrive. It was dark by now but the stars were hidden behind a thick layer of clouds. The air was clear and a bit cold.

Josh sighed while he walked around to keep himself busy. If Marcel didn't turn up now then something must have gone wrong. _What if he had him found out? _

He would never get a daylight item then! He would be forever compelled to spend his days in darkness. _Marcel, where are you?_

The second he had asked he heard a vampire flashing up to him and spun around on his heels to find Marcel smiling grimly at him.

"Josh. Sorry I am late. I got held up."

Josh simple nodded at him biting his lip uncomfortably.

"So, you ready to go?" Marcel asked and Josh nodded quickly running after him.

"What exactly is it that you want me to do?"

Marcel smiled. "It is a fairly easy task. You see I have this friend and I thought that maybe you would like to keep her some company."

Josh swallowed. "That's all?" He asked nervously and Marcel nodded.

"That's all." Then he suddenly flashed in front of him menacingly. "But, you will not turn against me or her, do you understand me? I trust you with her, because I believe that you could become good friends, but if you cross me you will not live to see another day!"

Josh looked at him with wide eyes and nodded slowly. "Okay."

"I will grant you a privileged life, Josh. You will never run out of blood, you will never be afraid again, you will always have friends who look after you, if you stand behind me that is." Marcel laughed wryly.

"What about…" Josh hesitated and whispered. "What about a daylight item?"

Marcel stopped to look at him. "If you prove yourself to be worthy of one then yes, I can provide you with one."

Josh swallowed when he heard about this new opportunity that opened itself up to him here. He would be able to get a daylight item in the end and he wouldn't really care from whom he got it.

Elijah, the original or Marcel, the king of the quarter.

"Follow me." The king urged him on while he walked through one alley after the other. He took turns and circles as usual, just in case someone was following them.

Soon they jumped the walls of the church and Josh hesitated before he entered the building. He gulped down and when Marcel noticed it he laughed. "You are religious then?"

Josh shrugged. "I…I don't know." He said but his eyes were glued to the huge statue of Jesus Christ on the wall above the altar. His mother had been very religious and right now that he was about to trespass the threshold of something sacred he felt something inside of him keeping him back.

Marcel looked at the struggling vampire with an amused expression and his arms crossed in front of him. He refrained from laughing out loud, but he practically beamed.

Josh took a very hesitant step and very carefully he put his foot down onto the floor of the church with his eyes still glued to the crucifix.

"Come on, I promise you that you won't end up as a pile of ashes!" Marcel chuckled and made his way over to the staircase in the back. Josh widened his eyes and flashed after him, because if he knew one thing then that he didn't want to be left alone in the nave.

He followed Marcel who knocked at a door and entered it.

"Davina?" He asked and he heard a female voice calling out for him.

When the young vampire stuck his head through the door he saw how a young girl clung to the older vampire's neck. Over his shoulder her eyes landed on his face and she quickly let go of Marcel.

"Who is that?"

He smiled and motioned for Josh to come closer. "This is Joshua. He is new in town and I thought that you could tell him something about our home."

The girl looked at him with big brown beautiful eyes and Josh stepped cautiously closer. There was a lot of energy radiating around her. She threw her long brown hair over her shoulder before she stepped up to him with a smile holding out her hand. "Hi Josh. I'm Davina."

Josh smiled lightly and took her hand carefully. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Branches and twigs cracked under their feet even though they were familiar to running at night through the forest Hayley thought that tonight they were somehow especially loud. Or maybe she just thought so because her thoughts kept revolving around the vampires that lived near here. Vampires with a remarkable hearing sense that could catch them any minute and would kill them without blinking. Hayley sighed and tried to keep everything under her watchful eyes.

Tyler was in front of her sniffing the air and then she noticed it too. The strong scent of wolves. So they must be near. They had marked their territory which meant that they would either run into them or get caught by them soon.

She hadn't yet finished her train of thought when she noticed someone coming out of hiding from behind large tree. She straightened and Tyler quickly stepped next to her.

It was a tall man that came slowly closer and Hayley noticed that he didn't look menacingly at them but had a smile on his lips.

"Fellow wolves, I take it." His voice was warm and Hayley suddenly noticed how tired she was from all the running because she wished she could cover herself up in the voice. She scolded herself in the next second because she didn't even know that guy, but the friendly way he looked at them made her believe that he followed the wolf codex. They had to help another wolf in trouble, no matter what they would always stand together as one race.

"Yes. I am Tyler and this is Hayley. We travelled a long way from Montana till here."

"I am Reese. You must be exhausted then. Come along my pack isn't far from here. You can get a bite to eat and rest at the camp fire while you tell us your story." He held his hand out to Hayley who smiled as well.

"Thanks. That's very kind." Hayley took the hand that helped her to step over a fallen tree. Reese was right, the pack wasn't far. They had just run in circles around it.

When they stepped out of the trees about twelve heads looked up and into their direction. They looked curiously at the newcomers but not unfriendly.

A very broad and muscular man with shaggy black hair stepped out of the group and Hayley recognised the alpha male immediately. She bowed her head as did Tyler and the alpha opened his arms.

"Welcome to New Orleans."

* * *

_I do hope you liked it and you don't hate me for bringing Tyler and Hayley in this! I swear there will be nothing going on between Hayley and Klaus, however you might have noticed that I didn't change the canon of TVD season 4...__I simply hate Hayley on the show but in this story I somehow grew to like her, if I am honest._

_I kind of feel like this story needs forever to develop, please bear with me!=)  
The part I am currently working on will take them to another country, but I won't yet reveal where exactly;)_

_Someone you haven't encountered in this chapter will reappear again in the next one and you will learn more about the wolves^^_


	7. Family Tree

_Thanks to my guest reviewers and I just want to repeat it again: Vampire's cannot procreate, non of them, so no, there will be no baby!;)_

_Enjoy this chapter=)  
_

_Family Tree - Mathew West_

* * *

A hand reached unconsciously over the sheets when consciousness called her back out of a silent sleep. Caroline turned her head sleepily and without opening her eyes she searched the empty space next to her for that warm body that was always lying next to her. She always searched in her sleep unconsciously for his arms, his comfort and his protection.

She jerked up and opened her eyes looking around: "Niklaus?"

But only silence and emptiness greeted her. Her dead heart stuttered to life and started racing out of no obvious reason. He wasn't next to her and he wasn't in their room. Where was he?

Caroline tried to calm down from the sudden shock and somehow she had the feeling as if he was close. There was no explanation, but she just felt that he was fine and probably somewhere inside the house.

She threw the covers back and put her naked feet carefully onto the ground. Covering herself with a thin cardigan over her pyjamas she tiptoed over to the door and looked into the dark hallway.

Everything was quiet, but Caroline had a hunch of where she might find him. Her naked feet on the floor made no sound when she sneaked down the dark corridor.

There under the door of the studio was a fine line of light which made Caroline draw a relieved breath. She shook her head at herself. Silly girl, she had never wanted to be this dependent, but to him she was, especially since the mating bond seemed to tie them together. Two life lines unconditionally and irrepealably interwoven with each other.

Carefully she pushed the door open with her hand. "Niklaus?" She whispered and peeked through the small opening.

He looked at her from behind a tall easel and smiled when he saw her. "Why aren't you sleeping my love?"

She closed the door quietly behind her. "You weren't there." She shrugged and wanted to step closer, but Klaus held up his hand with the brush in it.

"No, stay where you are, I am not quite done yet."

She grinned. "Oh come on!" But she didn't move when Klaus shook his head.

"Have you been painting all night?" She asked and sat down on a chair near the wall. She pulled her legs up making herself comfortable while she watched Klaus starting on his work again.

"Almost."

"Why?"

He smiled, but didn't look up from the canvas. "I had the sudden urge to finish this, because I really want you to see it."

Caroline's stomach fluttered and she pulled the cardigan tighter around herself. The light was dim, because there were only two floor lamps burning, one next to the easel and one next to Caroline's chair. It was rather unusual, because Klaus loved good light when he was painting. She studied his highly concentrated face and couldn't stop noticing how peaceful and relaxed he seemed to be. Klaus could let go while painting, it was his fashion of forgetting the world around him. It brought him peace whenever he needed it and the soothing knowledge that a beautiful piece of art would remain left him satisfied.

Caroline blinked sleepily and she lost her sense of time. It could have been merely minutes or even hours when Klaus put his brush down into a glass of water. He took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, one hand resting on his chin, while he studied the canvas in front of him.

Caroline slowly tilted her head to look at him curiously. Klaus nodded unconsciously.

"I'm done." He said in a low voice and goose bumps ran over Caroline's arms. She rose from the chair when Klaus walked towards her. He took her hand and whispered. "Close your eyes."

Caroline grinned amused but did as he told her. She felt his lips on her forehead in the next moment before he pulled her along with him. Letting him pull her along she felt her deep trust for him in every cell of her body and so she followed him without blinking.

He placed her in front of the canvas before he wrapped his arms around her from behind. His chin rested on her shoulder and his stubble caressed her cheek.

"Open your eyes, Caroline." He whispered right next to her ear, his tongue lingering on the last syllable. Shivers ran down her spine and then she opened her eyes.

Caroline held her breath and her jaw dropped.

Klaus's eyes followed her every reaction and it intrigued him to see her speechless. She wanted to stretch out her hand to touch the lively creature on the canvas, but she didn't dare to. It was as if she was looking right into a dream. Klaus gave her time to look at the picture and take every detail of it in.

Caroline looked at her herself, a much more beautiful version of her that was.

The woman on the canvas looked over her naked shoulder that was only half covered with a transparent white fabric that seemed to lightly float down from her shoulder. Her eyes looked down and were covered by large black eyelashes. The blond curls fell weightless down her back. The skin seemed to glow, illuminating the foreground against the dark background. A pink tulip was tugged behind her ear, the bright colour building a strong contrast to the rest, but it didn't drew all the focus on it. The focus was certainly on the face.

"What do you think?" He asked and kissed her temple.

"It is so beautiful." Caroline whispered overwhelmed and Klaus tightened his grip on her. Caroline leaned back against his chest and ran a hand up and down his arm. He smiled against her cheek while he pressed his soft lips against it. She turned around inside of his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck. Klaus' hands caressed her sides before he pulled her closer. She smiled and he closed the distance between their lips. Her eyes closed and she felt the soft sign of love and passion embraced her whole body. When his tongue ran over her plump lip she granted him entrance and sighed heavenly. The small sound got to Klaus and his stomach clenched when a shiver raced down his spine. The kiss deepened and drew lovely sounds from both of their mouths. Their bodies tingled while their tongues battled each other.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes smiling. Caroline played with his short hair running her fingers softly over his scalp. Klaus put his hands onto her ass smirking.

"However, I believe that you romanticised your model a bit too much."

"On the contrary, my love, this is exactly how I see you, but you are right a simple painting cannot do you justice." Caroline swallowed and felt her temperature change from cold to hot and back again. "Do not believe I haven't noticed the struggle you are going through." He referred to the Camille business so Caroline dropped her head onto his chest. He chuckled. "You have been quite nasty."

"I am trying." She spoke against his chest.

"I know and you don't have to apologize to me."

"Did I ruin it?"

He shook his head and started to play with her hair. "No. I don't think that she knows anything anyway." She rubbed her cheek against him and his hand ran over her back a chill following his touch. He kissed her hair.

* * *

Hayley took the last bite of her breakfast. It felt good to eat some proper food. They hadn't eaten much on their journey from the north to the south of America. She licked the spoon and smiled satisfied. The tall wolf with the sandy hair, Reese, came to sit down next to her.

"You look better." He stated simply. "Haven't eaten much lately, have you?"

She shook her head no. "Food was not our preoccupation." She told him and wrapped her arms around her knees. The trees around here were higher than the ones in Montana she noticed. High up above in the treetops were birds singing their songs. She tried to see them, but they were too high up, too close to the sky.

Leaves shuffled between boots and Tyler and the alpha wolf, Cortez, reached them and sat down as well.

"So, Hayley, you are looking for your roots." Cortez said and left the question hanging openly in the air. The young wolf girl nodded. "Yes."

"There was another pack on the other side of New Orleans, close to the bayou."

"Was?" She asked and frowned.

Cortez nodded. "It was an ancient pack with a long history. They were very proud and arrogant." He squinted at her, because he was sure that he had seen traces of those he had described in her. The big eyes and the arrogant pout of her full lips for example. Cortez stood up and started pacing. "Some rumours say that they are descendant from the loup garou, the original werewolves, if something like that exists."

Tyler frowned at him and wanted to ask a question, but Cortez held up his hand to silence him. Tyler gnawed his teeth and the alpha noticed it out of the corners of his eyes. This young…wolf…was too arrogant to be here. He was an alpha animal himself and wouldn't be easy to handle. Cortez knew that he had to be careful with him around. He would give him the courtesy he gave every guest, but he would make sure that the young warrior wouldn't overstay his invitation. There was only so much he was willing to offer and his own pack was not such a thing.

"To our knowledge we have always been there, have always existed. We are older than vampires and maybe older than witches. We are bound to nature, because we are a part of it even though or maybe especially because we are two creatures in one. Wolf and human, both are natural creatures. Witches only have a contract with nature which they willingly serve in order to keep the balance and with it their own powers, but their magic is supernatural, not natural." The leaves shuffled under his feet. "Vampires were created by a witch who broke the contract. She suffered the consequences, because a vampire is nothing but unnatural. They aren't bound by nature, nor do they serve nature."

He looked pointedly at Tyler who stared fearlessly back and Cortez straightened his back to keep him in his place. "There is more to you than you are saying." He stated and looked from Hayley to Tyler and back again. "Why are you really here?"

Tyler stood up and Reese rose as well balling his hands into fists. He would fight for his alpha and his pack if need should arise. Tyler looked at him surprised and noticed that the other pack members were gathered around them hidden behind the trees, but ready to pounce. Hayley noticed it as well and got slowly up to her feet looking uneasily around.

Cortez raised his hand to motion for his pack to stay back. He clasped his hands behind his back. His raven black hair was shaggy and the wind rushed through it now. Hayley noticed just now the cold air around him. He seemed to be friendly, but he was as much a leader as anyone she had met before.

"_What_ are you?" He asked and stepped closer to Tyler, so close that everyone would have stepped back, but Tyler simply straightened. Cortez squinted. "I have given you a place to rest for the night out of hospitality, but you are no true werewolf are you?"

"No." Tyler answered. His eyes flashed around considering every wolf around him. "I am a hybrid."

Whispers and murmurs came out of the forest. Cortez tilted his head. "I have heard the stories about the original hybrid." His tone was wary.

"Well, then I am sure you know that he is back in town." Tyler said in his characteristic steady voice. "And I have unfinished business with him." He said with a scowl but suddenly Hayley pushed herself between the two male and interjected. "Uh, no way, Ty! I told you that I don't want to have anything to do with Klaus!" She turned to Cortez. "Listen, I really just want to find my family!"

Cortez looked at her and nodded showing her that he believed her, but when his eyes went back to Tyler his face hardened again. "Vampires rule the city nowadays there is no place for us and I won't tolerate anyone putting my pack in danger. You may stay for another day, but take your personal vengeance elsewhere. As for you wolf girl, you may stay if you like. The pack you are looking for started a fight with the witches in this town, some might still be there, but I wouldn't bet on it." His voice was calm, but his stares at Tyler were full of warning signs.

Tyler looked at Cortez' retreating figure when he disappeared between the tall trees of the forest. His glance wandered to his arm when Hayley grabbed it.

"Ty, please, just let it go! Go to Cortez and ask him to stay. Leave Klaus alone! Help me find my family." Her big eyes begged him to reconsider his plan, but Tyler just stared coldly back at her. He yanked his arm away. "I can't Hayley! It is all I can think about! Listen I will help you find your family, but you can't keep me from giving Klaus what he deserves…and Caroline." There were angry lines on his forehead when he mentioned her name and Hayley bit her lip. She didn't like that someone else had such a strong hold over Tyler, especially because she knew that she would never be that one. She felt her own hatred building up inside of her for that blond superficial homecoming queen bitch. Looking back she didn't understand why Tyler and Klaus liked her so much. "That bitch doesn't deserve half of the attention you are still giving her! What about me Ty? Stay for me!" She clasped his arm again and her big eyes pleaded. "Let them go for me!"

Tyler tensed his jaw and hesitated for a second, before he yanked his arm away again shaking his head. "Sorry Hayley, but I can't."

He turned around to leave and Hayley contorted her mouth to keep it from quivering. Angry tears formed in her eyes and she kicked the dirt in front of her.

* * *

"You sure you want to hang it up in here?" Caroline asked frowning. She had one arm over her stomach supporting the other that held her chin.

"Why not?" Elijah asked stepping next to her. "It is a beautiful piece of art."

Caroline looked at him somehow torn. "I know it is, but…that's me." She said waving her hand."And…it doesn't look like me at all."

"Sweetheart I told you before that is absolutely ridiculous!" Klaus said who was standing on a chair adjusting the picture to the wall.

Elijah nodded. "Truth be told Caroline you don't give Niklaus enough credit for capturing yourself on canvas."

"Oh, that's not what I meant." Caroline said almost stomping her foot. Elijah and Klaus chuckled because they were well aware of the fact that Caroline had another intention than insulting Klaus' artwork. It was rather due to her insecurity than anything else.

"A bit more to the right, brother." Elijah said while staring at the painting. Klaus moved the painting to the right to make sure that it wasn't crooked. Elijah nodded but Caroline wasn't yet sure if she liked hanging on a wall for everyone to see.

The door bell rang and Klaus jumped off the chair.

"I wonder who that could be." Elijah said and Klaus smirked.

"I have a hunch." He walked swiftly over to the door to open it.

"Marcel! What a nice surprise." He said and Caroline and Elijah looked at each other, lips pulled into a thin line. "Come on in, mate. Can I offer you a drink?" Klaus asked cheerily.

"I won't stay long." Marcel declined his offer walking into the living room where Caroline and Elijah were still standing and waiting for what was about to happen next. Marcel just looked at them without any greeting. Klaus appeared behind him and leaned against the door frame.

"What can I do for you mate?"

Marcel's eyes had caught sight of the painting on the wall. An angry frown appeared on his forehead and he screwed up his face. His look landed on Caroline who looked a bit taken aback and Elijah stepped unconsciously closer, but Marcel spun quickly around to Klaus who didn't show the least bit of irritation at his dark look. The usual smirk was glued to his full raspberry lips.

Marcel came menacingly closer. "Stay away from Camille!" He snarled.

"Ah!" Klaus put his fingers together and in front of his lips grinning. "Now I know what this is about." "She has nothing to do with whatever there is between us!"

"Oh, I know." Klaus said walking over to the liquor cabinet and pouring himself a glass. "I tried to avoid her, but she seems to be drawn to my dashing looks." He turned around looking full of sarcasm while he sipped his Bourbon. Caroline rolled her eyes at Elijah who pursed his lips, but Klaus achieved what he wanted to achieve. Marcel was fuming.

"I told you to tolerate you if you abide to my rules."

"Oh, and I did." Klaus said cockily putting the glass on a table. "Didn't I? I was told not to kill anyone."

Marcel moved closer to him to show him that he wasn't afraid of Klaus. His head tilted slightly and he looked up at him out of raging dark eyes when he warned in a low voice. "Stay away from Camille Klaus!"

"Or what!? Mate?"

"You will regret it believe me!" Marcel's eyes flashed over to the painting up above on the wall and even though it was just the briefest of moments it made Klaus gnaw his teeth in anger. He flashed in front of Marcel's face and wrapped his hand around his throat. "Don't you dare to threaten me! One bite and you are dead." Marcel choked on the tight grip and found himself losing the ground beneath his feet.

"What do you want?" He choked out but the words were barely making any sounds.

"No one has the right to take what is mine." Klaus threw him onto the floor where he landed with a loud banging sound making Caroline jumped a tiny bit backwards. "How do you control the witches?"

Marcel laughed hoarsely while he tried to get up. "I don't make any business with witches."

He was back on his feet and Klaus stood tall in front of him with angry lines around his mouth. "Do not underestimate me, my friend. I built this city and your services have become useless to me. Remember that on your way out!" He hissed intimidating and Marcel had no choice but to back off even though the look on his face screamed of rage.

He held up his head proud when he left the room, moving past Caroline, closer to her than she liked, but Marcel avoided looking at her for another time.

Elijah looked at his retreating figure with raised eyebrows. He watched how his brother's body tensed, his muscles seemed to tremble and he hit the glass on the table. The sound of cracking glass against stone still rang in Caroline's ears long after it had already ceased.

* * *

The body lay lifelessly on the ground in the brushwood close to the city boundaries. The skin was grey and from his chest protruded a large wooden stake. Right in the place where the heart was.

Everything was quiet and if someone had found his body he would have thought that a crucial murder had had happen. Someone mad had played Van Helsing and staked another person in the old-fashioned manner out of the handbook: how to kill a vampire. Only some of the inhabitants of New Orleans would have been shocked, most of them would have shaken their heads about it and went on with their life.

The fingers lay dead on the ground and didn't stir when a mouse brushed them, but a low sound suddenly filled the air. It became louder and the moan turned into a groan and finally into a scream.

The mouse quickly escaped when the hand suddenly flew up into the air. With an uncomfortable sound accompanied by screams did the hand pull the wood out of the chest.

Another scream mixed with pain and anger escaped him while his skin colour slowly returned back to normal. He sat slowly up and the veins under his red eyes pulsated violently.

The vampire looked around and tried to orientate himself. "I hate witches!" He grumbled while he got up and cracked his bones loudly before he flashed off towards his home.

* * *

"Seriously?" Josh laughed. "Never?"

Davina laughed as well and Josh decided that he liked the sound of it. "Never." She shook her head so wildly that her hair danced around her ears. She looked at him through some strands of hair and laughed again. Josh leaned forward supporting his weight on his arms. Davina was sitting opposite of him on her large bed. The sun shone through the colourful glass window in the attic and illuminated their surroundings with blue, yellow, red and green. My end of the rainbow, Davina had once said to Marcel.

"For how long have you been up here?" He asked and looked at her. Davina leaned a bit away from him and shrugged. "I'm not sure." She answered honestly and played with the hem of her white T-Shirt. "For me, it seems like years, but I am sure that it might not be more than three months."

She stood up and walked over to the window. Her hand stretched out to touch the blue glass, but she pulled it back before it met the cold surface. She shrugged. "Marcel keeps me save."

Josh shook his head. "I am not sure if I understand that. The witches want you dead?"

She nodded, her sad eyes looking at the ground. "They have to complete some stupid ritual in order to save the greater good."

"But, you are a witch." Josh said standing up. "Can't you protect yourself? Cast a spell or something?"

Davina shook her head and walked back inside the room. "I am not that strong, besides, I have hardly any knowledge about magic." She faced her pictures. "Before anyone could teach me properly I was caught up in that stupid ritual. They killed three girls. I would have been the fourth, but Marcel got me out."

She walked over to a candle and lit it with a wave of her hand. She smiled at Joshua's surprised look. "That's basically all I can really do, besides throwing things through the air." Her hair brush was suddenly lifted into the air by invisible strings and it flew from her bedside table to the other side of the room, demonstrating Davina's powers. "And telling when another witch does magic in town."

Josh's eyes were still on the brush that lay now motionlessly on the floor. He had never witnessed magic being practised before and he still tried to fathom what had just happened. He waited for the brush to make a move, but it lay as lifeless on the floor as it had before next to the bed.

Davina's chuckle made him avert his eyes finally. "It's funny to watch you." She said.

"I…" He stuttered, looking for the right words. "I have…just…never seen something like that."

"For how long have you been a vampire?"

He sighed. "About a year now."

Davina stepped closer with a thoughtful look and Josh turned around when he noticed pity in her eyes. "You don't seem to like it much…"

"So, you are telling Marcel when the witches practise magic?" He asked quickly changing the subject. She couldn't help him anyway. She didn't know the spell…

"He saved my life. It's the least I can do. He says that he can protect me better, when he knows what they are up to all the time."

Josh nodded, trying to find out if it made sense what she was telling him. "So, you trust him?"

Davina faced him with a frown on her forehead. "Why shouldn't I?" Suddenly she looked very suspiciously at him and Josh back away remembering the hair brush on the floor.

"No, I just…" He sighed. "I should think before I speak. I am a rather suspicious person, I guess. You are right, why shouldn't you trust him?"

She looked a bit longer at him and Josh grew uncomfortable, but finally she nodded and went over to her easel. She grabbed a pencil and started to sketch.

Josh drew a deep breath. His thoughts wandered to Elijah who wanted him to spy on Marcel and it made him wonder. Why?

He looked at Davina who started humming. She was so young, had no idea about magic, but had somehow managed to get herself into the middle of a war between witches and vampires.

He had liked her from the beginning on and the question that became louder inside of his mind made him flinch and feel as if he had betrayed her.

Why had Marcel saved her from being sacrificed in that ritual? What was it to him?

Saving the _greater_ _good_?

* * *

The door smashed loudly and everyone in the household perked up his head.

Klaus walked out of the study into the hallway to find out what was the means of the commotion. He frowned at his youngest brother who was in full vampire mode looking worn out and pretty pissed.

"What happened to you?" Caroline asked curiously who came out of the other direction.

Kol snarled under his breath and walked without another word into the study. Klaus and Caroline looked at each other questioningly before they followed with Elijah on their heels.

Kol walked over to the liqueur cabinet to pour himself a glass of something. He downed it in one gulp before he turned around.

"I have a message." He said drinking up another glass.

"Where have you been over the last two days Kol?" Elijah asked and Kol grunted.

"The witches want to meet us."

* * *

_Tyler really didn't end up as my favourite character...sorry guys._

_I will upload the next chapter at the weekend.=)  
_


	8. Know Your Enemy

_After being disappointed again with both of the shows (TVD and TO) I guess I will rather indulge myself in fancfictions. They've become so predictable!_

_But I don't want to rant about that now._

_Title reference: Know Your Enemy - Green Day_

_Have fun reading!=)_

* * *

"The witches want to meet us?" Klaus repeated the question looking at Kol who nodded grimly.

Elijah walked over to a window in the study to look outside for a second before he turned around again. "I don't presume they came to you on their own accord." It sounded more like a question than a statement. Kol squinted angrily putting the glass loudly down onto the table top. He gnawed his teeth before he admitted quietly. "They staked me."

Klaus started laughing out loud at this. "I forgot what a fool you were." His shoulders shook with laughter and he threw his head back obviously enjoying himself. In a flash Kol hurtled himself at his brother but Klaus was faster and avoided his attack swiftly. He flashed over to Elijah and was still grinning when Kol spun around to look for his prey. His face was covered under an angry mask.

"How easily you fall for their charms." Klaus mocked and Kol flashed forward again but Elijah stepped in front of him interrupting the childish banter of his younger brothers. "Before you rip each other apart we might want to discuss beforehand what we are going to do about the witches." He said almost solemnly.

Caroline walked over to a chair and sat down. Klaus smiled at her before he went into his soldier mode and started pacing the room with his hands clasped behind his back. "Well, we meet them of course." He said smugly.

* * *

The old witches stared at Tiana and Sophie as if they were out of their minds.

The coven was once again gathered in the old basement that held ancient secrets of witchcraft. There were two sides facing each other, Sophie and Tiana on one and a handful of other witches on the other side, among them Mariah and Cassandra who had crossed their arms in front of them pointedly looking at the young ones.

"We cannot possibly agree to this." Mariah said and her sisters behind her nodded in agreement. "They are our enemies." She added and set her jaw.

"Yes, they are." Sophie started. "But why shouldn't we let them work for us?" A few snorted and upset murmurs filled the room. "They have no idea! They will agree to their own death without even knowing!"

Mariah shook her head. "You underestimate them! They are a thousand years old."

"Sophie, I beg you let's stick to the plan. It will take longer, but there aren't so many unknown variables in the plan." Cassandra said.

"We would be rid of Marcel in a tick and the originals…" Sophie started but she was interrupted by another witch that stood in the shadows. Amy, a woman with hair like red burning flames stepped forward. "This is all because of Tiana's stupid escapades with one of them!"

Most of them started mumbling because they were unaware of Tiana's preferences among her lovers. Tiana scowled at Amy and licked her lips angrily.

"What?" Cassandra asked and looked from Tiana back to Amy who set her jaw defiantly.

"She." Amy nodded at the dark skinned witch. "Spends her time under the covers with the youngest one of the devils." There were gasps from the witches and some looked at her condescendingly. Most of them felt suddenly betrayed and wanted to know how she could do such a thing, but Tiana just held her head up without saying a word.

"Hey, this is not about Tiana, this is about us!" Sophie interrupted the fight. "She gave him a message which he should have delivered by now and we are going to meet them, so you are either with us or against us!" She said sternly and Mariah stepped forward raising her fist at her.

"You are too young to be this bold."

Sophie looked defiantly at her and crossed her arms. "I am going to succeed and our plan will unfold without any difficulties, earlier than we would have ever thought possible!"

Suddenly a red candle that was placed next to the door whispered angrily and its light flickered wildly while its white sisters surrounding the room remained as calm as the red one had before. Every head turned around to look at the flame and some faces sobered.

"They are here." Cassandra whispered and looked at the ceiling, above which lay the house next to the gates of an ancient graveyard that hadn't seen a funeral in a long time. It wasn't used anymore, because it was too far away from the city centre. The gravestones had lost its purpose and were withered and covered in green moss. Mice, rats, snakes and other animals had made themselves at home between the grey stones that looked like someone had merely forgotten about the dead they represented.

The witches were staring at the ceiling.

Sophie was the first one to move, but she kept her eyes glued to the ceiling. "Let's go." She whispered and nodded at Tiana who followed her.

"Sophie!" Mariah tried once again. "Girl, don't be dumb!"

Sophie pursed her lips and climbed up the stairs without an answer.

The elder witch's shoulders dropped and she shook her head slowly in disappointment. To lose a sister was always an unpleasant situation and even though Sophie and Tiana weren't lost yet they were making deals with the devil and that was the beginning of the ending, at least that was what Mariah feared.

* * *

"Where are they?" Klaus snarled and his eyes searched the dark graveyard. His hybrid sight allowed him to see perfectly in the dark, so he didn't need any light to notice that there wasn't any living creature present between the old grey gravestones.

"She said she'd be here." Kol said and turned around to search the graveyard himself, but he too figured that no one was there. Caroline shivered lightly and rubbed her arms. Graveyards weren't her favourite places and especially at night they had some kind of bad atmosphere. The ground was dry and hard covered in brown with what had once probably been green grass. There wouldn't be growing anymore of that any time soon. Elijah hid his hands in the insides of his coat while he looked attentively around and waiting patiently for the witches to arrive. Sometimes he was so much more patient and even regal at times, Caroline thought. She watched how Klaus started pacing impatiently and raised on corner of her mouth. His temper that had scared her at the beginning and for which she had hated him had developed into something else for her. It had become her fire that wrapped her in its hot protective flames. Sometimes she found it hard to fight with it and cope, but the fire inside of him had drawn her in.

Suddenly her ears picked up muffled sounds and she turned her head into the direction. Klaus flashed next to her and stared into the same direction.

Two dark figures appeared behind a large gravestone and moved closer.

"Caroline." He whispered and put his arm in front of her motioning for her to take a step back and stay behind him. The condition why he had taken her with them was for her to remain close to him and Caroline promised to herself that one day she would prove to him of what she was capable.

Elijah stretched his neck while the shadows came closer. Klaus flashed him a look as if he was asking why there were only two. Elijah answered by pulling his lips into a thin line and Kol suddenly started to snarl lowly under his breath.

"Kol." Elijah grumbled under his breath as a warning for him to keep himself in check. Kol stopped but his eyes were still looking angrily at Tiana who was following Sophie Deveraux through the graveyard.

The two witches didn't let the vampires out of their sight and they stopped a sufficient length in front of them. Sophie stood her ground proudly and Klaus stepped forward smiling eerily at her.

"Miss Deveraux." There was the unpredictable look on his face everyone knew and yet no one could tell what he would do next.

"Tiana." Kol said and stepped forward as well. "I can't say that it's a pleasure to see you again."

Tiana raised her eyebrows and wore the same attitude that Sophie presented. "I see you got the stake out."

Kol hissed like a wildcat and raised his fist. "You will have wished that you hadn't done something this stupid."

Tiana just looked at him daringly and Kol's veins pulsated under his eyes. Klaus held up his hand acting as the voice of authority. "Ladies and Gentleman, please! As far as I know we are here because you wanted to make us an offer that we couldn't decline so please, I am listening."

The witch Sophie scowled angrily before she started to speak. "I think that by now you know that Marcel has total control over the city and its inhabitants. Since you built this city I don't think that it might suit you well. We are here to tell you why Marcel holds the power over everyone and how you can rid him of it." She waited for an answer and Klaus tilted his head at her. Caroline saw that he was intrigued and he nodded. "Go on."

"Marcel has something that belongs to us." Sophie said. "In order to preserve our magic we had to perform a ritual, but Marcel interfered and took one of our sisters out of our midst. He holds her captive and she is the one who gives Marcel any information that he needs."

Elijah pursed his lips. "Now, why would she do that I wonder?"

Sophie looked at him. "She is young and foolish. In order of the ritual we had to give her a lot of power that she still holds inside of her. No one should ever have that much power."

"What do you want from us now?" Klaus asked while he tried to understand the witches' motifs.

Sophie took a brave step forward and pointed at him. "From you we want help. We will help you take your city back and defeat Marcel if you help us to get our sister back."

There was a pause and the wind was the only noise around.

"Why should we trust you?" Kol snarled looking pointedly at Tiana. "What do you really want?"

"We want the same thing: We want Marcel to lose his power. The so called king has to be dethroned." Sophie explained.

"What about this ritual and the young witch?" Elijah asked and started pacing once back and forth before he faced the witches again.

Sophie looked him fearlessly in the eyes and lied cold heartedly. "We just want our sister back. In order to fulfil the ritual we need her to complete what three of her sisters have started."

"And why didn't she agree to do it in the first place." Elijah asked suspiciously but Sophie didn't hesitate one second to reply.

"She doesn't understand that the ritual is a long held tradition which is very important to us. She is young and thinks we would only play her, but before we could explain everything to her Marcel barged in and fuelled her beliefs."

Caroline scrunched up her nose and everyone looked surprised at her when she opened her mouth. "How would you help us if you aren't allowed to practise magic?"

Sophie looked at her wrinkling her nose a bit which Klaus didn't appreciate at all. "Well, he cannot go after all of us together, can he?" Sophie retorted and Caroline rolled her eyes crossing her arms. She hid her discomfort behind an arrogant stance. Admittedly, her question might have been stupid and deserved not more than an obvious answer, but…_argh! Caroline! Silly girl!_

She wanted to slap herself and suddenly felt like a girl that tried to play with the adults. It was still a long way till she would find her role and place in New Orleans and this family, but she wouldn't give up.

She frowned arrogantly at the witch and threw imaginary daggers at her. Sophie bore her stare without batting an eyelid and Caroline flexed her hand. Suddenly she felt like pressing her nails into that witches throat until they drew blood. A second later she widened her eyes at her vicious thoughts. Where came this brutality suddenly from? She had never thought of her as a brutal person, but lately she noticed the changes in her more strongly, changes that went both ways, into a good as well as into the opposite direction. Was this Klaus' influence?

"Why do you even believe that we need your help!?" Kol snarled angrily all his body was tensed and his muscles strained.

"Together we are stronger. Of course we can fight on our own, but it will take longer, for all of us." The witch answered looking at each and everyone.

The air on the graveyard chilled and another break of silence settled down. Caroline switched her weight from one foot to the other, while she waited for someone to say something.

It took a long time before Klaus found the way back out of his thoughts into the present.

"We will consider your offer." He said and turned around. He put his hand onto Caroline's back and walked them towards the exit of the graveyard. Kol bared his teeth at the two women before he followed. Elijah stopped for a second before he too left. "If what you say is true we shall meet again."

* * *

On the way back in the car the discussing about the witches started immediately, because Kol couldn't hold himself together. "I say that we don't agree to anything they say." He furiously gestured with his hands in the back of the car.

"Just because you have a personal issue with one of them doesn't mean that they are all liars." Elijah interjected from the seat next to him.

"Personal issue? What about cross one of us and you cross all? Wasn't that your saying?"

Klaus glanced at his brothers through the rear view mirror.

"Kol, your indiscretions with a certain witch led to this and has thus nothing to do with the rest of the family." Kol huffed angrily. "Nik, say something!"

Klaus clicked his tongue. "The witches are very determined to defeat Marcel."

"That's all you think about, isn't it!? My god!" Kol argued. "Caroline, come on!" He went on looking for someone who was on his side, but Caroline just shook her head and mumbled. "Leave me out of this." Klaus frowned at the woman next to him and even Elijah and Kol glanced at each other. Klaus covered her hand with his, but she pulled hers away.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" She shook her head and felt stupid. Klaus guessed what it was and something inside of him melted suddenly. He noticed her struggle with herself and even though he didn't like it he knew that it was important for her. His hand was still onto the seat where he had put it onto her hand before. "Sweetheart there is nothing you need to be upset about." His voice had changed from the stern tone into a softer one, a soothing one. "There is no need to feel inferior to them!"

She hit her legs and almost yelled. "But I do! To all of you! You are all so smart and…"

Kol suddenly laughed. "Darling, we are a thousand years old and our last name is strategic-war-games. I cannot think of a time when we haven't been involved in something like this!"

"As strangely as it sounds, but Kol is right." Elijah said. "There is nothing you need to be ashamed of!"

Caroline blinked a tear away, a tear that changed from being angry into feeling touched by this strange family that was well known for its cruelty. Klaus turned his hand around and half smiled at Caroline who bit her lip but put her hand into his. He closed his fingers around it and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. The little gestured soothed her and made her take a deep breath.

"You'll get there." He said. "Don't worry. Everything at the proper time, my love." She smiled at him and Kol stuck his head up next to her seat. "I believe you might even make the run as ending up as my favourite sister."

Caroline grinned shaking her head. "You cannot possibly do that to Rebekah."

Kol shrugged. "She still has Nik." Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger brother, but his hand still comforted Caroline whose insecurity had almost magically disappeared.

Elijah cleared his throat suddenly. "Niklaus, would you drop me off at the corner. I still have an errand to make that might bring clarity into the witches' deal."

Klaus stopped the car and turned around to look at Elijah. "What do you mean?"

"Admittedly, I should have told you before. For a few days now I have an insider in Marcel's ranks."

"You have what!?" His voice boomed through the small confines of the car.

Elijah nodded. "Since you were busy pursuing another plan." He drew the last word out and threw a look at Caroline who understood that he was talking about wooing Camille. "I thought it would be wise to additionally infiltrate his ranks."

Klaus gritted his teeth. "Why the hell didn't you tell me!?"

"As I said, you were busy. If you excuse me now, I hate being late." Elijah answered in his usual calm tone and with a swift move he got out of the car and closed the door behind him. Klaus looked after him and hit the steering wheel. "I hate it when he goes behind my back!"

Kol sniggered.

"Shut up Kol!"

* * *

Elijah descended the now familiar steps to the bar that was quite crowded with people. Some looked at him but most of them avoided it as usual. Especially since they had figured that he was an original and no one wanted to get into the way of an original, no one from the clientele here anyway. They were neutral, not on Marcel's side but also not conspiring against him. He moved through the crowd and many already knew that he came almost regularly over the last few days.

Being tall he was able to see easily over the heads of the crowd and saw Joshua sitting at the usual table.

He took his seat in a fluid motion and smiled. "Hello Joshua."

Joshua nodded biting his lips coyly. "Elijah."

Elijah tilted his head acknowledging that the young vampire addressed him by his first name, like he had asked before.

"I believe you have something to tell me." Elijah said and placed a hand onto the top of the table.

Josh nodded slowly. "Marcel took me to a hideout."

Elijah squinted. "Do tell where is this hideout?" He noticed that Josh clasped the glass that stood in front of him nervously. The cold and solid glass pretended to support Josh against his inner turmoil. Elijah became suspicious at his behaviour and wondered if it was only due to his awe or if there was more to it. "Joshua?" He said and leaned forward.

Josh swallowed. "The old church on the boundaries of the quarter."

"And what did you find there?" He inquired looking intently at Josh who withdrew a bit. Elijah's presence made him nervous and he wondered about the consequences if he told him everything, but then again he had no choice, had he?

"There is this girl. Davina. Marcel keeps her in the attic of that church." He mumbled.

"And why is that?"

Josh gritted his teeth and focused on the glass on the table. "She is a witch."

Elijah was more than intrigued, but he didn't show any of it to the outside. His face was totally indifferent. "Davina." He drew the name out and noticed how Josh's eyes flickered. "Tell me, Joshua, what does Marcel want from Davina?"

Josh sighed before he told Elijah everything he had learned from Davina. He was a bit reluctant, because he felt as if he betrayed his new friend, but maybe Elijah was one of the good guys after all and could help her. After the time Josh had spent with Davina he had felt connected to her and he had promised himself to be loyal to her. This time he wouldn't betray a friend. Not again!

"This ritual." Elijah said. "She knows nothing more about it?"

"No, only that the witches told her it was for the greater good. Then they started to kill those girls and Marcel barged in to save her. She is very grateful and helps him because of it." Elijah nodded understanding. "She believes that he will keep her safe from the witches."

The original thought for a moment about what he had just discovered. Then he leaned over the table and looked directly into the other vampire's eyes. "Is there anything you kept from me?" His pupils dilated.

"No."

"You told me everything you know about Davina?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell anyone else about what you have discovered?"

"No." Joshua shook his head.

"Good." Elijah said and leaned back again. "You will keep playing your role and report to me about everything Marcel is up to."

Josh chewed on his lip and collected all of his courage. "Elijah?"

The older vampire looked at him curiously and Josh stuttered. "Uhm, there will be…no harm coming to Davina, right?" Elijah tilted his head and his look practically pierced through Josh who fidgeted uneasily in his seat. He had the urge to justify and explain himself only because of this look Elijah gave him. "I mean, she is just sixteen and knows practically nothing about magic. She was drawn into all of this by a silly coincidence." Josh's leg trembled nervously. Elijah stared at him for another unbearably long second before he answered. "Up to now there is no need to harm the girl. I take it that you took a special interest in her?"

Josh shrugged. "I like her. She's…I like her." He simply said and looked at Elijah who noticed the struggle he went through by being this bold. It made him smile slightly.

"Like I said, I don't see any need to harm the girl." With that he stood up and left the table. "Until we meet again."

Josh had wanted to ask him what this was all about, why Marcel had saved Davina and why Elijah wanted to him to spy on Marcel, but Elijah was already gone. Josh sighed and laid his head down onto the table feeling his tensed muscles relax. A feeling of being tied up and caged fell off him and Josh realized that he might have never even dared to ask Elijah such a question. The deal was that he wouldn't draw attention to himself, spy on Marcel and report to Elijah. He doubted that it included asking second questions. If he succeeded he would get a daylight item, but if not, well, Josh could only guess what would happen then.

He drew deep breaths and tried to get rid of this intimidating feelings while his thoughts wandered to Davina who he didn't want to see harmed, but he badly wanted to have a daylight item and he couldn't tell who he was more afraid of betraying, Marcel or Elijah.

* * *

Tyler made his way through the quarter. The whole day he had spent walking about and getting to know every inch of the territory. He looked left and right when he reached a cross-way. With his hands in his pockets he turned right. He had eavesdropped into several conversations today and talked to everyone shady enough to gossip about everything. The outsiders who he met in the bayou were very helpful with that. There in the middle of nowhere, in a small and shady shack he learned everything about the city and the situation it was in now.

The king, Marcel ruled the place and had all the power. There were rumours about a secret weapon which allowed him to stand on top of everyone, especially the witches. The streets were rather empty but here and there were groups of people walking about either on their way to a nightclub or on their return home.

Marcel was an old friend of Klaus', but a friend who had overstepped certain boundaries that Klaus wouldn't take kindly. Tyler smirked at the knowledge he had gained. People eagerly told him everything he needed to know, so right now he was on his way to ask for an audience with the king to plead his loyalty and his allegiance in the war against Niklaus Mikaelson and his family.

He walked down another road and looked at the bar signs, searching for the right one, the one that led to the king. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a shadow and spun around, but there was nothing there. He squinted suspiciously into the night, but walked on. Then finally he spotted what he was looking for. Up above his head the new shiny sign swayed in the wind. Rousseau's.

He smirked. It was time to meet the king.

The door closed in front of his face, but he didn't push it open. It wasn't his business. His business was something else, something that was still lying ahead in the future. After he had lost sight of the blonde he wandered about and started to orientate himself. Memorising the place he woke up to without any memory or any purpose. There was only an urge inside of him. A hunch. A notion.

Inside, the bar was full of vampires. Tyler made his way up to the bar where a blond bartender smiled at him. He eyed the name tag: Camille.

"A new face." She smiled. "What can I get you?"

Tyler noticed that she was quite pretty with her long blond hair and an open-minded smile. He ordered a drink and looked around the crowded room. The atmosphere was casual and relaxed. The crowd seemed to enjoy their night by dancing, drinking and singing. The music was loud and it animated the dancers even more, as well as the dark skinned vampire who was singing on stage. Tyler watched him attentively and noticed how everyone cheered at him as if they were looking up to him. The description he had gotten earlier fit him and so did the reactions of the club. They were all looking up to their king and Tyler had to admit that he wasn't that bad.

Marcel finished the song and laughed loudly and freely.

Tyler downed his drink when Marcel jumped off the stage and he quickly made his way over to him.

"Marcel, I assume." Tyler said and held out his hand. Marcel eyed his hand curiously before his look met his face. "Yeah." The king said and took the outstretched hand. "And I don't think we have met."

"I'm Tyler and we need to talk."

* * *

"The witches are telling the truth." Elijah said sipping a cup of tea in the living room with his family around. He repeated Josh's words and Klaus grew pensive pacing the room. Caroline folded her legs beneath herself. Her hair was wet and she was wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe over her pyjamas.

"She's sixteen?" She asked shaking her head and staring a hole into the air in front of her. Even though she didn't know the girl she felt somehow sorry for her. "Poor thing." Her thoughts wandered around and suddenly she asked herself how horrible it would have been to be turned at the age of sixteen and being dragged into this crazy world of intrigues and conspiracies. She shook her head again at her thoughts. Forever sixteen, forever in the body of a teenager. "Elijah, there really is no need to harm the girl, is there? The witches can't kill such a young girl!" She asked and Elijah looked at her warmly.

A smile tugged at his lips, because he liked Caroline for her concern about others. "Until this moment there isn't, no and I agree with you that it is quite ruthless to sacrifice a sixteen year old girl."

"Four, to be precisely." Klaus interjected. "We need to find out more about this ritual. I don't trust the witches. They left out some vital parts I believe."

"That means that we need a witch we can trust in. Someone who is familiar with witchcraft. Someone who can protect the girl and help us defeating Marcel and the witches in case they try to screw us over." Klaus smiled at Caroline who eagerly summed up everything.

"We need a witch from an ancient bloodline, a trustworthy witch." Klaus said and he looked intently at Caroline who raised her eyebrows opening her mouth.

Klaus nodded at her seeing that she got the drift.

* * *

_Well, who do you think they're going to ask?=)_

_I guess a visit is in order!^^_

_Thank you so much for supporting this story! Feel free to leave comments!_


	9. Catch My Breath

_Yeah, next chapter!=D_

_Title reference: Catch My Breath - Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

"Mum?" Caroline called and closed the front door behind her.

Her mother practically ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway where she paused to look at her daughter. "Caroline." She said and smiled.

"Mum." Caroline rushed forward and hugged her mother tightly. Liz tightened her grip around her daughter and Caroline smiled but refrained from complaining to her mother. They hadn't seen each other in months and Liz was happy that she could see for herself that Caroline was doing fine.

"Let me look at you." She pulled back and examined her face. Caroline was smiling at her happily and a giggle escaped her throat. "You look good." Liz noticed and her eyes were shining suspiciously.

"Mum." Caroline laughed. "What did you expect? Of course I am fine!" She shook her head at her mother who raised her eyebrows, because to her it was everything but natural. She would never take her daughter's well being for granted. Not anymore.

"Come on, let's get inside. Are you hungry, do you want to eat something?"

They walked into the kitchen. Caroline looked around and took everything in. She turned and noticed that nothing had changed since she left. Everything looked exactly the same and she was reminded of all the good times she had had in this house.

"No, I am fine." She shook her head and examined the shelf with the various spices on it.

Liz watched her amused. "You know, I also…I also have…blood." She added and stalled a bit. She had long come to terms with what her daughter had become, but her diet was something that she still wasn't that easy with. Especially the thought of stealing from a hospital didn't suit her at all, but the other option was drinking from the vein which she knew Caroline wasn't that comfortable with.

The young woman looked at her mum curiously. "I…" She hadn't expected her to be so considerate despite everything that had happened between them since her transition. "Thanks." She smiled, but shook her head. "I am good, but some coffee would be nice."

They laughed and Liz went about to make some coffee while Caroline watched her.

"So, are there any news? Anything I should know?" Caroline asked excitedly and looked through a newspaper on the table.

"News? Well, actually it has become quiet in this town since…since you left and Elena and Bonnie left for college. It's as if somehow…" Liz shrugged. "As if the normal life has picked up again where it had once stopped."

Caroline looked at her mother and thought about what she had just said. "That doesn't sound that bad to me."

"It is unusual. You see, once you are used to protecting people against supernatural stuff, it is strange to get called to things like car crashes, robberies, fighting neighbours or murder out of jealousy." Liz smiled and put a mug in front of Caroline who took it happily.

"That almost sounds as if you miss the supernatural problems."

Liz shook her head. "No, it's not like that. I just have to get used to being all normal again."

Caroline smiled. "So, Damon doesn't cause any problems then?"

"None that I know of. I guess that Elena has an influence on him after all." Liz said quietly as if Damon could hear her and laughed. Caroline joined her and Liz looked at her laughing daughter. The sight made her happy and soothed her conscience that had been a bit uneasy ever since she had left.

"You really look happy." The sheriff suddenly said out of context. Caroline stopped laughing and looked at her mother. She smiled turning the mug in her hands from side to side on the tabletop.

"I am." She nodded at first at herself and then at her mother. "Yes, I am." Another bright smile lit up the room.

Liz sighed relieved. "I am glad."

"Mum, I know that you all doubt him, but he is good to me. They all are. They have invited me into their family without any prejudices or reservations."

Liz nodded. She had known it deep inside somewhere hidden under stubborn doubts and if she was honest than she didn't know if she was okay with her daughter's relationship, but the most important thing to her was that Caroline was fine and happy. Nothing else mattered to her at the moment. She had chosen to be happy with Klaus and Liz knew that there was nothing she could do about it and she wouldn't take that away from Caroline.

"So, how is New Orleans?" Liz asked and tried to sound cheery.

Caroline's smile got an edge and she licked her lips stalling. "It is a beautiful city. Big and full of people and excitements." She said noticing her mother's intense look.

"Caroline, what is it?" Her voice sounded concerned at once.

Caroline shook her head. "It's fine. There are just some people who don't really like to have Klaus around." She chuckled and tried to take the edge of the true seriousness. "No surprise there I guess."

Liz pursed her lips and nodded. It had been her concern from the beginning on that Klaus' past would catch up with them and obviously she had been right. On the one hand she wanted to know more about it, but on the other she was afraid to ask about any details.

Caroline reached over the table and took her mother's hand. "Mum, don't worry, it is half as bad as you think. Everything is fine, really." She looked into her eyes and tried to persuade her mother of her words.

Liz nodded. "I am sure it is." She raised a corner of her mouth. "So, where is…" She left the sentence hanging in the air unfinished so Caroline finished it for her.

"You mean Klaus?" She chuckled at her mother who seemed to feel uneasy even with his name. "He went straight over the Rebekah and Stefan's. He said he would give us the time alone, but I think he just doesn't know if you would have allowed him to come in or chased him away with a gun."

Liz smiled wryly. "He has already been invited in, which means I can hardly keep him out." She joked and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Mum."

Liz chuckled. "You can tell him that as long as he keeps you safe he is welcome here."

"Thanks mum." Caroline said and meant more than just to be thankful for her mother's hospitality towards Klaus. She was grateful because her mother accepted him by her side and by doing so overcame her own discomforts towards him. Caroline squeezed her mother's hand once and Liz nodded at her.

* * *

Only one second after Caroline had closed the door of the Mikaelson's mansion behind her Rebekah already flew into her arms.

"Bloody hell, I have missed you! Where have you been so long?"

Caroline laughed and looked at Rebekah. "I have just been at my mum's! Nothing to get upset about."

"You kept me waiting!" Rebekah pouted pointing a finger accusingly into her face, but Caroline just laughed at her. "You are ridiculous, your majesty!"

Rebekah smiled brightly at her and wrapped her arm around Caroline's shoulder. "Come on, Nik's company has been far too boring without you."

Caroline let Rebekah steer her through the hall and into the living room. Caroline had missed her too and it was nice to be back again in Mystic Falls and seeing all her friends again and a part of her life that she had left behind. When the two of them walked through the door and into the living room she smiled brightly at the picture in front of her. Klaus and Stefan were sitting opposite of each other comfortably on the couch sipping glasses with a suspiciously red liquid in it.

She beamed at them and Stefan rose from his seat approaching her quickly. "Hey you. I was almost afraid that you'd make a run for it." He hugged her tightly and she returned it happily.

"It's so good to see you! I am glad that Rebekah left you in one piece." Stefan laughed while Rebekah complained loudly. "Hey! If anything is a miracle than it is that you still have all your limps seeing that Nik's mood changes in whim."

Caroline chuckled and glanced at Klaus on the couch who sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed. A smiled tugged at his lips when Caroline looked into his eyes shaking her head vehemently and saying. "He has been nothing but a gentleman." But a mocking twinkle crossed her eyes. "However, he did demonstrate his charming abilities more than once on other women." Caroline crossed her arms and pursed her lips making her point. Rebekah's mouth dropped and she stared at her brother aghast.

"Oh Nik!" She shook her head and remembered the phone conversation she had had with Caroline on that topic.

He quickly raised his hands in defence. "Nah, let's be honest shall we. It was but one woman and we certainly have bigger problems than a pretty bartender, haven't we?" His eyes locked with her and Caroline sighed while Rebekah frowned at them by turns.

"Do I have to understand that or would someone be so kind as to enlighten me?"

"All in due course, sister." Klaus stretched his hand out to Caroline who moved to sit down next to him while Rebekah and Stefan followed her lead and sat down opposite of them. Caroline scooted close to Klaus who put his arm around her holding her close. She felt the warmth radiating from his body and revelled in the consuming feeling. He kissed her hair which made Caroline smile, because Klaus displayed his feelings for her so openly. She noticed that Stefan as well had his arm around Rebekah and the sight made her happy, because both of them deserved some happiness themselves.

"So, I take it that your visit doesn't come without any business affairs?" Stefan asked eyeing Klaus and Caroline.

"Your assumption is right." Klaus answered in a serious tone and Stefan noticed that Caroline's expression had changed as well. Rebekah straightened immediately.

"What's the matter, Nik? What's going on in New Orleans?"

Klaus looked at her for a moment before he answered. "It seems that in our absence Marcel has made himself quite at home and it seems that the witches aren't too fond of him."

"Marcel?" Rebekah pronounced the name derogative. She wrinkled her nose remembering Marcel and their short time together. It had really been just a brief time together, but he had been fun to be with, in the beginning that was. After some time Marcel had eagerly emulated her brother a bit too much and so their relationship, if it had actually been one, had been over in no time at all. She snuggled closer to Stefan and let his presence cloud the memories until they remained only a blur of another lifetime. "What exactly has he done this time to annoy you?"

Klaus contorted his mouth and started to retell everything that has happened so far glancing at Caroline now and then who confirmed everything that Klaus said.

Stefan frowned while he listened and tried to gather everything. So, Marcel took over New Orleans which Klaus wanted to have back, because he built the city, but it wasn't that easy because Marcel has a witch that he used to control the other witches in town. The witches asked Klaus for help because they wanted to get their sister back from Marcel and along with that get rid of Marcel himself which Klaus also wanted. The thing was that Klaus didn't trust the witches and needed someone he could trust on his side so the witches won't screw him over with that ritual for whatever, in which they intended to sacrifice that young girl.

"…above all, we still don't know where that vampire came from a year ago." Klaus closed his speech.

Caroline shrugged. "Maybe he wasn't important anyway." Rebekah pulled her mouth in agreement, but Klaus opened his mouth to disabuse. "On the contrary. Nothing happens without a reason especially not when a vampire is killed by another one, who kills himself after said deed, before Elijah and I can get anything out of him, except that he came from New Orleans."

Stefan pulled his mouth into a thin line.

"I asked Bonnie to come over here." Caroline said.

Everyone perked their heads up when the front door opened and closed again, but instead of Bonnie a cheerful Elena rushed into the room. "Caroline!" She laughed and her old friend met her half way through the room. They embraced each other tightly and laughed.

"It's so good to see you!" Caroline said.

There were another pair of steps on the floor and Damon Salvatore entered the room behind Elena. He cocked his eyebrows at the gathering and smirked. "Look who's back in town." He mocked. "Beauty and the Beast."

"Sure mate, just barge right in like always." Klaus said wryly and waved his hand.

"Well, I thought that was our thing." Damon retorted and in the next second he found himself choking on Klaus' tight grasp around his throat while his feet dangled in the air.

"Our thing." Klaus repeated and smiled beastly. "I thought that was me snapping your neck."

Damon gripped his arm and tried to get some kind of support, but he couldn't find any and the air left him, his throat starting to burn and ache. He coughed, but Klaus didn't loosen his tight grip.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Elena who wrinkled her nose in discomfort and maybe disgust. She bit her cheek in order not to complain and she mused once again that maybe Klaus and Damon were simply too much alike. With a loud thud Klaus dumped Damon down onto the floor. He coughed and choked on the floor and Klaus smiled towering above him.

"Let this be a lesson to you." He simply said before he went back to sit down on the couch. Caroline looked apologetic at Elena and sighed under her breath. Elena squeezed her hands and nodded. They couldn't change either of them.

"And there I wasn't sure who was the Beauty and who the Beast. I guess that defines that part." Damon groaned getting off the floor and Caroline turned annoyed away from him. "No reason to pout Blondie."

She sat back down again murmuring. "Yeah, missed you too."

Damon shrugged it all off and searched for a seat himself. "So, what's the surprise visit about?"

The doorbell rang and Klaus smiled. "I believe the reason has just arrived."

Caroline quickly stood up. "I'll go." And flashed over to the door before anyone else could get to it.

She didn't want to admit it but she was nervous about meeting Bonnie.

"Hey Bon." She said when she opened the door and tried to smile, but Bonnie didn't bat an eyelid. There was a neutral expression on her face and it was almost indifferent towards her former best friend. "Why did you call me?" She asked and Caroline opened the door to let her inside. She swallowed the sting at her cold words. Bonnie had made it clear that she didn't like the relationship between her and Klaus which was the reason why she had broken the contact to Caroline. Klaus had taken everything from her and Bonnie couldn't get herself to see any good in him even when Caroline could have been a proof for that. She didn't want to see it and she didn't want to have anything to do with any original, not even with Rebekah who tried really hard to build herself a life in Mystic Falls.

"We want to talk to you about something." Caroline said timidly. "Please Bonnie, just listen." She looked at the witch with a sad streak in her eyes and Bonnie bit her lip. They had once been best friends and even though she didn't want to have anything to do with Caroline anymore she still remembered the good times that they had had. Caroline's pleading eyes somehow got to her and she agreed. She could at least listen to what they had to say.

Bonnie nodded at Caroline and entered the mansion.

She was a bit surprised when she entered the living room and found everyone there. Elena stood immediately up and hugged her friend. Bonnie also had a hard time accepting Damon by Elena's side, but he was Damon and Klaus, well, he was Klaus. "Elena, what's going on?" She asked but Elena shook her head. "I don't know yet."

"Bonnie Bennett. It is a pleasure to see you again." Klaus said trying to be charming, while Bonnie simply scowled at him.

"Klaus. Why don't we cut the crap and you tell me why I am here."

Klaus smiled amused. "I see." He stood up emphasizing his presence.

Caroline crossed her arms and looked at Elena and Bonnie and especially how close the two of them stood together. While Klaus summed the story up again with less details this time she noticed that Bonnie glanced occasionally at Elena, but avoided Caroline.

It still hurt her and especially when she saw that Bonnie didn't seem to feel any friendship anymore for Caroline. She shook her head slightly and instead of thinking about her feelings towards Bonnie tried to listen to everything Klaus said.

"…that's why I need a powerful and trustworthy witch."

Bonnie set her jaw and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Who says that I am trustworthy?"

Klaus smirked. "See, that's the beauty of it. You wouldn't let any harm come to Caroline, you two have spent most of your life together and even though she is with me now I don't believe that you would purposely harm her."

Bonnie glanced quickly at Caroline. They have known each other from kindergarten on and you didn't just throw such a long friendship away that was true.

"What if I don't want to help you? This is not particularly Caroline's war is it?"

Klaus flashed in front of her face and scowled. "Who says that you have a choice?" His voice dropped in temperature and was ice cold.

To both of their surprise it was Caroline who suddenly flashed between them.

"No, stop right there! We are not forcing her!" She said sternly and Klaus warned her.

"Caroline…"

"No!" Her voice was loud and steady. Klaus looked angrily at her and suddenly the room became dead quiet while everyone was waiting for his next move.

Caroline held his scowl and Klaus flexed his hands next to his body, maybe readying himself for snapping someone's neck. He drew in a deep breath and Caroline saw how his jaw muscles worked. She was suddenly afraid to break eye contact with him which would probably make him snap her neck. She wouldn't know what do, wasn't sure if she could take such a violation of her trust in him. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and she wasn't sure if he could sense her fear. She swallowed and gathered the last trust and bravery she had and finally she turned around, away from him, to face Bonnie.

"Bonnie, it is your decision. I ask you to please help us and if you aren't doing it for me than maybe you will do it for that poor girl who is held captive by Marcel. Elijah said that she hardly knows anything about magic and that her fellow witches want to sacrifice her." Caroline pleaded and looked at Bonnie. "Please."

Bonnie stared at Caroline and moved her tongue angrily around in her mouth. Klaus snorted and turned around, because he had to admit that Caroline's tactic was far better this time.

Bonnie looked at him and then back at Caroline.

After a long while she finally said. "Fine. I'll do it, but only for that girl!" She emphasized her words with her hand and stared intently at Klaus.

"Thanks Bonnie!" Caroline said and smiled slightly.

The witch just nodded before she turned around to leave the house. She didn't want to spend more time in there than necessary.

Caroline's eyes dropped to the floor but Elena smiled encouragingly at her. It would all be fine eventually, she tried to convey to her friend but Caroline wasn't so sure about it.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the bed when Klaus entered the room. He looked still a bit pissed and Caroline didn't know if she should be annoyed or bored.

"Come on you are not still angry that I went into your way, are you?"

Klaus scowled at her. "I don't like it when anybody interferes with my doings, not even you."

Caroline huffed. "Get a grip and control your temper."

"Oh, you don't want to argue about that now, do you, love?"

"My strategy was better than yours anyway!"

Klaus grunted and the muscles around his mouth twitched, because he knew she was right but didn't want to admit it. She put his control to test like no one had ever done before, because no one had ever dared to, not even his siblings, because they'd end up lying daggered in a box. Suddenly the realisation hit him so hard that he had almost gasped. He couldn't just dagger Caroline when his temper got out of hand. She'd be dead for good if he did so. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the image of her dead body. He couldn't let himself get worked up anymore that easily.

"Just don't get in my way again." He mumbled.

"Or what?"

"I don't know, okay?" He suddenly yelled and Caroline actually jumped on the bed. Klaus gripped his hair and tried to stay calm. He couldn't tell Caroline that he didn't trust himself with her around when he was upset. His blind rage was something he couldn't control and he was scared that she might be the receiving end one day, but he could never say that out loud.

Caroline frowned at him and tried to figure him out, but she didn't say anything.

"And you just had to bring Camille up again, hadn't you?" Klaus growled just to change the subject.

Caroline groaned. "I was just joking."

"I do hope so." He said tensed.

Caroline scowled back at him for some seconds before she sighed and lay back on the bed. "I don't want to fight with you."

Klaus relaxed his muscles and admitted silently. "Neither do I. Especially not about another woman when you do know very well that there is none."

Caroline rose again to look at him and there he suddenly softened because he saw that high-school girl again that had managed to capture his interest with her sad smile that was hidden behind her bright eyes and her sunny disposition. He had seen that she was a good person, someone who would achieve anything she wanted, but that she was hiding behind her insecurities that no one wanted or could take away. Suddenly he was reminded that she was still young and that he wanted to be that someone to take her insecurities away. In one thousand years he wanted to be that someone.

He sighed and walked over to the bed where he sat down next to her. Hesitantly he reached out his hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Have I yet told you today that I love you, my beautiful girl?"

She raised a corner of her mouth and felt herself relax immediately. Only Klaus managed to take all of her pain and worries away with one single sentence. He pulled her head closer to kiss her forehead. He never wanted to look into her eyes and see the doubt in them that he saw in so many others. He never wanted her to have any reason to doubt him.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Some blood maybe? You look pale."

Caroline realised just then how tired she felt and how much her throat burned with hunger. She had simply ignored it with all the things going on today. At first there had been the happiness about seeing her mum and her friends again and then there had been the fights about their problems that she wished would disappear overnight. She nodded swallowing the sour taste in her mouth. "Yes, some blood would be nice."

He gently caressed her cheek and Caroline leaned into the soft touch.

"I'll be right back."

She nodded and watched him leave the room before she lay back down again to simply rest for a while.

* * *

With a start she awoke the next morning.

Klaus who was standing in front of a floor length mirror dressing himself turned around and frowned at Caroline who turned her head quickly around to take the whole room in.

With only one long stride he was next to the bed. "Love, you okay?" He sat down on the bed next to her and the hounded look in her eyes disappeared when she focused on him. She wiped her face and nodded. "Just some strange dream about the bayou, I think."

Klaus chuckled and pushed her blond curls back over her shoulder. "It got to you after all, didn't it?"

She pushed his shoulder but suppressed a smile. "Don't be mean."

He smiled and Caroline sighed at the sight. She threw her arms around him and she felt his arm coming around her body. She held on to him for a while and felt very distinctly the shivers that ran over her arms when Klaus' fingers caressed it lightly. She felt whole and contented.

"Why are you already dressed?"

She felt him smile against her hair and loved the way how it made her feel. "I have to make an errand before we leave again, don't worry, I'll be quick." Caroline suddenly shook with laughter.

"Oh my god." Her laughter filled the air around them and Klaus withdrew examining her face. A smirk formed on his face and he licked his lips.

"I suggest you take your mind out of the gutter, sweetheart."

Caroline was trying to control her laughter, but she still needed some time for that. Klaus couldn't control his grin and only she could do that to him so much was for sure. All of a sudden his pushed Caroline backwards and buried her body under his broad one holding her hands next to either side of her head. She was still giggling beneath him and her trembling body got to his core along with the joy on her face. He felt his gut clenching and his blood heating in his veins. With a wicked gleam in his eyes he noticed how Caroline's cheeks reddened and it was all it took him to crave her kiss.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that's taste was sweeter than honey. Lips moved softly against each other and tongues embraced themselves while Klaus' body pressed hers into the mattress. Caroline sighed into his mouth and writhed forgetting that Klaus still held her hands captive, exposing her to him. Feeling that Caroline practically melted against his body his length hardened and he shivered wondering if he was left at her mercy or the other way around. Caroline felt the slight bulge in his crutch and smiled into the kissing taking his bottom lip between her teeth, teasing him. Her own core warmed and she felt the wetness between her legs.

She purred and a shiver ran down Klaus' back realizing that he would never get out of this room if he let this going on like this. The kissed hardened and he drew it out until he pulled back and smiled at her flushed face. Caroline was a bit breathless and she simply didn't want him to stop.

She shook her head when she noticed what he was doing. "Oh come on."

Klaus' chest rumbled against hers when he chuckled. "I am afraid I have to do something that is rather important to me which I can't postpone my love."

Suddenly she wrapped her leg around his hip and smirked. "Right, you cannot possibly postpone this." She bucked hips and made Klaus groan. Caroline smirked but hadn't considered how much the move would affect herself. She felt a sudden need to feel his naked skin against hers and panted.

Klaus let go of her hands and sat up shaking his head amused. Caroline nestled herself down in his lap fastening her hands behind his neck. "You said you'd be quick." She smiled and pressed another kiss against his lips.

Klaus shook his head. "No, I can't." He smirked. "Not when it comes to this." He breathed against her soft lips and kissed her again making her sigh. "I want to take my time ravishing you. Igniting every cell in your body. Kissing every inch of your skin." He nuzzled her neck and Caroline needed to get closer to him. "Until you scream my name for more than just one time." He withdrew slowly and Caroline tried to swallow the feelings he gave her. Her face was flushed and he felt the desire flaring up inside him as well at seeing how he had managed to work her up. He cursed himself for not having more time because his pants felt tight.

She looked into his deep blue eyes and got goose bumps.

"I don't regret anything." She suddenly said out of the blue and Klaus frowned.

"Did you have doubts, sweetheart?" A feeling of apprehension that he had never felt before suddenly rushed through his veins and he wanted to hold on tight to her. Caroline quickly shook her head. "No, I didn't. Maybe once, but only in the begging. I just realized it seeing my mum and Bonnie again. It was suddenly so clear that despite what everybody thinks, I really couldn't care less about what everyone thinks. I just know that I want you with everything you are." She grinned at him and Klaus' breath caught in his throat along with his words. He had none. He had no words for Caroline and yet there were so many things he wanted to tell her. Many years he had told himself that he didn't deserve any love and now she was here giving it to him so willingly that his heart almost ached. "My mum is actually warming up to you." He frowned and Caroline giggled. "As long as I remain in one piece that is."

Klaus cocked his eyebrows. "I knew there was a rub."

"But Bonnie…" Caroline shrugged and Klaus held her chin up.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "It stinks, but I can see her point."

Klaus sighed and tried to avoid that topic. He didn't feel guilty about anything that he had done, because if he started to feel guilty for all the things he had done, it would crush him. He reacted on impulse that was all he knew. He shifted and got off the bed, but Caroline held his wrist. "You'll be quick right?" She suppressed a smirk and Klaus smiled.

"I promise." With a quick peck on the cheek he was out of the room.

* * *

"I wondered when you'd finally leave your room." Rebekah greeted Caroline with a mock reproachful tone.

Caroline sighed and yawned. "The mattress is much too comfortable."

"Ew." Rebekah quickly held up her hand. "Too many details!"

Caroline sniggered and got herself some blood out of the fridge. She really should feed more regularly. The red liquid looked deliciously ensnaring.

She tasted it on her tongue and the ferocious taste streamed into her every cell and made her fangs push through. Her throat burned slightly when the thick liquid ran down it. She felt it seep into her every cell enjoying the vitality that built up inside of her. The veins under her eyes pulsated and withdrew again feeling satisfied with the fresh blood running inside of her now. It wasn't grey like the ice cream, no, it was red. It had a vibrant taste that kept the hunger in check.

Rebekah smirked at her and Caroline blushed slightly.

"So, how is it going around here?"

She shrugged. "It's okay."

"Oh, she's good at terrorising people." Stefan said and entered the kitchen with a whisk pace. Rebekah threw him a look, but he just winked at her. Caroline frowned.

"What?"

Stefan gazed at Rebekah who finally groaned rolling her eyes and giving in. "Yes, I kind of threatened that girl, April Young and that's why Matt isn't talking to me anymore."

Caroline laughed. "What?"

"She was rude, okay!?" Rebekah tried to defend herself, but Stefan just laughed out loud and Caroline's curiosity was peaked.

"She's working at the dress store down the road and…" Stefan started to explain but was interrupted by Rebekah. "She told me that I should rather look for a dress in my size and that elegant wouldn't fit me. I should look for another dress that was more to my fitting." She huffed and crossed her arms angrily contorting her mouth. "Who does she think she is."

Stefan chuckled and leaned over the table towards her. "I don't think she phrased it quite like that." He teased and Rebekah's face fell. "She meant that you are more the daring type, admittedly she did phrase the compliment rather awkwardly."

"Compliment? She out right insulted me!" Rebekah complained loudly and threw her arms in the air.

Stefan laughed. "And you told her to shut her mouth and watch out for her family and friends, just in case one got missing, besides she should show some respect to people who are older than her."

"She deserved it!"

Caroline shook her head smilingly. A year ago she would have been shocked about Rebekah threatening a whole family, because of a misunderstanding, but she knew that Stefan would watch over her, besides Rebekah was too smart to ruin her life in this town. She wanted to find her humanity again, her bad was just that she had inherited her brother's bad temper. Maybe Caroline could even be accused of ignoring the bad sides and putting more weight onto the good ones, because after all they all had their bad sides, but she honestly told herself that she had changed and her world wasn't only black and white anymore.

"Poor April." Caroline said and laughed joining the bickering.

"You only get what you deserve." Rebekah said sober and shrugged. Stefan and Caroline shared an amused look.

* * *

About an hour later Klaus returned and looked at the three vampires who were still chatting eagerly in the kitchen. "I see I hoped in vain that you'd all be ready by now."

"Why are you so eager to get going?" Rebakah asked.

"Because, sister, the world doesn't stop spinning! So…" He waved his hand towards the door motioning for her to get going and Caroline's mouth dropped.

"Er, wait…" She couldn't find the right words in that moment and looked around at each other, because all of them knew something that she was missing.

"We're coming with you." Rebekah said simply and Caroline widened her eyes.

"Seriously?" A wave of happy expectation crashed over her and was mirrored in her face. Everyone laughed at the happy look on her face and Caroline squealed jumping towards Rebekah. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I wouldn't bet on that, sweetheart." Klaus said, but Caroline ignored him.

She turned her head to the door when Elena suddenly appeared on the threshold with Damon on her heels. With a loud thud the bags they were carrying dropped to the floor and everyone's eyes rested on the bags before they looked questioningly at their owners.

"What do you think you're doing?" Klaus asked crossing his arms and staring at them.

Damon shrugged and answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Well, what do you think we're doing? Coming with you of course!"

Klaus widened his eyes and his jaw almost dropped. Elena smiled and walked around to Caroline and Rebekah, pushing herself between them while putting an arm around each of them. "You can't expect us to stay behind when you drag everyone of our friends miles away."

"Yeah whatever." Damon mumbled rolling his eyes at Elena. "As for me, call me jealous, but I can't let my brother have all the fun." He pulled his lips into a thin line smirking at Stefan who didn't look half as amused.

Klaus huffed gnawing his teeth. He looked at the three girls who were laughing and grinning at each other. "Bloody hell!" He mumbled before he left the room which caused even more giggles.

On the way to the car Elena stopped Caroline and looked into her face, because she felt like she needed to say some more to her friend. "You changed." That was all she said and it didn't sound at all bad or even accusatory. It sounded as if she was simply stating a fact with a subtle undertone of surprise.

A slight smile crossed Caroline's lips, but she shook her head. "No, I am afraid I haven't." She remembered all those tiny moments where she had felt stupid or insecure lately, but Elena stared directly at her while she shook her head vehemently. "Yes, you have. Even if you don't see it yourself." She smiled at Caroline and put an arm around her.

Together they walked towards the car that would take them to New Orleans where they were about to discover that this new adventure would be testing everyone's friendship in ways they wouldn't have thought possible.

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter!=) Thanks so much for your support._


	10. People Like Us

_Hey guys,=)_

_Thank you for the reviews and I will make more paragraphs from now on, I am sorry that I confused a few of you, but I will better!;)_

_And I am sorry, but my character Bonnie turned out to be quite stubborn. I haven't figured her whole part of the story out yet, but she will not be easily convinced to to go pro Klaroline, so please be patient. As for Bonnie and Kol/Elijah...who knows=D  
_

_This turned out as being more or less a filler chapter, but the next one is ready and will be uploaded shortly.  
_

_Title reference: People Like Us - Kelly Clarkson  
_

* * *

Hayley put all her belongings into the pockets of her jeans. There wasn't much that she had with her, a knife, a wallet with some cash, a mobile phone and a carved stone with some intertwined lines on it. It looked a bit like an old rune, but it was none.

Tyler had given it to her on the road. Their way had taken them to the coast and Hayley had loved the sight of the wide blue ocean. Up above the wild sea she had stood on the cliffs and stared at the horizon. When the wind had blown wildly into her face she had felt free like she had never before. She had spread her arms and a drop of hope had settled down inside her that maybe one day she would know where she came from.

One thing she had known back then, she had never wanted to lose that freedom. Tyler had come up behind her and given her the stone that he had found somewhere near the rocks. She had smiled at him and Tyler had tilted his head to kiss her.

Hayley twitched her lips at the memory. Then she leaned back stretching her hand out behind her and with a swift forceful movement she threw the piece of rock into the forest. There was a banging sound when it hit a tree. The wolf girl straightened again and looked into the direction of the throw. She wasn't someone who would cling to things because of emotional value.

It would wear her down and she didn't want that. No, she preferred her freedom even if it meant that she had to let go of Tyler and his presents. She had always wanted to find her family and she was close, so why would she stop now, just because of a silly emotion? She didn't want to let go of Tyler, but she wouldn't let him wear her down either.

Reese had watched her silently from behind a tree. When his feet shuffled over the leaf covered ground Hayley flew around raising the knife that was suddenly in her hand. The sandy haired man raised his palms and smiled at her while he stepped out of hiding. "Easy there, killer. Just me."

The corners of her lips twitched before she stuffed the knife back into her pocket. She licked her pouty lips. "Sorry, I didn't know you were hiding out there."

Reese chuckled. He walked over to a tree stump and sat down. "You certainly do know how to hold your stance."

Hayley shrugged pulling the zipper on one pocket. "I have been alone for most of my life that taught me to be careful around everyone."

Reese nodded. "I guess it does. So, lone wolf, you are going into the bayou today?" His tone was playful and Hayley noticed that it was his trade mark. He looked at her out of lime green eyes, a colour that she had never seen in anyone's eyes before. They always had a twinkle in them, even when he was angry, however then it made him look more frightful. When he was happy it reminded someone of a young boy and made him look younger than he probably was.

"I am." Hayley simply answered.

"Alone?"

She suddenly smirked. "A lone wolf has to do what a lone wolf has to do."

Reese nodded amused. He stood up and Hayley noticed once again how tall and broad shouldered he was and she mused that if Cortez didn't have this certain strength of character and determination Reese would make a run for the alpha. She figured that he was Cortez' right hand anyway.

"Would the lone wolf mind some company for a change?" He asked frankly looking at her with open eyes. Hayley studied his face for a moment suspiciously. She couldn't help it, life had taught her to always be suspicious. Reese opened his palms towards the sky in an open gesture. "Your choice." He shrugged and finally Hayley nodded and a smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah, why not, it's not like I got a reputation to lose." She joked and started walking.

Reese shook his head and followed her in long strides. "Is that why you didn't join a pack?"

Hayley shook her head. "Well, I did join two in the past, but I always just wanted to find my family after my adoptive parents kicked me out when I turned for the first time."

Reese drew in a sharp breath. "That must have been a surprise for them."

Hayley laughed. "Yeah, kinda."

The forest was dark because the sun was hidden behind a thick layer of grey clouds. The air smelled of rain, but it hadn't rained yet and Hayley hoped that it wouldn't until they were back. She hated to get wet, because someone had told her once that it made her smell of wet dog.

"So, for how long have you been running with Cortez now?"

They didn't follow a path through the forest. As a werewolf you developed a very good sense for orientation and they didn't need a solid path to lead them. Hayley couldn't explain it, but she just knew where she had to go.

"I have been with him for a couple of years now." Reese answered. "He's a really good leader and friend." The leaves rustled around them and here and there crossed a mouse their path but other than that it was quiet.

"What is going on in the city?" Hayley asked interested.

Reese let out a short laugh. "It seems as if the vampires have gone nuts once more. If you ask me they are a bunch of arrogant maniacs. I mean come on, there is this guy Marcel who rules the city like a king and there are rumours that he even got to the witches somehow, it's all pretty mental, I think."

Hayley snorted. "They have always been like that, haven't they?"

Reese grinned. "You have been around them for some time, haven't you?"

Hayley wrinkled her nose at him, because she didn't want to admit it, but he obviously knew and she had just given herself away anyway. She should have kept her mouth shut. There were wolves who didn't appreciate it at all when wolves mingled with vampires. They were enemies after all and they would always be.

"Well, I did what I had to do in order to survive."

"I guess the original family is the most arrogant of them all, maybe that's the reason."

"How do you know?" Hayley asked and paused carefully. Suddenly she felt caught. Her interactions with them especially with Klaus had been the greatest mistake ever and it just seemed to keep catching up with her everywhere she went. The guy was haunting her or maybe her bad conscience was.

Reese laughed at her face. "Look at you! I caught ya, didn't I?" He kept laughing at her and Hayley crossed her arms over her chest with her trade mark pout. "I was just guessing, but it seems like I hit home." He clicked his tongue still grinning.

Hayley wanted to shoot herself, because she realized that it was all her. Reese knew nothing, but her bad conscience drove her to the assumption that everyone knew everything about her deepest dark secrets and she learned that she had to remind herself over and over again that no one knew. No one but her.

She started walking again with an angry crease on her nose. Reese was enjoying himself and sprinted after her. "Come on, don't worry, I am not judging or anything, but you made me curious."

"Shut up!" Hayley simply said kicking a branch out of her way.

"I take it then that it is not a good sign that they are in town."

Hayley sighed heavily and said. "No, it is not, because everywhere they go there is nothing but trouble and I really don't want to have anything to do with them, okay? I am just here for my family and the bloodsuckers can screw themselves!" She was pissed at him, at her, at the vampires.

"Okay, okay, I got it." He followed her again and peeked at her out of the corners of his eyes. Her past must have been rather unfriendly towards her and there was something that she had done that she couldn't forgive herself, probably something that involved the vampires, Reese mused. For him it had never been difficult to read people and look through them and it wasn't any different with Hayley. Everyone attentive enough saw that she was trying to cover her pain up with her independence.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and Hayley nodded. The crease on her nose disappeared and she let her arms fall at her sides.

"Not your fault."

They walked in silence for a while until Reese called her name silently. "Hayley."

"Hm?" She turned around and her eyes followed the wave of his hand.

"We're here." He said and motioned at something between the trees.

Hayley tilted her head and just then realized that there in the shadows stood a crooked little shack. She looked around herself and noticed that there were others, all of them broken. She walked into the direction of some, but she figured that there were only piles of wood left. Her hand stretched out to touch a remaining door that simply fell off its hinges under her touch.

She jumped back when it fell down in front of her, missing her toes by an inch. There were remains from a bed and maybe a table inside. She frowned and something inside her dropped to the floor. She walked over to another little cabin, but it was all the same. Her feet stumbled onto some pots on the ground and she picked up something that looked like a cup.

Reese watched how her face fell when she saw all the destroyed places where once someone must have been living. She picked up a metal cup and turned it over in her hands with the sad look in her eyes that suddenly hardened. A grunt escaped her throat and she threw the metal thing into the woods. "Damn it!" She cursed under her breath. She had been close. Really close this time.

Hayley's shoulders dropped and she drew a deep breath looking up at the sky. _Why?_

She went to sit down on a broken piece of wood that might have been a chair once. Supporting her weight with her elbows on her knees she looked around once again picking at her nails.

"What do you think happened here?" She asked Reese who scratched the back of his head.

"Well, looks like no one is left here."

Hayley snorted. "Yeah, well, I can see that."

The blond werewolf walked around the place and searched the ground for any traces, but it looked like whoever had been living here once was long gone.

Hayley stood up and patted the dust off her jeans. "Well, we better get back before it gets dark, I guess."

"I am sorry Hayley." Reese said but Hayley shrugged. It didn't matter anymore. She had been living without her real family her whole life and she certainly would survive the rest of it.

"Hayley wait." Reese said suddenly after Hayley had already started walking off. He raised his hand into her direction while his eyes were looking into another. Hayley frowned at him and noticed that he wasn't only looking, but fixating something between the trees. He raised his finger too his lips and motioned for her to be silent. Very carefully she stepped closer, avoiding branches and uneven ground.

She tried to see what Reese was seeing but there was nothing but brushwood. They waited in silence. Birds were chiming and leaves rustling in the wind, in the…suddenly Hayley realized that it wasn't just the wind but something else. Something else was moving through the dried leaves on the ground. She held her breath in order not to make any sound so she could focus on her hearing. The concentration was evident on both of their faces. Hayley blinked when she thought that she heard a sniffing sound. Her hand was clenched, a reflex reaction she had picked up.

A gust of wind hit her face and it brought something familiar. A familiar smell that settled inside of her nose and it caused her to look at Reese in surprise. He mirrored her look and was confused himself. This wasn't possible!

Their heads snapped back towards the bush from which the sounds came growing louder and louder the closer it got. Hayley and Reese stared at it.

Suddenly a nose stuck out of it with a pair of yellow eyes following. Hayley's jaw dropped when she saw the large wolf approach. Reese raised his eyebrows as well. The animal watched them suspiciously and started growling. It bared its teeth at them and then sniffed once nodding his head before it snapped back up with the same growl. A paw heaved off the ground as if the wolf wanted to make a step, but it didn't. It kept his head low looking up at the humans while the guttural growls never ceased.

Instinctively Hayley and Reese tried to make their appearances smaller. The bend their knees slightly and Reese showed his empty hands. "Okay. We're leaving." Without looking away from the animal he took a step backwards and Hayley did the same. She watched how the angry creases on its nose disappeared. The growling stopped and the wolf watched them retreating. It was merely keeping them off his patch and as soon as the other two had left the boundaries he jumped back into the brushwood.

"What…? Was that…?" Hayley was too confused to finish her sentence, but Reese nodded.

"Yap, I guess so!" He shook his head in disbelief.

"But that's not possible!" Hayley almost yelled and Reese nodded.

"Yap."

"There is no full moon! It can't have been a werewolf!"

Reese cocked his eyebrows and he was still looking at the spot where the wolf had vanished. He whistled through his teeth not knowing what to say. They both knew that it was a werewolf. Their smell was different from any normal wolf, their size and their eyes. They reacted like normal wolves that's why they never had any memories of their transformations, but their instincts told them to never harm a fellow werewolf. They recognized each other in human and wolf form.

"It certainly wasn't Tyler." Hayley assured Reese. "I know how he looks like and that wasn't him that was another werewolf."

Reese laughed. "This is something you don't see every day. Maybe Cortez knows something. Come on let's get back, it's getting dark anyway." Reese shook his head and Hayley cast one last look at the bush. She had a strange feeling with this.

* * *

"You have been accused of practising magic inside the quarter." Marcel announced loudly and his voice echoed back inside the narrow alley way. He looked down at the witch kneeling in front of him. She had an olive skin colour and nice curly black hair. The look she gave Marcel was proud and cold. "So, how do you plead?" Marcel taunted with a bright smile on his face.

The witch said nothing but spit right in front of his shoes which made the surrounding vampires cheer and hoot. Marcel licked his teeth. "Oh, I see. You are either brave or really dumb." He addressed his crowd. "What do you think?" He called. "Is she brave?" Some of them cheered loudly and the smile never left Marcel's face. "Or dumb?" He yelled again and the noise grew louder.

The king turned back to the witch on the ground. He shrugged. "Well, the jury has spoken. You have been found guilty, Teresa. You know the rules."

"Go to hell!" She spat keeping her head up despite the turmoil.

Marcel simply chuckled, but all of a sudden his expression changed from joyful to dead serious. He locked eyes with her for a moment before he suddenly drove forward. The sound of breaking bones filled the air and the witch's head lolled to the side before Marcel let her body drop to the floor. Everyone cheered and Marcel raised his arms appreciating his people. The dead witch on the floor would be yet another warning for all the others out there. Marcel laughed walking away from the dead body whose eyes were still open looking accusingly at the murderous king.

Marcel put an arm around the boy's shoulder. "I thank you, my friend, for finding her. I have to admit that she had a very good hiding place, really I am impressed, but you found her anyway." Marcel smiled at him.

"No problem at all. My sense of smell does come in handy."

"It is impeccable." Marcel nodded and patted his shoulder. "You really have been useful for me over the last couple of days."

"Just showing you that you can trust me. We are on the same side."

Marcel looked at him amused and nodded slowly. "Discard the body, would you?" He squeezed his shoulder one last time before he turned around. "Diego!" Marcel called and left the crime scene with his right hand.

Tyler turned towards the body. A smirk ghosted over his lips. "Marc!" He called out to another vampire. "Give me a hand here, okay?" The vampire nodded. He grabbed the dead witch and threw her over his shoulder. Tyler followed him quietly.

He had worked for Marcel trying to convince him of his loyalty. Marcel had been very suspicious of Tyler in the beginning, because of his hybridism and his past with the Mikaelson's, but Tyler had insisted on helping him with the situation, so Marcel had decided to give him a chance. He figured soon that Tyler was ruthless and determined to bring Klaus down.

However, he disliked the fact that his revenge was swallowing him up which he found very dangerous, but then again a hybrid on his side might come in handy. So he had insisted on Tyler proving his loyalty and the young hybrid had been nothing short of willing to do it.

The witch they killed tonight had been the second one Tyler had sniffed out. The witches became very imaginative when it came to their hiding places and a good nose was just what Marcel had needed. But it wasn't only the witches that suddenly had to be afraid of Marcel's newest member of his inner circle. The vampires suddenly had to be very careful around him too.

Tyler had cold-heartedly taken out a vampire who had questioned Marcel's rules and since then everyone had become guarded. Marcel didn't mind too much, but he knew that he had to keep an eye on the youth.

"Do you think it is a good idea to work with him?" Diego asked concerned and Marcel drew in a sigh.

"I know, he is eager."

"Too eager, if you ask me." Diego answered honestly and Marcel patted his shoulder.

"I'll keep him under control."

Diego nodded. "I hope you do."

* * *

There were steps outside of the door and Davina looked expectantly at it, waiting for it to open. Please, she prayed silently. She could need some company. Marcel had been there before but he didn't really have much time these days which made Davina sad. She had wanted to spend more time with him, but he was always so busy. He promised her that it would be over soon and then he would take her out and they would spend some fun time together, but Davina just wondered what exactly would be over then. She hadn't asked though.

_Please open!_

She stared at the door. The handle was pushed down from the outside and Josh stuck his head through the door. "Joshi!" Davina squealed and jumped towards him.

Josh laughed and caught her midair. "Hey, what's up with the warm welcome?"

"I swear I am gonna die of boredom! I am so glad you are here!" She said honestly. "Come on, tell me the news! What's going on out there?" She let him over to the bed and sat down next to him.

Josh smiled. "Well, first I got you this." He said excitedly and pulled a small box with a red bow around it out of his pocket. Davina's eyes lit up and she bit her bottom lip enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh, for me?" She asked and Josh nodded laughing.

"Of course it is." He held it out to her and Davina took it hesitantly staring at it for a while. She couldn't remember the last time that she had gotten a present from someone. Marcel brought her stuff as well, books or pencils or something, but this was a present with a red bow. A present from someone she called her best friend by now although she hadn't even known him for long. It was silly what a big red bow could do. Very hesitantly she pulled at one end and loosened the knot. The ribbon fell off the box and Josh watched excitedly how Davina pulled the lid of it carefully.

She gasped when she saw the content. "Oh my…" She pulled a small MP3-Player out of it and smiled happily.

"There are compositions by Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, Yiruma and Yann Tiersen on there, but I can always go and change it if you don't like it." Josh explained but Davina shook her head quickly while she eagerly tried to plug the headphones into her ears. The device lit up and awoke to live. The girl pressed a few buttons and suddenly her ears were filled with the sweetest music she hadn't heard in a long time.

Her eyes closed and she smiled. The sounds swirled inside of her head and her body was filled with joy. She missed her piano sorely, but now she could at least listen to one. She could carry it with her everywhere she went and she could fall asleep to the sounds of it. It would take a bit of loneliness away and that was the best part of the present.

Her eyes were wet when she looked at Josh and he suddenly became unsure, but Davina smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!" She whispered in a grateful tone. She threw her arms around Josh and he almost toppled over. "This is the best present I ever got!"

"I'm glad that you like it." Josh answered happily.

"I love it!" She assured him flipping through the songs and Josh watched her happily. He liked to see her happy because it was contagious and you simply enjoyed watching her.

"How did you know?"

Josh shrugged. "I knew you missed your piano and so I thought of a way I could bring you a piece of it, quietly, so no one would hear." Davina beamed at him and laughed. A sound that he rarely heard.

"Now tell me the news!"

"Okay, er, there is this new guy in town everyone is afraid of."

"You mean the hybrid." Davina said and Josh frowned at her so she explained that Marcel had seen her earlier. "Yeah, that one. Well, I am not sure what to think of him."

"Marcel says that he needs him for his plans of defeating the original."

Josh widened his eyes. "Defeating? As in…killing him?"

Davina nodded and frowned. "I thought you knew that."

Josh shook his head wildly. "No, I didn't…" He sounded surprised and he wondered why he hadn't noticed what was going on. "But you can't kill an original." Josh wondered.

Davina shrugged. "Maybe they just want to desiccate him?" She mused, because she wasn't familiar with the original vampires. Marcel told her some parts of his plans but never really anything and honestly Davina wasn't really interested. She wanted to stay alive and since she couldn't do that by living outside of this church, this church had become her centre of the world and the rest of it didn't really concern her anymore.

She liked to hear the gossip form the streets, the fun stuff, but the war games that the adults were playing didn't really interest her. She was a sixteen year old girl and adult business was out of her league so she didn't bother asking for the details.

Josh pulled a face.

"Do you know the originals?" Davina asked watching Josh's reaction. She watched a haunted look ghosting over his eyes that disappeared quickly again.

"Er, no, should I?" He asked and sounded nervous which made Davina frown. Josh thought about Elijah, but he couldn't tell Davina anyway because of the compulsion.

She finally shrugged. "I don't know. Aren't they like the kings of your vampire world? I mean they are kind of your ancestors, right?" She chuckled thinking about it. "I always think of them as these really old guys who appear once in a hundred years to make sure that all of their sheep are in file or something."

Josh burst out laughing because the picture was too ridiculous.

They laughed together and Josh shook his head. "No, they aren't old, well technically yes, but they were all turned in their twenties or late twenties, I think. And they don't look after any vampire, only those who try to kill them, because you see they take what they want regardless of the consequences."

"They sure sound like great guys." She mocked, but Josh shook his head again.

"They keep their word once it is given. Actually I think they are honourable if you don't try to defy them." Davina raised her eyebrows unconvinced. "And they are all quite handsome." Josh added thinking about it. His gaze became distant and Davina's face suddenly fell.

She opened her mouth but no sound escaped it for some seconds.

"Josh!" She suddenly exclaimed. He snapped out of it and looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

Davina gasped. "Oh my god! I think you left out some vital part about your person!" She smiled at him and Josh became nervous.

"Er, I don't know what you mean." He said, but Davina shook her head.

"Josh, do you have a girlfriend?"

He widened his eyes and gulped. "Well…"

Davina laughed warmly and took his hands. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She winked at him and Josh tried to swallow his uneasiness.

* * *

"How is she?" Caroline asked when Elena entered the living room.

She shook her head and sat back down on her seat. "She doesn't want to come down." She picked her cards up again from the coffee table in front of her. Caroline sighed.

Ever since they had arrived in New Orleans Bonnie had refused to leave her room.

"Well, what's the surprise? She hates most of the people inside of this house." Rebekah said and placed a card in the middle of the table. The three of them had settled down for a simple game of cards since the men had retreated to the study, well Klaus, Elijah and Stefan had while Damon had somehow managed to get Kol to accompany him into town.

"Maybe she just needs time to adapt." Caroline said silently. Somehow she hoped that Bonnie would come around, but it didn't look like it. She hadn't spoken to her since they had left Mystic Falls. Elena had been the only one she had spoken to and Caroline tried to ignore her jealousy as good as she could. She placed a card onto the table and so did Elena after her.

"And this is it!" Rebekah said placing one card after the other onto the centre of the table. "Thanks for the game ladies, but I won!" She said.

"I guess that's healthier for all of us." Elena mocked and Caroline chuckled.

They heard the front door opening and closing accompanied by the sound of two pairs of footsteps.

"Isn't it a bit early for them to return?" Rebekah wondered glancing at the clock. The others agreed with her when the door suddenly opened.

"Ladies, you might want to join us in the study." Kol announced. "There is news."

Elena tilted her head in wonder and stood up following Rebekah who got up first.

"What news?" Caroline asked and Kol looked sternly at her, but instead of answering he nodded towards the study.

Elena walked straight over to Damon. "What's going on?"

Damon's face was a serious mask without any humour in his eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know as well." Klaus answered tensed. He didn't like the stern looks from Kol and Damon, it was unlike them.

"It seems like there is a new guy in town." Kol started. "Actually an old friend of yours."

Looks of confusion and surprise were exchanged by this cryptic sentence.

"Who?" Stefan asked and Damon answered:

"Tyler Lockwood."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!  
_


	11. Holding On And Letting Go

_Cahpter 10!=) And I promise you that the action is going to pick up from now on._

_Title: Holding On And Letting Go - Ross Copperman_

* * *

Caroline sat on the swing in the garden in front of the house.

The mansion was surrounded by grass and a few trees that were also hidden from preying eyes behind a large hedge. No one from the street should be able to look inside of the garden. It was as much for the residing party as well as for the people outside of the green walls. The things they might see would only haunt them in their dreams.

The swing wasn't as much a swing as it was rather a simple wooden plank that had been secured to a thick branch of an old tree by normal ropes. Her feet were barely touching the ground while she moved slowly forward and backwards with her feet never leaving the ground. The weather was nice since the sun had decided to make an appearance and the light breeze that was blowing was very refreshing making the air smell of grass and fresh water.

Despite the beauty of the day Caroline's face didn't look as happy as someone might have thought she would be on such a beautiful day. Her eyes were on the ground but she heard the steps anyway. They were slowly approaching her and she knew even before he had reached her who it was. She didn't even need to look up.

"Hey sweetheart." She raised her head and blinked because the sun was right behind his head up in the sky. He took a step to the right to block the sun from her view and a corner of her lip twitched.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked and his voice was surprisingly soft considering his fit of rage he had thrown yesterday night. Caroline nodded. "Ja, I'm okay." She said and swayed with the swing. Klaus held on to one of the ropes.

"It's just something to take in." She explained and Klaus sighed deeply.

They had had this argument last night and he had promised himself to be patient and try to understand her feelings, but it wasn't easy for him, especially because it brought everything back that he had thought they had left in their past. The feeling he hated most of them was the insecurity that he all but tried to bury as deep inside of him as it would go.

It made him more than uneasy since he had never been insecure about anything before in his whole long life. Caroline's feelings however were something he couldn't and didn't want to control which made him uneasy. The loss of control cost him something that he wasn't used to give. Trust.

But he wanted to trust Caroline even more for the fact that she trusted him as well.

"I know you don't understand it, but…" She sighed. "Tyler had been a very important person in my life. He had been the first guy who had really appreciated me." Klaus didn't want to hear it, but he listened anyway. "I just hate that we couldn't have stayed friends. I hate to be at odds with him even though he had really hurt me last year." She remembered the moment when Tyler had looked at her with so much disgust after figuring out that she was with Klaus. Klaus had been there for her last year, when she had lost her humanity.

She had gotten to know the sides of him that had made her feel something for him. Klaus had been her saviour when she had been captured by a pack of werewolves and ever since he had been challenging her. He, the big bad hybrid was the one that challenged her to be better.

_"__You__ shouldn't have saved her."_ Tyler had told Klaus back then and it simply cut every bond that had ever been between them. _"She will be your doom."_

She knew that the words had left a shadow on both of them, Klaus and her, even though none of them saw it.

"I thought I was over it." She shook her head at herself. "I just can't believe that he still holds on to his rage! How can that be possible? Why can't he just enjoy his stupid life?" She asked frustrated and kicked the dirt on the ground.

Klaus crouched down in front of her resting his hands on her knees. "Elijah always admired Elena's compassion, in you he sees someone with a huge helper syndrome." Caroline frowned at him and Klaus added. "Well, he might have phrased it a bit more positively and to be honest no one, not even me could ever resent you for it, even though I think you are overdoing it."

She ran her hand over his cheek and tried to smile.

"Sweetheart I know this isn't easy for you and I am trying to see through your eyes, but Caroline when it starts being serious, should it come to a battle then I need to know how you would decide." Caroline didn't answer immediately. Her hand dropped from his face, but Klaus captured it between his. "Caroline, you need to make a decision. Would you take Tyler down if need arose?"

He looked into her eyes and Caroline didn't evade his stare. She swallowed.

She had been thinking about it the whole night. Would she be able to kill Tyler?

She stood up and started pacing. Klaus watched her and waited patiently. The movements were taking a little bit of the edge off of her confused feelings. Her hands stroked through her hair.

"I am not sure…" She shook her head. "No, I couldn't kill Tyler." She said and looked directly into his eyes. Klaus' features hardened when he heard that. He gnawed his teeth, but Caroline cut him off before he could throw something at her that he would regret later.

"I couldn't kill Tyler myself, but if he is teaming up with Marcel, conspiring against you, against us, then I wouldn't stop you either." She knew that if Tyler was to die it would happen by Klaus' hand.

His face muscles relaxed again and he nodded in understanding.

Caroline stepped in front of him. "I wish there was a way that he wouldn't have to die, but I am afraid that he will never stop until you are dead, not even when I beg him to let it be. And…Nik. I don't want to lose you." She used his first name, the nickname of it on purpose, to show how close they already were and because she knew that he liked to hear it. It made her a part of the family.

Klaus pulled her towards him and embraced her. Caroline buried her face in his shoulder and inhaled deeply. Her hands fisted in his shirt while she took in his scent that had become the air of her haven. Klaus fastened his strong arms around her that had become her sanctuary.

Tyler had loved her on a very different level than Klaus did. Tyler had adored her, but he had also always put his own feelings first, especially his revenge, without changing anything of it even when she had asked him to. Klaus had always put her first, had stepped out of his ways for her and encouraged her to grow.

She revelled in his scent for a while, appreciating the fact that he was here with her and not forcing her to kill Tyler. She knew that he wanted to see him dead more than anything and Caroline was aware of the fact that she would never be able to stop him, but it didn't matter as long as he asked her to make her own choice anyway and maybe if she steadfastly refused to let Tyler die he would have compromised with her on it, but they had been there before. Klaus had let Tyler go because of Caroline and the only thing she saw in a compromise was for history repeating itself and she didn't want that. No, what she wanted was for Klaus to keep his promise and show her the world and only he could do that.

Someone cleared his throat behind Klaus and a female voice called his name.

Caroline raised her head and saw Camille standing at the entrance of the garden. Her hands tightened the hold on his shirt and she shook her head. "Oh no." She pleaded close to whining. "Please no." She couldn't deal with 'a' Camille today.

Klaus cupped her face between his hands. "Don't worry I'll take care of it." He said and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Caroline returned the kiss lovingly and she wished that she wouldn't have to let go of Klaus.

Camille watched Klaus kissing Caroline and her eyes widened at the sight. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to get her confusion into any kind of order. Somehow she had thought that Caroline had been with Elijah and not with Klaus, but this didn't look like they were just _friends_.

She couldn't take her eyes of them kissing and she felt like biting her tongue off.

Marcel had warned her about Klaus, but she had refused to listen, because there was something about him that had drawn her in. She scoffed.  
_What an asshole!_

Caroline felt her lips burning against his, all the while holding on to his shirt and pulling him down towards her. With one last flick of his tongue he licked over her bottom lip, before he unfastened her hands from his clothes.

Caroline watched how he walked over to Camille who had a facial expression as if she had bitten into a lemon.

But suddenly the young vampire noticed something strange and she spun around her on heels. But there was nothing there. She frowned and tried to detect what might have caused this sudden apprehensive feeling inside of her. Her eyes searched the grounds, looking for anything that seemed out of place. Goose bumps ran over her arms making her shiver. She took a step forward and her gaze focused on the hedge. On the outside there was nothing but green, but Caroline took another careful step. Her gut told her that something was wrong and so she slowly stepped towards the dense green plant. She squinted and tried to see something.

"Caroline?" She jerked and turned around. She hadn't even noticed him approaching, but Klaus was suddenly standing right behind her. "Are you okay?"

Caroline glanced one last time at the hedge before she nodded chuckling nervously. "Sure. I thought…never mind." She leaned forward and rested against his body. "I think I need some distraction."

His finger tips left a burning trail on her cheek when he answered lightly. "I am sure we will find some distraction for you. Come on, love." He pulled her away from the hedge and towards the house, but not without casting another look at the green of the hedge. Since his vampire senses couldn't detect anything unusual he let it go, but one could never be too careful. These were dangerous times.

* * *

He retreated into the bush watching them disappear into the house. She had been close and he longed for the moment when they would first meet. The fact that she had almost detected him thrilled him. Her light was so magnetic that he could even understand the hybrid's fall for her.

Soon, honey. Soon.

* * *

Tyler had lost count of all the drinks he had ordered. The bartender shoved another glass into his direction and he caught it in its slide over the counter. He eyed the liquid and turned around to see if anything had changed, but the young vampire was still sitting alone in his dark corner. He turned back to the bar and groaned under his breath. Maybe he had been wrong, but his feeling told him that there was something strange about this guy. Tyler didn't trust him and that was why he had been following him since this morning when he had left the church.

Joshua had no daylight ring so he was bound to the shadows at day time. The way he had walked through the streets, always turning around and watching his back had peeked Tyler's curiosity. The young vampire had not the slightest idea that was being followed and Tyler wanted to laugh at him for being so inattentive.

The bartender dried a glass with an old dirty towel when his eyes wandered towards the entrance of the bar. Tyler turned around and almost cursed out loud. He flashed from his stool to the backdoor.

Elijah Mikaelson wasn't allowed to see him. He would recognize him at once and then, well who knew. So Tyler flashed out of the backdoor and up to the streets.

"Holy shit!" He gasped and checked his escape route to see if anyone had followed him, but the alley remained empty. Tyler searched for a hiding place close to the front door from which he could observe it without any difficulty. The coincidence that Elijah Mikaelson had just happened to visit a filthy bar like that was too absurd, but Tyler waited patiently for the original to leave the bar again before he would make his phone call.

A grin divided his face when Elijah left the bar again not much time later. No, he certainly didn't have had a drink in there. Tyler pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial.

"Marcel, you wanna hear something interesting about that Joshua kid? Seems like he has got the wrong friends."

* * *

Bonnie opened the door to her room quietly and she stuck her head out of the door to cast a look down the hallway. There was no one there and everything was quiet.

The hallway was long and dark, to her left there was one single window at the end of it. The right direction would take her to the staircase and hence downstairs where they were probably all waiting for her to make an appearance. She hated the situation she was in. She hated this house and she hated the vampires downstairs.

The witch drew a deep breath and had to remind her that there was nothing they could do to her, because she was strong enough to defend herself, should need arise. Her foot touched the ground outside of the threshold carefully and oddly enough she expected something to happen. Anything that would make her escape and run and never come back to this dreadful place.

She felt almost disappointed when nothing at all happened. She placed the other foot next to the one in the hallway and waited, but the hallway remained dark and empty. Bonnie closed the door and started to walk towards the staircase. She remained close to the wall as if it could give her shelter if somebody came up to her. In that case she would simply morph into the wall and vanish from sight.

Her hand slid over the cold surface while her eyes followed the pictures that were lining both sides of the way. She mused that Klaus must have drawn them and the number didn't surprise her at all. There was only so much you couldn't do with so an eternity on your hands.

Suddenly a noise reached her ears and she needed a moment to figure out that it was the sound of approaching steps. She turned around and saw the oldest Mikaelson brother coming towards her and she strangely felt immediately relieved that it was Elijah instead of Kol or Klaus who had discovered her first. Out of the three of them Elijah was the one she would probably trust the most if she was to choose.

He smiled friendly at her and there were nice little creases around his eyes. Bonnie had to admit that he looked very dapper in his suit. "Miss Bennett." He said charmingly. "How are you? I hope your stay here will be as pleasant as possible under the current circumstances."

Bonnie raised her head proudly. "Let's hope it won't take too long."

Elijah pursed his lips in a wry smile. He understood that his brother had caused a lot of damage in her life and that she wasn't particularly fond of their family. "So, why don't you tell me why exactly I am here?" Bonnie asked and Elijah nodded. He held out his hand to motion for her to move on towards the stairs.

"Of course, I'll take you to the study."

Bonnie peeked at him from out of the corners of her eyes while they walked next to each other.

When they descended on the stairs the front door opened and Klaus and Caroline entered the mansion. She wrinkled her nose at them and glanced deprecatingly at his hand around her waist.

"Bonnie." Caroline said and her tone almost reminded Bonnie of the good times they had had when they were still best friends. Bonnie didn't even look at her, but her eyes focused on Klaus' face.

He straightened and a small smile appeared on his lips. "So, you finally came out of hiding."

"Niklaus." Elijah said but Bonnie ignored them both.

"So, tell me what exactly you want me to do!"

He waved his hand toward the study and the witch strode towards it immediately. Klaus sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes at Elijah who simply shrugged at him.

Caroline felt his hand squeezing her hip and she looked up at him out of sad eyes. Klaus bend down to kiss her forehead before he pulled her along with him.

Bonnie came to stand in the middle of the room crossing her arms over her chest and faced the vampires sternly. She looked expectantly at them and Klaus chuckled amused. He let go of Caroline and put the tips of his fingers together walking towards Bonnie.

"First question would be: What do you know about witch rituals."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "There are loads of them, I have no idea."

Klaus nodded. He had expected as much, however she could help them look into some grimoires. "You need to locate a witch for me and infiltrate another witch's mind. We have the spell for the latter here." He turned around to Elijah who handed him an old parchment with ancient writings on it. Bonnie took it and looked at it curiously. She studied the spell biting her tongue. "Can you do that?" Klaus asked and Bonnie raised her head.

"This is a very powerful spell, I am not sure if I can harness that much power."

"We will try anyway." Klaus stated and Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but she refrained from it and shut it again.

"I need a piece of the witch you want me to locate."

Elijah reached into his pocket and pulled the t-shirt out of it that Josh had given him earlier.

"Here, that should do." He said and Bonnie took the shirt from him.

* * *

The night came quick and soon Hayley and Reese were surrounded by darkness in the dense forest. However since they had wolf's blood running through their veins their senses were better than any normal humans. They saw perfectly in the darkness, they heard every mouse rushing over the dried leaves and they smelled every danger.

They walked in silence until they had reached the boundaries of the territory of Cortez' pack.

"Do you think he will know something?" Hayley asked and Reese shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. I mean why wouldn't he have told us before if he knew something?" He wondered and looked around himself to see if there was a pack member around.

"Well, you know him better than I do, so you tell me."

Reese smiled and nodded, but his attention was on something else. He waited for the guard to greet them. Every night a wolf had to stay guard, which was just a precaution, because no one actually came into this part of the forest, but the wolves slept better knowing that someone was watching out for them. Besides it was part of their instinct to have a guard.

Suddenly a black haired man stepped out of hiding from behind a large tree. He blocked their way crossing his arms over his chest.

"Grant, you are quite close to the camp, aren't you?" Reese asked him addressing the fact that he had only discovered them now. Grant had a bored expression on his face.

There were disgusted lines around his mouth and he drawled: "What's it to you?"

Hayley suppressed a snort.

"Grant, take your position!" Reese ordered, but Grant just stared at him. Hayley's eyes wandered from one man to the other and waited for what was about to happen. Reese frowned angrily at Grant.

"You are not Cortez, are you?" Grant said and Hayley thought that he'd look at his nails any moment, because he sounded as if he couldn't care less.

"Just do what you are told!" Reese said and pushed past him. Grant rolled his eyes towards the sky without moving an inch. Haley raised her eyebrows and Grant looked at her.

"What?" He asked and Hayley raised her hands shaking her head. She wasn't going to engage in this argument and followed Reese instead.

She picked up her pace so she wouldn't lose him and as soon as she had reached him she asked: "What exactly is his problem?"

Reese sighed. "Grant is harmless. He is a very good fighter when it comes to it, but he is bored to death with the guard duty." He laughed. "He's more the action type of guy."

Hayley coked her eyebrows at no one in particular.

It was only a short distance towards where the other wolves were staying. Their campfire shone eerily through the trees and it smelled of food. Hayley's stomach rumbled and she corrected herself, it didn't just smell of food, but it smelled deliciously of food. She hadn't noticed how hungry she had been since now. The hunger had been her constant companion and she didn't feel it anymore, only when she smelled something like this.

Reese grinned at her. "Hungry are you little wolf?"

"Oh shut up!" Hayley said and punched his arm which made him just laugh.

The pack looked up at them when they entered the lit circle around the fire, but as soon as they had recognised them they didn't bother much and returned to their dinner. Hayley eyed the pot next to the fire hungrily and she unconsciously licked her lips without noticing that Reese was watching her closely with a bright grin on his face. He thought that she was a very entertaining creature.

"Come on, we'll get you something to eat before you bite your own tongue off." He commented dryly and Hayley gave him a funny look while he turned his back on her to get a pair of bowls.

He was slowly starting to get onto her nerves with his constantly cheery attitude.

She sat down onto a tree stump and Reese returned with two steaming bowls in his hands. Hayley smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded and sat down next to her starting to eat. When the food touched her mouth she had to suppress a groan because its taste was even more delicious than the smell. It was some sort of spicy stew that she eagerly gulped down. It was hot and burned the tip of her tongue, but Hayley didn't care. It felt as if the hunger increased even more now that she was filling her stomach with food. The salvia watered her mouth and mingled with the sauce slowly gliding down her throat.

Reese had stopped eating and watched her amused for a second before he went back to his own food. The wolf girl had to remind herself that licking the bowl wouldn't make a good impression when she tried to get even the last bits and pieces out of it, scraping the bottom with her spoon.

Reese laughed shaking his head.

"What?" Hayley snapped at him, but the food was slowly improving her mood.

"Nothing. You're getting used to food again, aye?"

Hayley wanted to give him another annoyed look but she got a grip on herself and simply nodded. "Probably."

The fire crackled in the middle of the pack members. Some of them were mumbling something she couldn't understand. When she looked around the wolves she noticed that Cortez wasn't there.

"Where is Cortez?" She asked Reese who didn't even bother looking but simply shrugged his shoulders. "No idea." He didn't seem to care and Hayley wondered if maybe his disappearance wasn't unusual to them.

Reese just finished his stew when Hayley noticed that someone was stepping out of the forest and towards the fire place. She recognized his pace and when the flames lifted the shadows off his face her assumption became verified.

Cortez met her eyes and he made his way towards her. "You found what you have been looking for?"

He put his hands onto his hips coming to stand in front of her.

Haley looked up with her big eyes. "No and yes."

Cortez frowned at her curiously and Hayley noticed how Reese lowered the bowl in his hands and his look also went to his alpha's face.

"We found a werewolf." Hayley went on and looked expectantly up at the alpha who suddenly started laughing, but Hayley had noticed the ghost in his eyes.

"That's not possible! Was probably a normal one." He said putting her off, but Hayley suddenly rose to her feet.

"No, I can differentiate between a werewolf and a normal wolf." She answered and Cortez' eyes looked angrily at her. "Reese, tell him what we saw." She said looking for support, but Reese faced the ground.

"Well, we could have been mistaken." He back paddled and Hayley's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"No, we haven't! Look there is something really strange going on there." She waved a hand into the direction of the bayou and Cortez squinted at her. "This isn't normal!"

Cortez shook his head at Hayley and was about to turn around mumbling. "Stay out of it, Hayley."

But Hayley stood her ground. "Cortez what is going on in the bayou?" She demanded to know and even Reese had raised his head to look at his leader who had stopped in his tracks.

"That should not be your concern. I suggest you forget what you saw." He took a few steps, but Hayley sprinted forward and grabbed his arm which caused everyone to become quiet. All eyes were suddenly on her and Cortez eyed the hand that clasped his arm. She quickly let go of it again when she noticed what she had done. She looked around and somehow couldn't believe herself what she had just done.

He was the alpha and she, she was in a much lower position than him. She bit her bottom lip looking apologetically. However, when no one said a word and she recovered a bit from her impertinence she asked in a subdued voice. "Cortez please, what is going on down there? I need to know! If the pack has anything to do with my family then, please, tell me!" She pleaded.

The alpha stared at her scrutinizing her face and Hayley fought the awkward feeling that rose inside of her. Instead of playing with the hem of her shirt she balled her hands into tight fist.

After what felt like an eternity Cortez nodded his head and motioned her to follow him.

Each and every one of her steps was accompanied by the disapproval looks of the pack members.

Cortez led her away from the fire and into the blind darkness where no wolf would overhear them. Behind a large tree he turned around to her and stretched out a hand to lean against the tree trunk. Hayley waited for him to start, showing him some respect this time.

"If you are clever Hayley then you better stay out of this." But the warning did nothing but peeking her curiosity and Cortez saw it in her eyes. She had come a long way and wouldn't give up now, in fact she would probably never give up. This fighter's spirit Cortez hadn't seen in someone in a long time, least of all in a young girl. "We have nothing to do with the pack in the bayou, not since they started a war with the witches of New Orleans."

"They did what?" Hayley asked and shook her head. Werewolves wouldn't start a war against witches, would they?

Cortez drew a deep breath. "There is a large witch coven living in New Orleans. They have a long line of ancestors and are very proud. Vampires run freely in the city since Marcel seized the commando. Werewolves were living in the city as well, until Marcel got control over the witches. The witches had kept the balance between the vampires and the werewolves, but vampires were getting the upper hand and the werewolves found themselves forced to resign.

The pack we are talking about is a very old one and I told you before that some legends call them the very origin of our race. They wouldn't retreat freely and wanted to take Marcel down, but the witches interfered. For some reason they didn't want the wolves to act. They had other plans which needed time to develop, but the wolves were eager, not ready and too proud to give up on their home. The pack demanded them to help or they would declare war on both the vampires and the witches. The witches couldn't have that and they cursed the pack."

Hayley's eyes widened. "They cursed it?"

"Yes, they reversed the werewolf curse, so now they can only turn into humans at a full moon."

Hayley gasped trying to imagine that kind of life. In the beginning she had hated her werewolf curse, but only being human for a day once in a month seemed to be even worse.

"But…we need to help them." She uttered and Cortez closed in on her.

"Do whatever you want but don't drag my pack into it, none of them!" He said sternly emphasizing his last words that obviously meant Reese.

"But…"

"The witches are not our business!" He said and turned around to walk away, but he stopped once more muttering. "Deveraux. Sophie Deveraux. Goodbye Hayley."

He left her alone in the forest and Hayley understood that he had just told her that she had overstayed her invitation to stay. She leaned against the tree and slid to the floor.

"Sophie Deveraux." She mumbled.

* * *

_There will be a difficult quest coming for Caroline and Klaus_.

_Thanks for your support!=)_


	12. Radioactive

_Title: Radioactive - Imagine Dragons_

* * *

"Are there any news from them?" Tiana asked Sophie who was chopping vegetables in the kitchen of Rousseau's. The chopping knife cut through a piece of carrot and hit the table loudly. Sophie leaned backwards and looked through the door into the bar to make sure that there were no preying ears around. She looked at Tiana and shook her head.

"No. Nothing."

Tiana drew in a sharp breath and sat down at the table. She started playing with a carrot nervously.

"What do you think that means?"

The chopping sounds filled the air again when the knife sloshed through the vegetables again.

"I have no idea." Sophie said focused on her task as if it her life depended on it.

"The witches are getting nervous." Tiana said and watched Sophie eagerly chopping. "Sophie!" Tiana called out when the other woman didn't react. "We have to act soon, we can't wait any longer!"

Suddenly Sophie rammed the knife angrily into the table top and Tiana jerked startled.

"I know!" Sophie snarled glaring at her. "Don't you think I know that!?" She was frustrated and nervous about this whole business. Her plan didn't seem to work and the worst thing was that the elder witches had warned her about it. She had been so stubborn and sure that it would work!

Sophie gnawed her teeth. She had been naive to believe that she could be the one to erase the vampire race from the face of earth. Mariah and Cassandra had been right, she should have let the plan unfold on its own accord. With force she yanked the knife out of the table and rubbed her forehead with her arm before she started chopping again desperately trying to find an outlet for her anger.

Tiana looked at her feeling sympathy. She had wished for all of them that the plan would work out.

"If we don't have the originals on our side, then how do we get Davina back without any backup?"

Sophie paused to look at her, then she shook her head and went back to her task. She didn't know.

Tiana focused on the knife as well and they were silent for a long while. At one point the sounds of chopping carrots actually became soothing since they followed a steady rhythm.

Suddenly there were voices coming out of the bar room floating into the kitchen and reaching the witches' ears. They shared a look before they gazed at the door.

"Yeah, sure come through, she's in here." Camille said and walked into the kitchen. "Sophie, there is a girl who wants to see you."

"A girl?" Sophie asked needlessly while she put down the knife. She cast a glance at Tiana before she followed Camille out of the kitchen and into the bar room.

There, behind the counter sat a young girl with brown hair on a stool. She had a wild look about her and Sophie could only guess what she was, but she was sure that she was right and on top of that those big eyes and pouty lips reminded her of something she had long forgotten about.

"Sophie Deveraux?" She asked in a distinct accent.

Sophie nodded. "What do you want?"

"My name is Hayley and I was told that you could help me with something." Hayley said and looked straight into Sophie's eyes. The latter tilted her head and cast a glance around the room resting on Camille for a second before she nodded towards the kitchen. Hayley got the hint and jumped off the stool.

Tiana stood up and crossed her arms over her chest when Sophie entered again, but now with the stranger on her heels. Swiftly she closed the slide door leaving Camille to her own. She didn't need to know anything of this.

"Okay, now what do you want?" Sophie asked frankly not bothering with any conventions.

"Look, I am sure you figured what I am." Hayley hesitated for a moment until Sophie nodded, then she went on. "I want you to lift the curse of the werewolves in the bayou that you family cast."

Sophie raised her eyebrows at her incredulous. Her eyes stayed on her and she waited for any sign of amusement in the wolf girl but she returned the look being dead serious and Sophie let out a laugh.

"You've got to be kidding! Right?"

Hayley pursed her lips shaking her head. "No."

Sophie's lips escaped another laugh. "Now, why would I do that?" She asked shaking her head at the wolf girl. What was she thinking?

But suddenly Tiana was behind her and whispered into her ear. "Sophie!"

Sophie frowned at Tiana who tugged at her elbow so she turned around to face her witch friend. She made sure that Hayley wouldn't overhear them, but she just stood defiantly in the middle of the room. Sophie lowered her head and waited for Tiana's explanation.

"Soph, think! Wolves are never alone and if she is with another pack than we can use them for our plans!" Sophie stared at Tiana and a glimmer ghosted over her eyes. Werewolves were the vampire's enemies and a werewolf bite was fatal. Yes, this might work!

She spun around to Hayley again.

"Are you with another pack right now?" She asked and Hayley watched her suspiciously. Sophie saw her mistrust and spoke up again. "If you are than I am prepared to offer you a deal." She set her jaw determinately and Hayley pursed her lips before she nodded.

"Go on."

Sophie took a step closer towards her. "I will lift the curse off the pack if you persuade your fellow wolves to help us witches!"

* * *

Bonnie said cross legged on the floor. Her eyes were closed and she chanted unfamiliar words in an old language. She had made herself comfortable on the floor of the Mikaelson's study since it was quite big and in the back of the house so no unexpected visitor would see her first thing he was through the door.

There was a circle of salt on the floor with six candles surrounding it, all having the same distances from the centre of the circle and each other. A big bowl of water was standing next to Bonnie from which she could draw additional power, because water was a natural element. She had located Davina for Klaus and to his satisfaction she was still in the church which meant several things.

For once that boy Elijah had bribed, Joshua, had told the truth, then there was a chance that Marcel hadn't found them out yet and Bonnie knew her magic. If he was honest then his ulterior motive had been to test Bonnie.

He listened intently to the words of the spell while he paced the room in front of her. The language wasn't unfamiliar to Klaus and he had learnt his fare share of practised magic over the centuries. So, he listened closely to every word Bonnie said, in order to control her and stop her if she was about to do something stupid and screw them over. The mumbling grew louder and quieter again.

He looked at her face and smelled it before he even saw it. A fine line of red blood started to run out of her nose.

"That's enough!" He had suddenly stopped in front of her and his loud voice filled every corner of the room. "Bonnie!"

But she was too far gone. The trance held her prisoner while the blood trickled over her lips and into her mouth. The words never stopped flowing out of her mouth and her body started swaying backwards and forwards.

"Bonnie!" Klaus knelt down in front of her and put his hands onto her shoulders to ground her. She would simply drop dead if he let her go on like this and despite everything that had happened and everything that he was, he couldn't do that. Caroline would never forgive him if he'd simply let her die.

"Bonnie stop!" He yelled and the witch's body jerked. She gasped and looked around as if she didn't know where she was.

"What?" Her head spun around and she felt weird as if she had woken out of a distant dream. The haunted look in her eyes disappeared slowly and she focused on the hybrid in front of her while she tried to control her ragged breathing.

Klaus stood up and walked away again. "You need to concentrate better." He said soberly, but Bonnie was still a bit confused and didn't understand what had just happened. She couldn't remember anything and her head spun. She put her hand onto her forehead, because she was afraid that it would simply fall apart.

"You were too far gone." Klaus explained. "I had to pull you out of it!"

Bonnie huffed shaking her head. "Concentrate better!? I'd like to see you do this spell!" She stood up too quickly and staggered. Her hand flew up to her head again while she suppressed a groan. She hated to show weakness and especially in front of arrogant Klaus Mikaelson.

"Easy there, love."

Bonnie scowled at him. "I need more time. I am not strong enough and I know that you are very aware of it!" She snapped at him trying to forget about the bloody taste in her mouth that made her want to gag. She felt tired and exhausted and the fact that her head had decided to forget about gravity didn't make it any easier.

Klaus clasped his hands behind his back and watched her with a calculating expression. He screwed his eyes and admitted quietly. "Maybe you're right."

Bonnie frowned. She knew that she was right, but Klaus admitting something was more than unusual. Anyway it gave her a bit of power back and she straightened proudly. "I am! So you better find someone else to do it."

He sighed deeply and chuckled acknowledging the lovely irony about it. "Don't think I wouldn't love to do just that." He said, but the truth was that he wanted Bonnie Bennett to do the spell.

She had the power from a very ancient bloodline and she was bound by the friendship code she shared with Caroline even though they weren't on speaking terms right now. He saw that Bonnie still cared about Caroline although she was feigning indifference. She wouldn't betray her and that was exactly why she had to do it. Where it came to trust Klaus wasn't to be trifled with, but the way he treated the Bennett witch came quite close to that.

He pondered. There had to be a way!

The sound of his shoes echoed off the wooden floor and Bonnie was still massaging her temples while she waited for Klaus to make a decision. If it wasn't for that young witch she would have already been back on the road towards Mystic Falls, but she had let them drag her in. Caroline had dragged her into this, she thought wryly. Couldn't she have found someone nice?

Suddenly he stopped and smirked at Bonnie. "We need Kol!"

"What?"

"Kol spend most of his better days among covens of witches. I am ashamed to admit that he probably has more knowledge in that field than I do."

Bonnie sighed. She hated that obnoxious unpredictable brother of his and she actually couldn't tell who was more annoying Klaus or Kol?

"You know that if it wasn't for Caroline…" She started but was interrupted very quickly by Klaus who flashed in front of her.

"Then what?" He snarled.

She looked at him and proudly held her head up telling herself again that she didn't have to fear him. She was just like any other witch a bit too proud for Klaus' taste, but not less amusing. They all thought they could rule the world. As if!

"I would take you down!" Bonnie threatened and he scowled at her words. "One day you'll snap and she will be the receiving end!" Bonnie went on. She hated their relationship. Klaus had brought everyone nothing but misery and he would also just bring misery to Caroline. Someone like Klaus never changed, not even for someone like Caroline. Just then Bonnie realised that a part of her still cared deeply about her friend.

"Is that a threat, witch?" He pronounced the last syllable of the word, drawing it out and letting it roll heavily of his tongue.

"It's a fact. Don't forget between all your wrath and vengeance that she is not invincible!"

It almost sounded as if Bonnie was pleading with him if her voice didn't have that angry edge, well, maybe she was pleading. She didn't want Caroline to get harmed. The thought didn't suit her. With someone like Klaus at Caroline's side it might be true that she was safe from the outside world, but it didn't make Klaus less menacing.

His temper was so much over the place that Bonnie was afraid that he'd simply forget that a dagger would be her death. The idea of losing her might scare him, but the real thing was far worse only that he had no idea, because he had never experienced it. Klaus had never lost and really mourned a loss of someone he deeply cared about.

They kept scowling at each other. No one giving in.

Klaus finally smiled amused. "Very touching!"

"Klaus I mean it!"

"Believe me Bonnie I have no intentions whatsoever as to harm one single hair on Caroline. Besides believe it or not she is here because she wants to be. I am not keeping her from leaving if that is her wish. Now, if you excuse me, I have a phone call to make." He spat and turned his back on her to leave the room.

"_She will be your doom!"_

The words were nothing but a faint memory, but they still rang inside his ears from time to time especially when Bonnie repeated them:

"She will be your doom!"

Maybe he would send her away, Bonnie thought and hoped. He had to see it himself that it wasn't only Caroline's life in danger but his as well and maybe he was selfish enough to send her away.

Klaus stopped for a mere second before he went on without retorting.

He had heard those words before from a lot of people. Not the least of whom Tyler Lockwood his only successful hybrid and even he was a failure. But the words were true never the less.

Caroline was his weakness and he knew that it would be wise to send her away, but what Bonnie didn't saw was that Klaus was already being selfish because he loved and needed Caroline too much to just send her away only because it might be safer for both of them. He would rather dedicate his life to the struggle of keeping her safe than sending her away and banning her from his life.

He stepped outside to take a gulp of fresh air. The thought of sending her away, losing control over her fate, forcing her to lead a life without him and probably with another man made him want to break down. Everything inside of him clenched. He wasn't able to do it. Before he raised his phone to his ear he drew another deep breath trying to forget those dreadful trains of thought.

"Hello baby brother."

* * *

Josh swallowed his fear and pushed the door to Marcel's headquarters open. He was standing in a beautiful courtyard hidden in the middle of the quarter. A lot of these old houses had these hidden spots that invited the owner to take a break from the city life, but not only that, it provided enough space to throw exhilarating dance parties as well as formal dinner parties.

This was the world of the prestigious where Josh himself had never belonged. Intimidated by the outlining he looked carefully around and was relieved that there was no one around. The place was empty and for a moment he thought about turning around and make a run for it, but whatever Marcel wanted to talk to him about he would never forgive a deserter.

Josh realised that he had no choice but to stay and wait for Marcel. He stood close to the wall that was covered from bottom to the top with ivy. The wall in his back made him feel a bit safer, at least safer as if he had felt would he step into the open space of the courtyard. He wondered if the beauty and quiet was only deceiving and he looked around once more making sure that there was nothing and no one lurking around in the shadows.

A loud voice boomed through the courtyard and Josh raised his head.

The king was standing above him on one of the balconies that surrounded the place. He hands had grabbed the banister and he smiled at Josh.

"Josh. It is so good to see you." With a swift movement, faster than human eyes could see he jumped down from the upper level and landed elegantly on his two feet. Josh clasped his hands nervously while he watched Marcel coming slowly closer.

The older vampire noticed his nervousness and it made him smile even brighter, but there was a dark look in his eyes that gave him away. The little creases around his eyes didn't look friendly but menacingly. Josh tried to swallow the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him.

"You don't look so good, Josh. Are you all right?" Marcel asked pretending to be concerned when he was not the least bit surprised. Josh nodded slowly, but he couldn't get a word past the lump in his throat.

Marcel smiled and nodded. He beckoned with his hand. "Come on, follow me."

Very hesitantly Josh stepped away from the wall and startled when he noticed that the balconies were now filled with the vampires from Marcel's inner circle.

They walked upstairs. Josh's eyes flickered nervously from Marcel's back to the observing vampires and back again. "Did you know that this had once been the original's home?" Marcel chatted lightly.

Josh shook his head and a small whisper escaped him. "No." He sped up to walk next to the king when they had reached the top of the staircase. The balconies weren't as narrow as he had thought. The creepy feeling crawled under his skin when he noticed that every eye was on him.

"Mh, well, that is strange. I thought you were familiar with them." Marcel said cryptically and let Josh step into a room before him. The young vampire didn't want to enter a room in here because he had the dull feeling that he would never get out of it again.

Marcel's eyes sternly ordered him to enter and so he did hesitantly. Josh's breathing stopped when she saw that Tyler was lounging on a plush chair inside of the room. It was only dimly lit.

Shivers ran over his body and his limbs felt like lead. He shuddered when the door closed behind him with an unnatural loud bang.

Marcel was still smiling and took a place next to Tyler. "Please, feel free to make yourself comfortable." He offered and Josh could only abide to his command. "I am sure you wonder why I asked you to come here." Marcel stared at Joshua who felt even more afraid than when he met with Elijah. He peeked at Tyler who had made himself quite a name over the last couple of days. His expression was indifferent not showing any distress. "You and Davina have become close, haven't you?"

"Has anything happened to her?" Josh suddenly burst out and bit his tongue in the next the second, but Marcel grinned.

"I take that as a yes. No, she is fine but…oh Josh, what am I going to do with you? Some rather concerning news have reached my ears." Josh's eyes widened and he wished that he would be as good as hiding his true feelings as any of them was, but he wasn't. The moment he had entered the courtyard Marcel had immediately seen his distress.

"You see, Tyler here tells me that you are in business with Elijah Mikaelson."

Josh wanted to object but he didn't dare to. His mouth opened and shut like a fish on dry land. "Now, what I would like to know is what kind of deal you have with Elijah." Marcel leaned forward and looked into Josh's eyes. Josh thought about his deal with the original and he felt the compulsion kicking in immediately. It was as if he was tongue tied. Even if he wanted to tell Marcel he couldn't.

Marcel squinted. "He has compelled you hasn't he?"

Josh remained mute, but Marcel just nodded.

"Now, I doubt that you would want Davina to get hurt." Josh widened his eyes and was afraid to breathe or speak. "Oh don't worry. I am far-off from harming her, but you…" He tsked. "You have put yourself in quite the situation."

"Maybe I could…" Marcel cut him off before he could say anymore.

"No one likes traitors Josh." He gave a curt nod at Tyler who stood up and Josh felt panic rising inside of him. He tried to flash towards the door, but before he could reach it he stumbled.

* * *

Kol arrived at the mansion in a rather good mood. He had spent the better part of the day taking out his anger on the outcast in the bayou. Some might survive, some, well, Kol couldn't care less. Whistling he made his way into the study where he expected his deer brother to be. He leaned against the doorframe casually and smiled at Klaus' upset expression.

"Where have you been?" He asked darkly and Kol huffed.

"None of your business. You want something from me." Klaus flashed in front of his face, but Kol didn't budge. He had checked the whole house for daggers and the one he had found was safe, hidden away somewhere no one but him would find it.

"You are in no position to mock me, Kol!"

"Am I not?" Kol smirked walking into the room. "Well, between the two of us, that's what brothers do and as your brother I would really like to know why you need my help."

"I don't need your help!" Klaus snarled at him and Kol grinned and nodded.

"Oh well I was declined to help you anyway, but I have to admit that your phone call made me curious, big brother." He emphasized the word _brother_ and laughed when Klaus suddenly lunged for him, but missed when Kol swiftly moved away, because he had expected the attack. "Is age catching up with you, Nik?" He laughed and Klaus growled under his breath.

"I should have let you rot in that coffin and thrown it into the Mariana Trench."

"And I should have helped Mikael killing you when I still had the chance!"

In the next second Kol screamed in pain when Klaus buried his hand inside of him. Instinctively Kol grabbed his brother's throat and dug his nails into his skin until fine lines of blood appeared. He groaned when Klaus squeezed his liver. The hybrid clenched his jaw when he felt Kol's hand sinking deeper and deeper into his throat. They stared at each other furiously with a streak of pain in each of their eyes. Blood was streaming down Klaus throat and out of Kol's stomach.

They didn't know how long they had stood there until Rebekah suddenly entered the room.

"What the hell is going on in here? Nik! Let him go!" She stepped closer, but none of her brother's moved. Elena and Caroline appeared in the door behind Rebekah and were just as shocked.

Elena gasped."Oh my god!"

And Caroline called his name. "Klaus!"

They stepped also closer. "Oh my god, let go of each other!" Caroline shrieked and Kol's eyes flashed at his brother. A smirk mixed into the pain on his face daring his brother to give in and listen to Caroline to let go, but Klaus simply tightened his grip instead of letting go. Kol choked, but Klaus made a gurgling sound himself because half of Kol's fingers were already buried inside his throat.

The women spoke up again, but they were silenced by a loud voice that echoed from the walls of the room.

"What kind of nonsense is this!?" Elijah demanded to know while he strode inside of the room. "Niklaus, Kol, stop this immediately or I will rip both of you apart." He straightened himself in front of his brothers emphasizing his demand.

There were more gurgling sounds from each of them and their bodies bend clenching in an unnatural angle bringing each other closer to the floor.

"Now!" Elijah yelled and with a disgusting sound they yanked their hands out of each other simultaneously. Kol fell backwards onto the floor and remained lying there breathing heavily while his body slowly knotted itself back together. Klaus stumbled over to the couch and his hand flew up to his throat. Elijah was still scowling at his two idiotic brothers and the women didn't dare to move. Caroline had covered her mouth with her hand while she looked from Klaus to Kol and back again.

Her eyes mirrored the pain that she felt for both of them.

Kol groaned on the floor and moved a little from side to side. Everyone frowned when Caroline suddenly flashed out of the room, but she returned only a few seconds later with two glasses of blood in her hands. Kol tried to sit up when she handed one to him.

"You really are my favourite sister." He rasped hoarsely.

"You are an idiot!" She simply retorted and gave Klaus the other glass. He nodded at her, not yet able to speak. "You too!"

"Would someone care to explain what was the means of all of this?" Rebekah asked annoyed.

"Yes Nik." Kol said. "Care to explain?"

Klaus coughed before he felt himself able to speak again. He explained the situation concerning Bonnie and Kol raised his eyebrows and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Klaus snarled.

"Oh you have no idea!" Kol shook his head still sitting on the floor.

"Kol! Tell me!" Klaus demanded looking grave.

The younger one smirked, obviously enjoying the moment. "There is a way to strengthen her power for the spell, but what you need, you will only find in China."

"China?" Elena, Caroline and Rebekah asked simultaneously and chuckled when they realised it.

"China is quite big, Kol, in case you haven't noticed." Klaus retorted.

Kol cocked his eyebrows and Elijah drew in a sharp breath. Klaus' eyes flashed at him and they shared an intense gaze. His face changed from being dead serious to something else. Caroline couldn't make it out at first, but then she realised that the look in his eyes wavered. He looked concerned and maybe a bit scared which made Caroline frown.

Klaus gnawed his teeth looking back at Kol who nodded. "Yes, exactly. That is where!"

* * *

_Again: Thank you for the reviews and to everyone who is following this story! I can only repeat myself!=)_


	13. Hey Brother

_Hey,_

_a short notice: _EyesLikeLiquidFire_ pointed out in a review that she would like to know more about the mating bond between Klaus and Caroline. (Thx for that btw!=)) It's important, because truth be told (shame on me!), I hadn't thought about it that much (originally!).  
_

_So I am happy to tell you that after some thinking I really got an idea that I can hopfully use, concerning the bond between Klaus and Caroline.  
Meaning that their bond will be tested! However it will only happen in later chapters. So I hope you will bear with me, but it will be all revealed eventually.=)_

_Now let's figure out what is happening in China!=)_

_Title reference: Hey Brother - Avicii_

* * *

Rebekah's face grew serious as well and when Elena noticed the change she asked: "What's so special about China?"

The Mikaelson siblings threw each other concerning looks and Caroline shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Whatever it was, her gut feeling told her that she wouldn't really like it.

Instead of the Mikaelson siblings Damon answered Elena's question. He strode into the room with Stefan on his heels. The two of them had spent some quality brother time together, since they were able to put an end to the fight between them. To Caroline it seemed as if family became increasingly more important when you had eternity at hand. In the end they would be the people who would always stand at your side.

"I'll tell you what's special about China: air pollution, strange eating habits, communism, overcrowded cities…"

"Yes, Damon I think you have made your point." Klaus grunted and finished the last drop of blood from the glass in his hand. Caroline looked at him and made unconsciously sure that his neck was healed. There were still trails of dried brown blood on his skin that disappeared under the collar of his Henley that was also stained with red. Even though she knew that a wound wouldn't leave any traces she hated the sight of it and it wasn't like just because the skin would be as good as new that that it didn't hurt anyway.

"So, what about China?" Stefan asked whose arms came around Rebekah who leaned her back against his firm chest. He kissed her hair quickly before he looked at the originals.

Kol got finally up and stretched popping his joints. "Let's just say that you wouldn't want to spend your holidays in the place we are talking about." He walked over to the couch and dropped provokingly right next to Klaus who flashed him a look that quietly asked: _Seriously?_

Kol just smirked knowing that his brother didn't like the proximity, but none of them budged. Elijah drew a deep breath. "I suggest we sit down."

He settled for a big brown wing chair that looked as if it had once been made for the head of the family which Elijah kind of was if Klaus didn't rage against him that was. Caroline dragged herself a large footstool into the room on which she settled down cross legged and Elena sat down next to her. Rebekah made herself comfortable on Stefan's lap while Damon remained standing. He leaned with his arms and feet crossed against a heavy wooden shelf. Elijah looked into the round once more before he started.

"As you know China is a large country with a very large population. And of course the vampire population over there isn't that small either. The Chinese are a polite and distanced people, and it isn't difficult for vampires to live among them. I know that you are all familiar with the fact that there are many different kinds of vampires." His glance wandered from Stefan to Klaus and to Elena and Caroline. "You should know that there are some who don't keep up with the developments in our current century. Especially when it comes to technology and modernisation they tend to shut their eyes before it."

"What exactly does that mean?" Elena interrupted him. "That they are still living in the Middle Ages?"

Elijah smiled at her words. "Plainly speaking: yes, that does describe it quite well."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Seriously?" She was a totally 21st century girl and for her it was hard to believe that someone might want to live behind time. There was so much that she knew she would be really struggling with if she had to give it up. The internet was quite convenient when it came down to it all, but she figured that she would probably miss the hot showers most or even electricity. Her face muscles twitched when she realised all the things someone actually had to do without.

Klaus grinned when he saw her expression, knowing what it meant to grow up without all of those convenient inventions.

Elijah nodded once and went on. "There is a very old vampire community living very remotely in the mountains close to the city of Chengdu. The Tho San clan. Humans aren't aware of them even though they life in a castle from the Middle Ages. They hide from the world and hardly any vampire knows that they even exist. They never leave their castle and none who wasn't invited in the first place knows where to locate it. The fact that they don't socially interact with the outside world makes them, well not savage, but they tend to be quite ruthless."

Kol snorted. "Ruthless." His brothers flashed him a stern look, but Kol didn't bow. "There is no need to embellish the facts, Elijah. The least you can do is to be honest and tell them that Nik is a cat against them."

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that." Klaus defended himself and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Did I say cat? I meant a footsore leopard." Before Klaus could claw at his brother again Elijah cleared his throat going on.

"Once a year they hold a feast and invite every vampire acquaintance they made over the last 700 hundred years allowing them to bring one person with them. However, since they live rather reclusively the party isn't that large."

Kol scoffed again and Rebekah hissed at him, but like before Kol wouldn't keep his mouth shut. "The only shame is that not the same number of people who are invited are able to leave the castle again."

"Now, what does that mean?" Damon asked and Kol smiled wryly.

"It means that the so called feast is actually an excuse to lure sick vampires to the castle where the Tho San are having their fun with them. Only the strongest, fastest and most determined ones survive their so called bloody feast and are rewarded with an invitation for the next year."

Elena pulled a face. "So they host a vampire hunt?"

"A very gruesome one if you ask me."

Caroline shared her feelings and she was glad that Kol hadn't gone into any details about the whole thing. She could only imagine what was going on in there.

"So, when you want to strengthen Bonnie's powers you need a special bone out of their fair collection, right Elijah?" Kol cocked his eyebrows and Elijah threw him a not so amused look.

"They have a collection of bones?" Damon asked disgusted. "Now don't tell me they are from their victims?" Kol pursed his lips and suppressed a smile which made Damon groan. "Argh, that's disgusting!"

"Not everyone writes a name on a wall." Klaus smirked at Stefan who immediately countered.

"Or keeps old letters." He smirked back and Klaus' smirk faded. Caroline looked from Stefan to Klaus feeling that she was missing out on something here.

"So, when is that stupid thing if it is only annual?" Damon interrupted again and Kol was again the one who answered.

"Another part of the irony I guess. It is in three days."

"Then we need to go soon." Caroline said and everyone looked at her surprised. "Look, this is our only chance and I feel uncomfortable with everything that is going on over here." Klaus looked at her with more than surprise on his face because this was the first time that he heard something like that from her. "The witches are planning something and maybe it is just a move against Marcel, but I have a very bad feeling. Elijah, Josh said something about the greater good. Who is that supposed to be? And then there is the fact that someone is sneaking around."

Klaus leaned forward and supported his weight on his elbows focusing on her speech. Caroline hesitated and looked around before she went on. "I thought it was just a wild part of my imagination, but…I don't know why, but I feel…haunted." She looked at Klaus. "Remember when I bought the ice cream? I told you I have heard steps. Ever since I have had a strange feeling and last time was when Camille showed up."

Klaus chewed on the inside of his cheek because he knew what she meant. Admittedly he had had the same strange feelings that she seemed to have. Something wasn't right and at first he had thought that maybe Marcel had them observed, but it wasn't that. Klaus drew a deep breath.

"Is there another way to strengthen Bonnie's powers?" Elena asked feeling uncomfortable, but Kol shook his head.

"None that I know of."

Damon raised his voice again and asked in his usual cocky tone. "I probably shouldn't be asking, but if these guys are so old and cruel and isolated from the outside world then how come you know them, in fact why do you have an invitation to that creepy event?"

Elijah smiled condescendingly. "Because I was the one who turned them."

Damon scoffed. "Of course, you were."

"So, assuming there is a chance that we would get that bone, how would we actually do that?" Stefan wanted to know and Klaus bit his lip.

"That part, I must admit, is going to be tricky."

"Let me guess, they are not particularly fond of you." Damon mocked and smirked.

Klaus licked his lips amused. "I might not be their favourite, no."

"Then who is? Elijah?" Damon looked at Elijah who didn't stir.

"I doubt they'd do me a favour, even though we are on speaking terms. They are ancient, powerful and very mistrustful. They don't hesitate to eliminate a threat and if they noticed that we were trying to rob them of something they wouldn't hesitate to declare a war against us and I doubt that their supporters wouldn't join them."

"Lovely!" Damon said sarcastically and Elijah went on.

"They do have a weakness of course." He looked at Klaus who immediately shook his head.

"Elijah…" He said, warning his brother to not even think about it. They wouldn't go down that road.

"What?" Stefan wanted to know, just like everyone else who didn't understand.

Elijah stared at Klaus and he stalled before he explained. "They did fancy Rebekah once, but after what had happened I doubt they'd fall for her again, never the less…" He didn't continue, but Damon was smart enough to get the drift.

He chuckled wryly. "So, what you are saying is that we need a blond vampire…a distraction." He cocked his eyebrows and Klaus glared at him.

"You mean…" Stefan started but was interrupted by Caroline.

"Me! You need me." She had been quiet, but rose to her feet now not sure if she should feel scared or excited.

Klaus however shook his head vehemently. "Oh no!" Caroline's thoughts raced through her mind when she tried to grasp what was just happening. What this would mean for her.

"Niklaus, do consider…" Elijah started but Klaus jumped to his feet.

"This is not an option, Elijah!"

"But…" He spun around to Caroline and there was this dark defensive look in his eyes he always had when he was being threatened. "Caroline, this is not up for a discussion! I said no, end of story!"

However, Caroline had already made up her mind. This could be her chance to prove herself to everyone. It might be dangerous, but she doubted that she would be in this alone and if she succeeded then no one would ever forget. "I have been the distraction before and I can do it again, believe me! If this is the only way, then we will do it!" She decided crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He was in her face in only an instant. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into! This is dangerous, far more dangerous than back when you were playing the distraction for me!" He snarled angrily, but Caroline held his stare like always when she was determined about something. "Don't forget that I fancied you back then, they won't be so easily taken in." Klaus added.

"You don't think I am capable?" She raised her eyebrows and Klaus scoffed turning away.

"Love, you are capable of a lot of things, but some things are better not to be tested!"

"Elijah, would you please tell me more about them?" Caroline asked and Klaus' nostrils flared when he took a sharp breath. Anger spread through his limbs when Caroline addressed his older brother.

Elijah nodded. "There are seven of them Tanju, Akuma, Tao, Makoa, Rong, Nyma and their sister Jia. I have met them about 700 years ago when I was travelling through China. Their family was quite wealthy and they introduced us to some very influential people. They hold on to some simple but powerful traditions. They value the Asian goddess Marici, a goddess of light that is supposed to bring light and luck. You know yourself that light can have an almost compulsive pull." His eyes wavered a second to his brother who looked as if he was about to snap Elijah's neck. "They believe that they can find the goddess among the people on earth and that one day she will bestow them with her light, but until then they…"

Klaus raised his hand suddenly to stop him. "No more!" He shook his head because he didn't want Caroline to hear the rest of the story. He wouldn't let her go and she didn't need to go.

"And again, stop deciding for me!" Caroline yelled. "I will hear what Elijah has to tell me and I will decide for myself if I am capable of doing this!"

Klaus breathed heavily and pursed his lips. He wanted to yell at her and shake her showing her that she had no idea what this was about. Klaus knew the cruelties of this world and he had wanted to protect her from them, but now she was practically running right into them and he couldn't have that, but he realised that she wouldn't listen to him anyway. He screwed up his nose in disgust, then he left the room smashing the door behind him. "Do it then, but without me!"

Caroline sighed and looked at Elijah with a remorseful expression. The oldest original looked at her with a weary expression, but she motioned for him to continue and he did. "Among their guests they look for a creature of light, resembling the goddess they worship. I don't know the precise procedure, but they take the chosen one in and sacrifice her for the benefit of Marici."

Damon scoffed again, while everyone else looked concerned at Caroline who was biting her lip. "Now I actually get your brother's fit here." Damon said.

Elijah was unimpressed by the older Salvatore as before. "They are not known for keeping those who fell from their mercy alive. They are quick and don't hesitate. Those who don't abide their rules regret it only a second later. So, if we are going to do this then we have to be smart and mustn't let them have only the slightest doubt about our intentions. It is not going to be an easy task and I am afraid that if you decide to do it then you will have to go through quite some unpleasant events." He looked at Caroline who swallowed the lump in her throat. A sacrificial ritual.

How far would she have to go?

How far was she willing to go?

There was no doubt that the Tho San wouldn't choose her for their sacrifice. Her breathing became unsteady and she rubbed her face. A distraction that would become the victim.

She wanted to help and she wanted to be one hundred percent in, but to do something like this?

There was a chance that she wouldn't survive this.

Even Damon had fallen silent and looked unsure about this whole business. He threw a glance at Stefan who stared at Caroline, but holding on to Rebekah who looked at the ground.

Caroline nibbled at her bottom lip. The danger couldn't be denied.

"You don't have to decide right this instant." Elijah told her. "Think about it."

Caroline looked at him. "Elijah…do you think I can do this?"

Elijah drew a deep breath and he rose from his seat to step in front of her. He put his hands onto her shoulders looking straight into her eyes before he answered. "Yes, I think you can, but Caroline if you don't feel comfortable with it then I beg you not to do it." She had to be one hundred percent sure that she wanted to do this, because only the slightest doubt could turn everything around and make it even more dangerous.

Caroline forced herself to breathe and nodded. "I will think about it."

* * *

Later that night Caroline was waiting in their bedroom for Klaus to come home from wherever he disappeared to earlier. She paced from one side to the other and she just wished that he would be here to give her some support. Her thoughts swirled in her head like a tornado almost making her feel dizzy. Caroline felt more than restless and couldn't grab a clear thought. _Yes or no yes or no yes or no…_

The words repeated in her head constantly not giving her a moment of peace. She nibbled at her bottom lip and tasted the faint taste of her own blood. The room was spinning and she groaned dropping onto the bed. Licking the blood of her lip she closed her eyes and wondered how the hell she should know what to do?

She exhaled slowly and deeply.

_Why do you have to even think about it? Caroline! It's about your family! _She then scolded herself._ Who are you? _She asked herself._ And who do you want to be? Strong? Independent? Fearless? The woman at Niklaus Mikaelson's side…_

And then suddenly everything was clear.

_Yes!_

She sat straight up. There was no other way. She had to do it and she wanted to. She wanted to be worthy for Klaus and she would prove that she deserved him. She was capable and for once and for all no one would doubt her anymore! She had to jump now in order to excel and become the person Klaus was always talking about.

It would be dangerous, more dangerous than anything she had ever done before, but she reminded herself that she wasn't alone. Her family would watch over her, wouldn't they?

Her eyes went towards the ceiling.

In that moment the door opened and Klaus entered.

He looked dead serious and Caroline sighed. So he was still angry. The smell of alcohol and blood filled the air and she saw that there was blood on his shirt, but she couldn't tell if it was his own or someone else's, but she guessed the latter. They stared at each other.

They simply stared at each other.

Then Klaus broke the eye contact and walked over to the window. "You'll do it." He stated simply and Caroline stood up to stand beside him.

"Yes." She whispered. "Niklaus, I need to do this! Not only for the family but for myself as well!"

He nodded and his gaze dropped to the floor, but his jaw muscles were still working angrily. "I know." He whispered and Caroline was surprised. She frowned at him. Klaus looked into the garden again before he turned around to look into her eyes. "I see it in your eyes." He explained and a shiver ran over Caroline's body. "You have come a long way, Caroline. And I know that this is a challenge that you want to succeed in to prove something." He went back to the window. It was quiet for a while, because Caroline didn't know what to say. Klaus snorted. "I just wish it wouldn't be this!" His voice was barely audible.

Caroline sighed. "Klaus I…"

He cut her off. "Caroline! Please!" She gasped when she suddenly heard the desperate tone in his voice, a tone that she had never heard before. "I would love to beg you not to go." He said and Caroline opened her mouth to reply, but Klaus wasn't finished yet. "However, I can't!" He shook his head.

Caroline was confused and a teardrop burned in her eyes. If he begged her right now then there was nothing she wouldn't deny him. She wouldn't go if he said the word right now and Klaus knew that. He had had time to think about this and it moved him more than anything else had in a long time. All he wanted to do was to lock Caroline up and make sure that she never met people like the Tho San clan, but he had realised that he wouldn't be protecting her. He would cripple her. Against his will his eyes glazed over. "I know that you have to do this for yourself." He blinked at the ceiling, trying to blink the tears away, refusing to let Caroline see him this upset.

"I know you don't want me to do it, but Nik, I cannot do it without you! Please!" Her voice sounded just as desperate. It was hoarse and laced with teardrops. Klaus mirrored her look, the look of desperation and fear. He finally moved and wrapped his arms around her. She let him embrace her and revelled in the warmth and strength that radiated from him gripping his shirt tightly.

"If you thought I'd let you do this without me, you are seriously delusional!" He mumbled and Caroline rubbed her head against his chest. Her face muscles twitched uncontrollably while she tried to control her treacherous tears.

"I am scared." She whispered against his chest and wanted to hide there forever.

Klaus tightened his grip and felt the burning tears more distinctly. He was too. "You'll be fine." He would make sure about that. "Until now you have trusted me." He started. "You didn't run until now. There is nothing I can do to repay you, but protect you!" He took her face into his hands and his chest felt so heavy when he saw her pretty face contorted by her anxiety. "I will not let you down!" He said trying to control the tremor in his voice. "But if you want to turn your back on this then I won't keep you. This is not your war Caroline!"

"I know you are waiting for me to run, but I won't leave you. This might not be my war, but I am in it. You don't have to repay anything." She breathed shaking her head.

"I do, my love."

"I love you."

"And I love you." He drew a deep breath to steady himself. Klaus tried to swallow all his worries in order to be strong for her. Another emotion he wasn't used to, but being himself with her was just so easy. He put his hands onto her shoulders looking into her eyes. "So if you think that you can do it, then I trust you in this." He said and Caroline trembled, feeling that what had actually caused her distress was the fact that she didn't know if Klaus would support her. She needed him to be her lifeboat. The safe ground that she could always rely on. So, if he believed in her then she would be fine, if he assured her that she had it in her then she had no doubt that it was true. She just needed to hear it from someone else than herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Caroline looked up from his chest. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay. I can do this!" She said determinedly and Klaus buried his face in her hair. He knew that she could, but there was a chance that he would lose her and he didn't know how big that chance was.

"There is one thing we can do to prepare you." Klaus said and Caroline noticed that he had gotten control over himself again. She loved him even more when he let her be a part of his weak moments that were rare and usually didn't last long, but it made him more real and complete to her. Perfect through his imperfections.

His thumbs brushed the tears away from her cheeks and from under her eyes. Caroline tried to smile.

"I am going to teach you some self-defence moves." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

"What? Now?"

"Well, we certainly don't have much time to practise, love." He replied and dragged her out of the room and down the hallway. "Kol! Damon!" He called while they walked downstairs.

Kol and Damon appeared out of two opposite directions and looked questioningly at Klaus.

"I could need some assistance. Follow me."

Damon frowned wrinkling his nose. "Assistance?" Kol shrugged his shoulders at him and followed his big brother through the living room and outside into the garden.

The back porch lights were on and casted some light into the darkness of the big garden.

"What's going on?" Kol asked. "What do you need us for?"

Klaus turned to him and replied. "I want to show Caroline self-defence moves and therefore I need some test subjects."

Damon snorted. "And let me guess why you need the two of us for that."

"Well, mate it is no secret that you are the two least likeable persons in this house, is it?" Klaus smirked nastily.

Kol let out a wry laugh, but shrugged it off. "I couldn't care less. Any excuse for beating you up is good enough!" He got into a crouch. "So, Nik, give me your best shot. Don't worry darling, I will go easy on him." He said and winked at Caroline who cracked a smile.

Damon pulled a face. He really wasn't keen on getting his ass kicked by them. He looked at Caroline who looked a bit lost in the pale light. He pressed his hands onto his eyes and groaned. "This can't be happening! All right Blondie, only for you and only because I have always wanted to punch these guys." He didn't show it, but he kind of liked Caroline and if she needed help then he wouldn't be the dick who denied it.

"You don't stand a chance, mate." Kol scoffed.

Damon cocked his eyebrows. "We'll see about that."

Within only a minute and without even seeing him move Klaus had broken Kol's arm, holding him on the ground with his foot on his chest while he had his hand around Damon's throat who had a piece of wood inside his chest additionally. He smirked at both of them.

"Stage one, never get distracted."

Caroline shook her head. "I will never be able to learn that by tomorrow."

Klaus released the two vampires. Damon pulled the piece of wood out of his chest and growled. Kol's arm cracked loudly when his bones reconnected again. "We have the whole night, darling." He smiled rolling his arm and stretching his neck. He flashed forward and somehow managed to kick Klaus' hollow of his knee and his brother actually fell forward to his knees.

"Stage two, always go for the weak areas."

* * *

Elijah was standing in front of the window and watched what was going on in the garden. It was a good idea to teach Caroline some moves. Klaus and Kol showed her how she could defend herself against stronger vampires. They taught her how to twist their arms, kick their legs or escape a headlock.

She seemed to be reluctant to hurt anyone in the beginning, but soon she overcame her worries and started to really act. He watched her jump at Damon's back locking his arms against his body and biting his neck. They showed her the pressure points where she only needed to press her fingers down to knock someone out. She flashed at vampire speed twisted Kol's arm and kicked him in the groin. Elijah acknowledged that Caroline was a quick learner. She watched and put the seen movements into action.

Rebekah stepped up to him and cast a look of her own into the dark garden.

"What the hell are they doing?"

"Training Caroline."

Rebekah pursed her lips. "Elijah, I don't like this. None of this! What if…" She didn't dare to speak out loud what was on her mind. "Think about Nik, what would he do? I am surprised that he isn't stopping her."

"Your brother is an intelligent man, Rebekah. He knows that he can't keep everything from her. The only thing he can do is to prepare her."

Caroline flashed again and managed to bring Kol down by ramming a piece of wood into his body. Rebekah smirked. "He is not taking the hits himself though, is he?"

Elijah smiled. "Wait and watch."

* * *

The hours ticked by and Caroline flashed and raced, kicked and beat. It was difficult to memorize all the moves but she somehow managed to throw a few good punches. The exercise made her feel stronger and she was determined to excel. She had always strove after perfection and she would keep on going until she was just that. Perfect.

The men showed her everything she was capable of learning in that short time.

The air left her lungs and a stinging pain spread through her chest when Damon lunged at her.

"Gotcha!" He called and grinned but held his hand out to her in the next minute to help her up. "Not bad, Blondie." Caroline caught her breath and nodded until her lungs stopped hurting.

"Now." Klaus started. "I think it is time that you give me your best shot Caroline." He grinned and she raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

Klaus nodded readying himself. "Come on, let me see how much you learnt tonight."

Caroline licked her lips somehow this was more exciting than the exercise before.

"Don't hold back." Klaus shook his head. "You know you can't hurt me."

Caroline set her jaw and nodded. "Only if you do the same." She knew that she wouldn't have the slightest chance against him, but she would give it a try anyway.

Klaus nodded at her before the two of them started circling each other.

Damon and Kol stepped to the side to watch.

Kol laughed cocking his eyebrows. "I bet she will at least manage to straddle him."

"You're on. She doesn't stand a chance." The two of them shook hands on it while they watched the fight.

Caroline flashed to his right but was back at his left in no second at all, but Klaus had figured the move out and tripped her. Caroline fell but rolled over the ground and was back on her feet before Klaus could hit her shoulder. His hand connected with the ground while Caroline lunged for his back. Klaus dove out of the way and grabbed her ankle, but Caroline bit into his shoulder instantly. The taste of his blood hit her tongue and overwhelmed her for a second. An inattentive second that Klaus used to pushed her onto the ground.

He held her hands next to her face straddling her and Damon grinned at Kol smugly.

Caroline however managed to yank her knee up and kicked while she bit into his arm simultaneously. This time she was prepared for the mouth-watering taste. Klaus arm buckled and Caroline jumped to her feet kicking his chin in the process. The hybrid grabbed his chin and moved his jaw from right to left. He stared at Caroline and decided that he could safely put some more force into the fight.

He had lied when he had told Caroline that he wouldn't hold back, but he did. She was still too young to fight against him in full vampire mode, let alone hybrid mode, but her technique had improved tonight. That was all that he had intended to do anyway. Improve her technique so that she would at least have a good chance against an experienced fighter.

He lunged at her and tried to lock her arm on her back but Caroline twirled herself out of his grip and instead she pulled his arm onto his back ramming a piece of wood inside of it. Klaus screamed and groaned. He kicked her leg and Caroline wavered, but she quickly kicked the hollow of his knee. They fell to the ground and Caroline rolled them over so that she had his hands pinned next to his head.

She felt Klaus' muscles relax and he smirked up at her. "Enough for tonight, I'd say."

Kol grinned smugly at Damon who muttered. "Asshole."

* * *

_I hope you did like this chapter._

_I liked to write the dynamics between the characters. =)_

_I googled all the cultural references in this chapter (as well as in the next one) so please be clement!_


End file.
